The Off Season
by PucksGirl35
Summary: As the summer ends the gang prepares to go back to McKinley, but how will Quinn and Rachel balance their new relationship and an unexpected tragedy?   If you haven't read "Quinn's 7th Inning Stretch" then you might not understand this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Rachel sure as hell wouldn't be with Finn :P**

Chapter 1

Puck suddenly felt dizzy and couldn't see straight. His stomach continued to feel like an erupting volcano as he forced himself not to get sick. His mother's words repeated in his head _"Noah, you have to get down to the hospital... It's Sam and her mom... it's not good sweetie."_

He snapped out of his thoughts and realized Quinn was shaking him by the shoulders. He looked around and remembered he was still at Rachel's house, and his cell phone was dropped to the floor.

"Puck, what's wrong?" Quinn asked, matching Rachel's worried gaze.

He opened his mouth a few times but couldn't seem to get the words out properly. "We have to get to the hospital... something happened to Sam." Tears fell freely to the floor from his eyes.

****  
Rachel and Quinn were worried too, but Puck was nearly catatonic the whole ride there, even though Rachel went well above the speed limit. As soon as the car came to a halt, Puck opened the door and ran into the emergency entrance, followed my Quinn and Rachel. He immediately looked around for his mom at the nurses' station.

"Noah..." His mother said from down the hall. Puck, Quinn and Rachel ran towards her.

"Mom, where is she? Is she okay? What happened?" He asked.

looked at the three teenagers before her and had to compose herself. All three of their eyes were glistening with tears.

"There was a car accident. From what the EMS guys told me, there was a drunk driver who hit them and Samantha was rushed right here, she's in bad shape but she's alive..." said, not wanting to finish.

They all let out a sigh of relief, and then they remembered Sam wasn't the only one in the car. ", What about her mom. Susan was in the car too, right? Is she okay?" Rachel stammered.

By the way 's face fell, Quinn already knew the answer. "No hunny, she didn't make it. She died at the scene."

Puck rarely cried, but now he didn't care who he was around, he hugged his mom and sobbed heavily into her shoulder. He could hear Quinn and Rachel crying as well, but it was muffled so he assumed they were hugging also. When his mom pulled away he saw that Quinn was cuddling Rachel into her shoulder and crying softly.

"Samantha is still unconscious. The doctors said she'll wake up soon, but there's no contact info for any other family members. We also need someone to officially identify the body, and I don't think Sam should do it." said. She was going to continue but one of the doctors called her over.

Rachel and Quinn wasted no time pulling Puck down for a hug as they all cried together. Rachel took out her phone and texted her dad. Puck's mom wasn't able to return to them just yet because she was still working, but 20 minutes later Rachel's dads showed up.

Puck hadn't muttered a word, but Rachel and Quinn filled Hiram and James in on what they were told.

Hiram hugged both girls. "Okay, Rae stay here and see if Noah needs anything. We'll go find a doctor or someone."

He didn't get far before Pucks mom and a doctor turned the corner and approached him. Puck practically ran up to them as did the girls.

"Can I see her?" Puck pleaded.

The doctors face looked grim. "That's actually what we need to discuss. Usually I can only be talking to family members, but given the situation, you're all she has. She's wavering in and out of consciousness which means she should be fully awake soon. We're not sure exactly how to tell her about her mom, so we were hoping that hearing it from one of you guys might make it a little easier. Nurse Puckerman can take you in when you're ready. I have to go call child services."

******  
Hiram and James waited until took Puck, Rachel and Quinn away before speaking to the doctor.

"Do you have to call Childs Services?" James asked.

The doctor barley looked up from his clipboard. "Yes, sadly. She has no known living family members so she's going to have to be a ward of the state."

James looked at his husband sadly. "But her mother just died, the last thing she would want is to have to live in a foster home with strangers, there's not even any decent foster homes in Ohio, you can't take her away from her friends too."

The doctor looked sympathetic "I'm sorry, I really am. But even if she had temporary guardians she could stay with it would be easier."

For the first time they arrived at the hospital, Hiram cracked a smile. "If you look back on the records to June 2006, James and I signed Sam into this hospital with a broken arm. We signed as her temporary guardians because her mother was out of town and we were watching her."

The doctor cocked an eyebrow "Are you saying what I think you are? That's a big responsibility."

Hiram looked at James and he nodded back happily. "I'm a lawyer; I can have all the paperwork finalized in under a week."

***  
Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand as they looked into Sam's room. They told Puck that he could have some time with her, but she still hadn't woken up.

"Why did this have to happen? Everything was going so well." Rachel said weakly.

"I know, it's terrible..." Quinn replied.

A few more minutes passed before Rachel said anything "Why are you so quiet?"

"Because I was praying for her... well for everyone. This isn't going to be easy."

Rachel looked up at her girlfriend."Do you think praying is going to help?"

"Yes" Quinn replied confidently.

Rachel was a little sceptical at first, but now she had complete faith in her girlfriend's words. The girls watched Puck get up from his seat quickly. And walk out of the room, still with tears on his face.

"I can't do it. I can't go in there and tell her that her mother is dead! I can't..." Puck cried harder.

"You don't have to do it alone if you don't want to. We'll be here for you Noah, through everything okay?" Rachel cried too.

"Guys...she's waking up." Quinn said fighting her own tears.

Sam's eyes opened slowly as Quinn and Rachel followed Puck into the room quietly. Sam began to take in her surroundings, but her whole body hurt.

"Hey..." Puck tried to sound strong.

Sam wasn't stupid. Something was obviously very wrong, Quinn and Rachel looked like they had been through hell and Puck's eyes were bloodshot.

Sam opened her mouth to say something but was overwhelmed by the taste of blood. She started to panic and looked down at her body. She had an I.V running into her left arm and her right arm was in a sling and bandaged, she didn't try and move.

She closed her eyes as the memories of the previous hours flooded back viscously.

***  
_" So you and Noah are getting pretty close." Susan mom smiled._

Sam smiled too. She didn't usually talk about boys or her feelings with her mom. "Yeah... I love him."

Susan looked quickly at her daughter then looked back at the road."I'm proud of you. You've come along way this year."

"Thanks mom, I think a lot of it has to do with Rachel, Quinn and Puck. It's nice to know that they're always there." Sam smiled to herself at the realization.

"Your father would be proud of you too. All your dreams are coming true and it's because you work hard."

Sam turned her head to reply to her mom, but was blinded by two bright lights out the driver side window. The last thing she seen was her mom's scared expression, followed by the squeal of tires.

****  
"Where's my mom?" Sam said hoarsely.

Pucks face fell, and sat on the edge of her bed. He wanted to hug her but he was afraid, she looked so small and fragile.

"She... didn't make it. I'm so sorry" Puck wept again.

It seemed to take forever for the news to process through Sam's mind. Even after it did, she was expecting to feel extreme pain and agony or even overwhelming sadness. Nothing came, if it was possible everything she was feeling before vanished to. She was numb, like someone had put her emotions on pause.

Tears were running feely down her face but she didn't feel it. She choked back a sob and tried to sound normal. "What am I supposed to do now...? I don't have any other family..."

They didn't hear Hiram and James silently slip into the room. James spoke softly "You're going to live with us now."

****  
**Whoa!** **What a start eh? I have crazy BIG plans for this sequel so hold on tight for this ride.**

I know it may seem like its Sam focused, but it won't before long, a lot will be happening with Quinn and Rachel as well.

Please Review!

_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: More Bad News

**Hey everyone! Sorry about taking forever, my own softball season ended this past weekend and we placed 3****rd****! It might not be a gold medal like the Lions but it's pretty good.**

Anyways I really want to thank EVERYONE for the alerts/favourites/ reviews. It honestly makes my day when I see how much you guys like this story. :)

Chapter 2

The nurse came in and kicked everyone out. Puck insisted that he stay the night, and because his mom was a nurse, he was allowed. Quinn reluctantly left with Rachel, they were both worried but Quinn could barley think straight. Rachel convinced Quinn to stay the night and they would go back to the hospital in the morning.

"It's amazing how everything can change so fast. This morning we were coming home as the best Softball team in Ohio, and now we have to go back to the hospital to see if our friend is holding it together after she just found out her mom died." Quinn said, her voice was still weak and her eyes burned from crying.

Rachel was exhausted, her bed had never felt so good and Quinn's scent soothed her. "I know, this is going to be a hard year."

Quinn idlely stroked Rachel's hair. "Did you notice Sam's reaction? Or lack thereof? I'm really worried about that. She shouldn't keep everything bottled up."

This woke Rachel up a bit more. "It's the way Sam is. I've known her for a long time, any time something happens she just grins and bares it then tells everyone she's fine. Once she broke her arm in 6 places and joked about it on the way to the hospital, I think I cried harder than she did."

"Just like Puck. But it's not good, especially with this."

Rachel drew a deep breath. "Worrying is like a rocking char Quinn, It gives you something to do but it doesn't get you anywhere. Sam's a big girl and I know this is the worse situation possible for her but we can't force her to cry or get angry, she has to do it on her own."

Quinn groaned and shifted to lay on her left side, pulling Rachel's petite body into her own. "You're right, as usual."

Rachel shifted to get closer to Quinn's body even though it wasn't possible. At first she didn't mean to wiggle her ass into Quinn's center, but when she heard Quinn's low moan she couldn't help but to smile and do it again. In almost an instant, the electric feeling accumulated between her legs. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and squeezed, taking in the scent of the brunette's hair. She absentmindedly slipped her hand under Rachel's tank top and slid her hand across the toned patch of skin, feeling Rachel's abs tighten.

Quinn's hand was stopped before it could reach its northern destination. "Quinn, even though I'm insanely turned on right now, I think we should get some sleep."

Quinn sighed and removed her hand. "Ugh! Fine, you're killing me Rach."

Quinn began to move away from Rachel, before the petite brunette pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going Fabray? I said we shouldn't have sex tonight, not that I wanted to sleep alone."

Quinn laughed and resumed her earlier position, spooning Rachel and interlacing their fingers. "As you wish, I was just worried about you're self control considering I'm so hot I didn't think you would be able to keep your hands off me."

Rachel laughed too "Okay, miss modest, I'll try my best."

Then they both fell asleep.

***  
Puck woke up feeling confused until the previous day's events flooded back to him. He sighed deeply and stood up, stretching and cracking his back, the sleep on the hospital chair hadn't been very comfortable at all. He looked at Sam who was awake, but distant. She was staring blankly at the wall on the other side of the room that held a painting of a forest. The sadness rushed over Puck once again.

He wasn't sure that saying 'good morning' would be appropriate given the circumstances, so he said the next best thing. "How'd you sleep?"

Sam's face didn't change, nor did she look away from the painting. "I didn't."

That didn't surprise him in the least, she looked like hell. Even though her face wasn't bruised, she had a few cuts from the glass of the windshield. "Don't you think you should rest a bit?"

Again she didn't look at him. "You know, when I was little my dad loved camping. He would make us all go every fall because he liked the leaves changing, my mom always hated going but she went because he liked it. When he died my mom made it a point to go every fall for the same reason... I'm not going to get to go this year, for the first time."

Her eyes sparkled and she swallowed hard and closed her eyes, forcing the tears away. All Puck wanted to do was hug her and tell her it was all going to be okay, but he knew it wasn't.

Thankfully before he had to reply, Quinn and Rachel walked in. Rachel was holding flowers and Quinn held a huge bag of M&M's.

"Hey, I come baring flowers." Rachel tried to smile.

"And I brought M&M's because flowers are lame" Quinn laughed.

Sam made a failed attempt at a smile, that didn't go unnoticed. "Thanks guys."

The girls told Puck to go home and change and shower, after much arguing he agreed. Sam wasn't really up for conversation, but Quinn and Rachel tried to act as normal as possible to try and keep her mind off everything, even though they were having troubles with that themselves.

"Good Morning, Ms Logan. How are you feeling?" The same doctor from last night spoke, opening her door.

"Like my mother just died, and I don't know what the hell is wrong with me." Sam snapped.

The doctor frowned, but looked her through her charts. "Can you guys give me and Samantha a minute to talk, please?" He asked Quinn and Rachel.

They started getting up, but Sam's voice stopped them "No, actually, I want them here. Whatever it is it can't be any worse than what has already happened right?"

The doctor exhaled "Sure, but there is a lot we need to go over. I didn't think last night was a good time for it considering everything."

"Do I get to go ho-... do I get to leave today?" Sam stumbled.

"Well we'll see. When you arrived yesterday you were on conscious, but we needed to do x rays, and they were taken before you woke up. Also, you luckily don't have any head, neck or spinal trauma, our only concern in your arm, well shoulder to be exact. It seemed to suffer the most injury."

Sam had thought about that almost all night, but she hoped it would heal quickly. Quinn and Rachel had almost forgotten about Sam's physical injuries and focused more on her emotional war.

The doctor continued. "You have multiple fractures that will heal, but the most serious issue is your rotator cuff."

"What's that?"

"The rotator cuff is a group of muscles which work together to provide the shoulder joint with stability, helping to control the joint during rotation and movement. It seems like a bone was forced into that group of muscles causing serious tearing. We were able to reset the bone and it should all heal, fairly quickly considering you're still young. But the tearing will never heal completely; also it will limit your strength and mobility with frequent pain."

Sam felt sick again.

"If we leave it you will eventually loose sensation in your fingers, and could possibly severely limit your use of that arm. The nerves in your arm are being pinched because of the trauma to the Rotator Cuff, which is why it's probably difficult to feel. There is a way that we fix it, with surgery. It will take some time to heal completely but the pain will be manageable. Here's the problem, I hear you play softball, with or without the surgery, you can't play anymore. Your arm just isn't strong enough and won't support the stress of making hard throws."

_And this just keeps getting worse._ Quinn thought.

"What are you saying?" Sam chocked out.

"I'm saying that it's over Samantha, no more softball. I'm sorry. I'll give you guys a minute." He said walking back out.

Sam looked down at her arm and closed her eyes, keeping her tears in.

Quinn moved over to the side of Sam's bed. "I'm so sorry Sam."

"I don't want to be here anymore. Rachel, can you call you're dads to see if I can leave today? I'll do the surgery, I'll do anything, please just don't make me stay here anymore." She said quietly.

Rachel nodded her head and left the room with her phone.

"You're allowed to cry you know. It's normal." Quinn said sitting on the bed by Sam's feet.

"It won't fix anything. I'm never going to be happy again."

"Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect. It just means that you've decided to deal with the imperfections."

Sam let out a weak and insincere laugh. "My life is filled with imperfections now."

****  
Rachel also decided to call Puck, whom showed up in the hospital in no time. Rachel filled him in before he went in to see her. Hiram came and after much arguing with the doctors, and a booked date for her surgery, they were able to convince the doctors that the best place for Sam would be at home.

Puck walked in with Hiram and Rachel, both gathering their things.

"Come on Sam, We're going home" Hiram smiled softly.

Sam cringed at the word "home" because she knew it wasn't hers, and it would never be.

****  
**Sorry about having another short chapter, ending the chapter here makes most sense.**

Anyways, keep those reviews coming! Say anything you want, i even enjoy some of your little stories and how you relate to each character. Hey, if you want you can even tell me how much you hate something, just say anything! :)


	3. Chapter 3: A Trashed Room and Glow Paint

**:S Sorry about the wait AGAIN! I re wrote this and wrote it again about 2 million times because i wasn't very happy with the outcome the first few times.**

**Also, happy first week back to school for most of you (including me). Since school is starting, I'll try my very hardest to get chapters up ASAP but it will probably be on weekends.**

**And, I know a lot of you were concerned with how fast was "getting over" her mother's death and such, but I assure you that's not my intention. Sam's reactions are purely based off my own when my father died, so they are genuine feelings, and also, you guys haven't heard this or the next chapter when you find out a little more about Sam's grieving.**

**I'll stop rambling now and let you read this chapter, it's a little longer than usual but I hope you like it nonetheless.  
**

Chapter 3

Sam stepped into the spare bedroom that she now had to call her own. It was so different than hers, the walls were painted pink and bare, and the bed had ugly white and pink sheets with lacy pillows. The room hadn't changed since the last time she seen it, when she stayed with the Berry's while her mom was out of town for a week. Sam thought back to all the times the Berry's had been there for her throughout her life, she knew them better than she did her own family, whom had always been distant or nonexistent.

"We can paint, I know you hate pink." Rachel said from the doorway.

Sam was a little startled by the brunette's presence but played it off. "It's fine, this is your house I'm not about to go and change it."

"It's our house. In a sense, it always has been. You know you're the only one who has ever spent the night in this room. Aside from Quinn you're actually the only person who has ever spent the night in this house, so don't think that we're doing you any favours because you've been doing me a favour since we were kids. You were my only real friend."

Sam wanted to smile genuinely but it would make it to her lips. "You know, you don't have to baby sit me. You have a girlfriend, take her out."

"That's a good idea, but first... we have to go and get some of your stuff. If you want, Puck can go with you, or Quinn and I can. Whatever you want."

"I told Puck to go hangout with his friends... can you guys come with me? I don't want to do it alone, and besides, I can't drive."

"Sure"

***  
It had been a weird summer for Puck. Usually he always hangs out with Finn and plays video games and go to parties, but this year after his party where he first met Sam, Finn went to stay with his uncle in California. When he got a text from Finn early in the morning, he was surprisingly excited; he had been around chicks for too long and needed some well deserved guy time.

"So dude, what have you been up to all summer?" Finn asked as they drove to the batting cages.

Puck sighed deeply. "A lot man, hanging with Quinn, Rachel and Sam."

Finn furred his eyebrows "Who's Sam?"

Puck forgot that Finn didn't know about her. "My girlfriend. She's on Quinn and Rachel's softball team, she came to my party with them remember?"

"Oh yeah! The short girl with light brown hair right? She kicked your ass in flip cup." Finn laughed.

Puck smiled at the memory. "Yeah, her."

"Now that I've had time to think, I realized that I want to get Rachel back, I think I love her man." Finn said.

Pucks eye grew wide. _Shit, I forgot he wasn't around for Quinn and Rachel getting together. Well I'm sure as hell not breaking the news him._

"Oh... so uh... Ready for school?" Puck changed the subject.

"Yeah, I'm excited. I'll be with Rachel every day all day, so I'm determined to get her back. Nothing is going to stop me this year."

_Fucking hell...This isn't going to end well._

****  
Sam almost changed her mind about going because she didn't want to be in a car, but then gave in although she sat in the back with her eyes closed.

"Are you ready?" Quinn asked as they pulled up to Sam's vacant house.

Sam nodded "yeah, can I go in alone though? At first at least?"

Rachel nodded back "of course you can."

Sam walked slowly up to her house, unlocked the door and pushed it open slowly, then disappeared into the home.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Quinn leaned against the car, pulling Rachel backwards into her by the waist.

"Hopefully, but I have some good news."

Quinn smiled. She could use some good news, but then again, so could Sam. "Oh? And what is that?"

"You have plans tonight, Hun."

Quinn chuckled "and who would these plans be with?"

"It's your lucky day, you get to spend some alone time with me" Rachel smiled brightly.

"Hm, just what I wished for. Where are we going?" Of course Quinn wanted to spend time with Rachel, even though her mind kept drifting back to Sam and how much she had to go through, but just maybe this could be good for her and Rachel.

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Rachel said.

A loud crash stopped the girl's conversation. They looked up to see Sam's bedroom window smashed and a trophy on the front lawn. Wordlessly both girls ran into the house and up the stairs as fast as they could. They could hear Sam scream and more loud smashes. When they got to her room, she was pulling down her whole trophy case and the ground was littered with glass. The head's of her drums were broken and the cymbals were knocked over. The look on Sam's face was terrifying; neither girl had ever seen so much anger or rage.

"Sam! Stop." Rachel yelled, not wanting to get close.

Sam continued her destruction as if she didn't hear anything. Rachel looked at Quinn worriedly. Quinn knew she had to stop Sam before she hurt herself and Rachel was roughly the same height as her so the blonde knew she had to be the one to stop Sam.

Quinn ran to the smaller girl and grabbed her free arm as she thrashed around in blonde's grip. Quinn pulled the smaller girl in to her arms and held her as she slowly stopped trying to fight her away. Quinn barley registered that she was crying until she felt Rachel's arms around her and Sam. Sam hugged Quinn and Rachel back and for the first time, the tears escaped her eyes as she wept.

"I can't do this... it's too hard. I can't do this without her." Sam sobbed uncontrollably for the first time.

Rachel looked up into Quinn's eyes as they both wished they could do anything to take some of the girls pain away.

***  
Puck arrived at the Berry residence soon after he received Quinn's text.

"How is she? What happened?" He asked when Rachel opened the door.

Rachel led him up the stairs "She's... not good. She hasn't said anything since we left her house, she's practically catatonic. I think she might be calming down though."

"How?" Puck asked.

"Same way Quinn does" Rachel smiled weakly and opened the door to Sam's new room. Sam and Quinn were both hanging off the bed with their hair hitting the ground and silently putting M&M's in their mouths.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Oh for fuck sakes, Quinn you're a bad influence."

Both Quinn and Rachel laughed a little. "We're going out. Sam's idea. Are you going to stay here?"

Sam sat up angrily. "I don't need to be baby sat." She muttered quietly.

Puck quickly replied. "It's not babysitting, It's me wanting to spend some time with my girl. You okay with that?"

"No, I want to be alone." She stressed

"Too bad, it was a rhetorical question. Now Berry, you guys can go and have Quinn home at a decent time." He joked.

***  
Quinn was slightly frustrated that she didn't know where they were going, I mean, she's Quinn Fabray! She loves being in charge. Now all she got to do is sit in the car and beg Rachel for clues.

"Okay! He's a clue. You're going to have fun." Rachel smiled.

Quinn huffed. "That's not a clue! It's a fact. I always have fun when you're around."

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see then."

About a half hour later and much pouting from Quinn, they pulled up to a massive warehouse type of building. Quinn cocked her eyebrow at the sign.

"Glow World?" She asked.

Rachel took the keys out of the ignition and smiled brightly. "Yep, come on."

_I've never even heard of this place._ Quinn thought as she held Rachel's hand and followed her into the sketchy building. Once inside, it was a bit nicer and sort of looked like the inside of laser tag. The teenaged guy behind the counter smiled at them and greeted as they walked in.

" So, we can do glow in the dark paintball, paint fight, or paint room. Which one?" Rachel asked looking up at Quinn.

"Umm... it's up to you, this was your idea." Quinn said feeling extremely excited.

"I'm not too excited about paintballing, as you already know my views on guns, but if that's what you want, I'm in."

"How about the paint room? I'm not too sure what it is but it all sounds fun." Quinn suggested.

Rachel nodded her head enthusiastically and walked over to the counter.

"A paint room for two?" The guy said, he must have overheard their conversation.

Rachel flashed her brilliant smile."Yes please."

"Hey, you're Rachel Berry right? You go to Mc Kinnley? I saw the new directions at regionals, my mom likes going to watch. I though you guys should have won. Your voice is amazing; honestly I was in awe when you sung Faithfully."

Quinn didn't like the way he smiled at Rachel, or how he was complimenting her. Obviously he was right, but jealously still rose up from Quinn. She walked to Rachel's side and put an arm around her waist and pulling her close, which didn't go unnoticed by the guy. He raised his eyebrows in realization.

"Oh, well I'll go get the room ready for you guys, in the mean time take these and change back there, 2nd door on the right." He said handing them a pile of white jumpsuits with chemistry glasses.

"Thanks" Quinn said shortly.

"Anytime" he said and obviously checked out Quinn and smiled at her, which made Rachel and little angry.

Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled Rachel to the dressing room. Rachel laughed as she slipped on the jumpsuit that was at least two sizes too big, she felt like an oompa loompa. She exited the dressing room to see Quinn was leaning against the wall, her hair pulled back into a loose bun and the chemistry glasses resting on top of her head.

_God, she's beautiful even in an ugly jumpsuit._

Quinn laughed at the size of Rachel's jumpsuit, which made her look like she was drowning in fabric.

"I know, I look stupid." Rachel muttered.

Quinn caught her hand and turned her toward herself "No, you look adorable" then kissed her on the lips.

They walked out hand in hand to see the guy from earlier waiting for them.

"Follow me." He smiled at the two.

The led them through what seemed like a maze of rooms and even a huge course which Quinn assumed was for paintballing. He stopped at a door, and then opened it. Inside everything was black, making Quinn slightly confused.

"Enjoy" he said leaving.

Rachel flicked on the light switch. Their jumpsuits were glowing white under the black light. Quinn looked around at the room, it was a lot bigger than she thought it would be and in the middle of the room there were a few buckets of paint with various paint brushes. The floor was covered in plastic and the walls had huge black sheets covering them. As Quinn took in her surroundings, Rachel opened the paint.

"Ready?" Rachel asked tossing Quinn a paint brush.

Quinn smiled brightly,_ now this is going to be fun._

***  
An hour later, every wall was covered in glowing orange, green, blue, yellow, and red paint. Rachel was just finishing putting the last "N" in "Rachel 3 Quinn."

Quinn looked over and smiled as she finished writing "Cheerio's" with a red circle and strike through it. She looked down at the green paint and smiled devilishly.

"Rach!" Quinn said loudly, when Rachel turned she was met with a splat of green paint from Quinn's brush. Quinn laughed loudly and Rachel stood with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"That wasn't very smart Fabray... you know what I think would look good in your hair?" Rachel picked up a brush with paint.

Quinn laughed and back further away from Rachel, shaking her head.

"Blue paint!" Rachel yelled and splattered it on Quinn's face. She was right. The Blue did look pretty cool in Quinn's almost glowing blonde hair.

"Oh that's it, you're going down Berry!"

***  
"Hey, were does Berry keep her guitars?" Puck asked Sam, after getting bored just laying on the bed in silence. She wouldn't talk to him as hard as he tried.

Sam shrugged lazily. She just wanted to curl up and cry, when she tried to think about something else, the memories with her mom would flood back viscously and when she tried harder, she would think of softball, and glance down at her arm in the sling.

She was sort of relived when he left the room she wanted a second to think. She stuffed her hands under the pillow to feel the coldness, but instead was met with a piece of paper.

_**413 Coleman ave, it will help. I promise. –Quinn.**_

Before she could think about it too much she heard Puck running back up the stairs, most likely two at a time. She put the note in her pocket.

"Okay, so since you haven't really been talking to me about your feelings or anything, I guess I'll tell you about mine, in song. Mr Shue says it's easier. He's a smart guy, you'll meet him when school starts I guess." He sat next to her on the bed.

He strummed a few times, and tuned the guitar as best as he could. Then cleared his throat and started strumming.

_And why do I need?  
Why do I need someone else?  
'Cause you comfort me  
You show me how to be myself_

_Another late night and a radio  
Turn that dial to another sad song_

_When all I need is a day inside  
Inside your mind to see what it's like  
And all I'm missing in you I see  
Am I who you want? Am I what you need?  
_  
_Why do you see  
Why do you see someone else  
'Cause I'm losing sleep  
I feel like time is running out  
If you had called an hour ago  
This basement might not be so cold_

Sam blinked her tears away, and drew a deep breath. "Go away. I want to be alone."

Puck stopped strumming and put the guitar down. "What?"  
_  
_"I said get out. I don't want you here." She said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

He stood and rose his hands in confusion. "Sam..."

"Get the fuck out and leave me alone Noah!" She snapped angrily, pushing at his chest with her good arm.

She wasn't strong enough to push him out, but he backed out of the room anyways with tears filling his eyes.

Quinn lay in the middle of the room covered, head to toe in glowing paint. Rachel dipped her hands in the bright yellow paint and walked over to Quinn, taking a seat.

"Would you kill me if I did this?" Rachel asked. Then pressed her paint covered hands on Quinn's breasts, leaving yellow hand prints on the jumpsuit.

Quinn laughed and kissed Rachel, taking her tongue into her mouth. They heard a knock and at door 5 minutes later, and Rachel groaned and got off Quinn to open the door. It was the guy from earlier, wearing his trademark irritating smile.

"I feel like I should inform you that we have cameras in all the rooms...and you two are one hot couple." He laughed.

"We'll be out in a minute" Rachel said before closing the door a little too roughly.

"God, I hate him." Quinn said standing up.

"At least he got a good show."

When they walked back to the lobby the guy laughed at Quinn and said "nice jumpsuit". Quinn looked down and realized you could still see a dull imprint of Rachel's hands.

***  
_**Check on Sam when you guys get home. She's loosing it.- Puck**_

Quinn stared at her phone is confusion, "We got to get to your house, something's up with Sam. I hope you don't mind cutting the date short."

Rachel nodded and put the car into drive "No, I actually felt sort of bad. You know, having fun while our friend's whole world is crumbling. It didn't really seem right. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, i just feel a little guilty."

Quinn sent another text back. _** On our way, why aren't you there though?**_

__Puck wasted no time replying. _** She kicked me out.**_

__****  
Hiram knocked softly at the door, afraid of making too much noise as if it would set the distressed girl off. When he didn't hear anything, he let himself into the room. Sam was sitting on the bed twirling a drumstick around in her fingers; her face was stained with tears.

"Hey, I know you've had a rough day but I'm supposed to remind you about the surgery tomorrow morning. Don't worry about funeral arrangements, James and I are taking care of it. And as for school, you can take as much time off as you want."

"She wanted to be cremated..." Sam dropped the sticks and laid down on the bed, in the fetal position fighting tears again.

Hiram let himself out of the room and quietly as possible.

Everything hurt. Her arm hurt from being broken, her eyes hurt from crying, her throat hurt from trying not to cry and her heart hurt from being shattered. She felt empty, useless, hopeless and angry. Everything that made her who she was is gone, she was damaged goods and she didn't want to taint anyone else. Not puck, who could do so much better than her, not Quinn or Rachel who should be focusing on their own relationship and defiantly not Mr. And Mr. Berry whom are far too kind to her considering she wasn't even supposed to be their responsibility.

When she finally got some of her emotions under control she went downstairs and stood in front of James and Hiram.

"Can you drive me to my...I mean... Can you drive me back? I forgot something's." Recently, she didn't like talking. It almost pained her to hear her own depressed words.

Hiram and James looked at each other worriedly, but they agreed to bring her back anyways. The car ride was silent, and Sam sat in the back seat once again with her eyes closed until the car came to its final halt.

"Are you going to come in? Or would you prefer to stay here?"

She simply shook her head.

"It's okay, what do you need?" James asked politely.

"In my room, on the floor is my long board. And if you wouldn't mind, everything from my closet, it's my only clothes still left there." Sam forced out.

Hiram and James just nodded then proceed into the house. They witnessed the destruction in Sam's bedroom and sighed deeply, everything they knew Sam loved most was destroyed, including her drum set, that she rarely let anyone touch. The Berry's collected Sam's things and quickly returned to the car.

Hiram checked his phone as James drove. "Rachel and Quinn are at the house, they were looking for you."

Sam rolled her eyes. _ Puck must have told them._

****  
When they reached the house, Sam didn't want to face Quinn and Rachel after what happened with Puck, so as soon as she stepped out of the car she threw her Long board on the ground and pushed off, she heard James say something about being careful but she didn't really pay attention. Instead she focused on the familiar feeling of the wind through her hair and the sound of the wheels carving the pavement. She dug her free hand in her pocket and pulled out the note Quinn had left her.

She wasn't sure why she decided to go, it was a spur of the moment type of thing, and her curiosity ate away at her. It was 15 minutes until Sam rode on to Coleman Ave and began looking at the numbers to find number 413. She was glad when she was getting close because she nearly lost her balance and fell a few times, which would most defiantly killed her arm that was being bound to her chest in a sling.

412, she pushed one more time then stopped in front of 413 Coleman ave. She wasn't impressed, she should have known.

_Are you fucking serious Quinn, You made me come to a church!_

***  
**So, Kind of a longer chapter. I'm trying to get through all the end of summer stuff in the story as fast as possible because I REALLY want to start writing about them at Mc Kinnley and Glee club and the main plot of this story with Rachel and Quinn. After this, Sam won't be as big of a character but she'll still be around obviously.**

**What do you think is going to happen with Rachel and Quinn! I'm very interested in hearing your thoughts so please Review and tell me :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Lashing Out

**Thanks for the reviews! I always enjoy reading your speculations on upcoming chapters!**

**Also, many of my words get auto corrected unnecessarily to other words that don't make sense, for this I am sorry, I'm trying to fix it.**

**This is just a little quick chapter filling in time before they go back to school, so enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

Usually Sam would have just walked away from the church and not given it a chance, but something inside her compelled her to walk in. Maybe it was because she thought that something within those doors could take away some of her unbearable pain, or tell her it was a dream, just something to make her feel a little better.

She walked down the aisle past the pews and took a seat at the front. She wasn't sure what to do, she was never very religious, nor was her mother or father, but still the stain glass image of Jesus was oddly comforting. Pastor Aaron walked in from one of the back rooms, letting the door shut loudly, startling Sam.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled warmly.

Sam didn't reply, but Pastor Aaron took a seat next to her anyways. "You're Samantha Logan, right?"

Sam looked at him confused; she hadn't met this man before or even attended this church. "Yeah...how do you know my name?"

He smiled at the fact he got her to speak. "Lima isn't a very big place, we've all heard about you being the star of the Lima Lions. And the accident...I'm sorry."

Sam winced, she didn't like everyone knowing. "It's not like it's your fault."

Her words were harsh and he knew this wasn't going to be easy. "I know, but it doesn't mean that I'm not sorry about what happened. No one deserves that... but may I ask how you found your way here?"

Sam still stared at the image of Jesus, but used her good arm to retrieve the note from Quinn and handed it to him.

He smiled once he read it. "Ahh, Quinn Fabray, of course."

Sam just nodded.

"I understand that you don't feel up for talking. Almost like, every time you do its someone else talking, someone deep inside that you can't connect to. And a single word can make you feel like everything is crumbling around you and you get the sudden urge to curl up and cry or break things."

For the first time, Sam snapped her head to look at him; his eyes were watering as well. "Yeah, how do you know that?"

"My son died last year, he was just going to start middle school. I felt like everything was against me and that I was tainted, almost like it was my fault somehow. I ended up pushing my wife away, a few of my friends. Just remember Samantha, you never know how strong you are until strong is the only choice you have."

Pastor Aaron stood up and slowly walked away; knowing Sam still had a lot to think about.

***  
The next morning Sam was off to the hospital for her surgery. Quinn and Rachel insisted that they go, but Sam turned them down and had Hiram drop her off. Quinn and Rachel decided to keep themselves busy in the meantime by spending the day at the Fabray house, while Judy was at work.

"I am so tired." Rachel complained, snuggling into Quinn's shoulder and neck.

Quinn put an arm around the smaller brunette and pulled her closer. "You're always tired Rachel, even though you never show it."

"Sleep is very important, Quinn. It's what gives me my energy for Glee, softball and you." Rachel smiled, looking at the TV but not paying attention.

"And why didn't you get any sleep?"

"Because I was worried about Sam. She never has nightmares, but last night she was screaming and crying in her sleep. Noah said she didn't even do that in the hospital that night after she found out."

Quinn furred her perfect blonde eyebrows. "I don't know, maybe she was in shock. I mean, she seemed pretty okay, and then we went to her house and I guess it broke her down."

"I guess so. Maybe it was for the best, she has to feel something. Do you think she's going to want to go to school tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"I doubt it. She doesn't even like talking. But speaking of school, what are we going to do about... us?" Quinn asked, she knew they had both been thinking it, but haven't really said it yet.

"Well... what do you want to do...? If you're afraid of people knowing we don't have to tell anyone who doesn't already know. I get I'm not the best arm candy at McKinley." Rachel said self consciously.

Quinn put her finger under Rachel's chin and lifted the brunettes face to her own. "I have never been more proud to call someone mine... I... I love you Rachel."

Rachel's face light up like Christmas lights, "I love you too Quinn."

Their smiles ended when their lips met happily, it didn't take them long to deepen the lip and tongue action. Rachel slowly moved over and straddled Quinn's waist. They were so consumed in each other's moans; they didn't hear the front door open or the footsteps making its way to the living room.

"Quinnie?" Judy's voiced was strangled and sad.

Quinn's eyes grew wide and she and Rachel pulled away from each other quickly, but the damage was done, they were caught in a seriously compromising position.

"Mom...I... I" she stammered.

"What is going on here?" Judy's face was littered with confusion, hurt, and disappointment. It reminded Quinn of that night when her father kicked her out.

Rachel felt completely out of place, she wanted to disappear, but she also wanted to be there for her girlfriend. Rachel almost jumped when she felt Quinn's hand intertwine with her own.

"Mom, Rachel's my girlfriend and I'm sorry if you don't like that but it's not going to change."

Judy's eyes went wide but her hurt and confused expression didn't change.

"I'll make it easier on you, I'll just go pack." Quinn turned and pulled Rachel towards the stairs with her.

Judy finally found her voice. "Don't go."

Quinn turned quickly with surprise. "What?"

"I said don't go Quinn, I've lost you once and I told myself I wouldn't do it again. I love you too much, and I can deal with this. And besides, Rachel is a very lovely young lady." Judy half forced a smile. She wasn't lying though, she never wanted to lose Quinn again over something so trivial and she really did like Rachel and her fathers.

Quinn walked over and hugged her mom tightly. This was the last thing she was expecting.

***  
The surgery didn't take very long, and Hiram stayed in the waiting room until the doctor came back out and showed him to Sam's recovery room. She was still asleep from the anaesthetic but smiled at her dishevelled features. He thought back to the times he spent with the Logan family and when he first met Sam and her mom.

_***_  
_"C'mon Rachel, it won't be that bad. You love sports." James convinced the 8 year old._

_She huffed and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "But I'm not good at making friends, what if they don't like me?"_

_"You'll be fine sweetie, just go and have fun. It's you're first practice." Hiram said pointing the group of girls._

_Rachel turned to see a short girl with light brown hair walking towards her with her mother. She braced herself for some rude comment that she usually received at school._

_"Hi, I'm Sam. You must be the new girl right?" Sam introduced with a bright smile, extending her hand._

_Rachel hesitantly took her hand and shook it. "Yes, I'm Rachel Berry, nice to meet you Sam."_

_Sam's mom smiled at the girls exchange, as did Hiram and James. "Hi, I'm Susan. Samantha's mom."_

_"I'm Hiram, and this is my husband James." He said shaking her hand._

_Sam seemed confused for a second then looked up at the two men then back to Rachel. "Two Dad's? Dude that's awesome! You're lucky."_

_Rachel beamed "The kids at my school think its weird and make fun of me. Why don't you?"_

_"Because my mom and dad taught me all about it. You gotta love everyone for who they are right mommy?" Sam said, sounding almost rehearsed._

_Susan smiled "Yes, hunny."_

_"Mr. Berry's can I bring Rachel to meet the team?" Sam asked politely._

_Hiram smiled. "Of course you can Sam. Have fun Rachel."_

_"Bye daddy." Rachel smiled._

_Rachel always smiled brightly, but this time it was different. For the first time, she had a real friend._

***  
When Sam woke up her first thought was how bright it was in the recovery room. Then she saw Hiram sitting in the car next to the bed.

"Can I go ho-... Can I leave today?" Her voice was scratchy and hurt her throat.

"Yes, I have already signed your discharge papers. Once you're feeling okay from the anaesthetic we can leave."

"Let's go."

"Okay, I'll go call the doctor in. He wants to talk to you before we leave."

While Hiram was out of the room Sam took that time to check out her arm. It was back in her sling, but now on her shoulder it was bandaged and had a harsh red stain across it. She tried to move it but it felt stiff and sent a flash of pain from her shoulder to her finger tips.

"Hey Sam, How are you feeling?" The doctor followed Hiram back into the room.

Sam shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, that's good I guess. Obviously the surgery was a success, with the new tissue there it should heal up fairly quickly. How about you come back in about a month or so for a quick check up and we'll consider physiotherapy depending on your progress. In a week I want you to try moving it around a little so it doesn't get too stiff and slowly go from there. I'm prescribing you painkillers, so take them as needed."

All Sam did was nod again as Hiram thanked the man and shook his hand.

***  
After a brief and frankly awkward talk with her mom, Rachel and Quinn went to the Berry's to see how Sam was doing. They had heard about what happened with her and Puck but didn't pay too much attention to it, hoping that it would all blow over soon.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Quinn said poking her head in the room.

Sam inwardly groaned. _ Fuck, doesn't anyone realize I want to be alone?_

"I'm fine."

She reluctantly moved her legs so Quinn and Rachel could sit.

"That good. I'm sure you'll make a speedy recovery, you always do." Rachel smiled unsurely.

There was an awkward silence before Quinn spoke up again. "So, want to talk about what happened with you and Puck?"

Sam could feel the anger rise uncontrollably in her body. "No, I don't."

Quinn didn't mean to push, but it came out anyways. "Sam, you have to talk about it, you can't keep pretending everything is fine when it's not, it's not good for you."

Sam never liked being told what to do, especially now, and she couldn't stop herself from snapping. "Before you start pointing fingers Quinn, make sure your hands are clean."

Rachel stared wide eyed at the two of them, not sure if she should get in the middle of this.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, don't pretend like we all don't see how you wince when someone mentions a baby, or you look like you're going to cry if you see a little kid. You keep all your fucking feelings bottled up too, you never talk about how you feel about Beth so don't start telling me what to do when you can't follow your own advice." Sam's words were venomous.

Quinn's expression changed from anger to hurt. "Fuck you, Sam. You don't want anyone to care about you? Well you're getting your wish."

Quinn stormed out of the room. Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

Sam wasn't done though "I know this is your house Rachel, but could you leave too?" it wasn't much of a question, but a demand.

Rachel wordlessly got up and left. As soon as the bedroom door closed, Sam cuddled up to herself and began crying.

***  
Rachel thought Quinn would be in her usual spot hanging upside down off a bed, but instead she heard soft whimpers coming from her bedroom down the hall. Quinn was curled up crying softly into the pillow. Rachel sat on the bed rubbing Quinn's back gently, when the blonde felt on contact, she sat up and hugged Rachel, crying into the crook of her neck.

"Don't take it so personally. Sam's going through a lot, and you know she doesn't mean it. She's just putting up walls, not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to knock them down."

Quinn tried to control her emotions. "I know, but it's true. Everything she said about hiding my feelings about Beth... I just don't want to be reminded of her, it hurts to much."

"It's going to hurt, no one expects you to be happy or okay with it." Rachel soothed.

Quinn lightened up a little. "How can you love me when I'm such a wreck, I have way too much baggage." She tried to smile.

Rachel smiled too and kissed Quinn on the head. "Your imperfections are perfectly acceptable to me."

****  
**Yeah, not as long as I was planning but it was a good place to end it. Next chapter is McKinley time (Wooo).**

**What did you think of the Church scene? And about Sam's behaviour towards everyone?**

**Or what do you think is in store for Sam now? How will she do at McKinley?**

**LOTS of Rachel and Quinn drama coming up :)**

**Reveiws? Please? Pretty Please?**


	5. Chapter 5: Back To McKinley

**As it is for most of you, school is kicking my ass, but here is a chapter anyways, it's a little longer.  
**********

Chapter 5

The rest of the night went by quietly; Quinn went home to get herself ready for school the following day and Rachel stayed in her room getting sheet music together for Glee. When dinner was ready, Sam didn't bother coming to the table, she took her food and retreated to her room. When Hiram and James asked what happened earlier, Rachel told them the short version and left it at that.

Her phone buzzed right before she was going to shower.

_**Berry, do you know if Sam's coming to school tomorrow? She's not answering me – Puck**_

_**I don't know Noah, she's not talking to me or Quinn either.- Rachel**_

_**Wtf happend?- Puck**_

_**Long story, tell you tomorrow? I have to shower. - Rachel**_

_**;) with Quinn?- Puck**_

_**God, do you ever have any clean thoughts?- Rachel**_

_**Not about you and Quinn. Ttyl Berry- Puck**_

__She closed her phone then proceeded to the washroom.

***  
Sam heard the shower start, and then poked her head out of the door; looking both ways to be sure no one was coming. She had waited for Rachel to take her nightly shower so that it would be easier to get past without out being noticed. She held a firm grip on her longboard and made her way slowly down the stairs, usually Hiram and James would be busy watching True Blood in the living room, which made it a little difficult to get to the front door unnoticed, so she decided that the back door through the kitchen would be ideal. She tip toed towards the kitchen then froze when she seen James leaning into the fridge for a snack.

_Shit, shit, shit, please don't hear me._ She tried to get past him to the door but failed.

James smirked and stood up to face the wide eyed Sam. "Under normal circumstances, I would tell you to get back up stairs because there's not sneaking out in this house, but I can't help but to believe that this is something important and you need to do this?"

Sam just nodded slowly.

"Okay, Rachel and Hiram would probably freak out and worry too much if they found out, so it's between you and I. Try not to stay out late. I'll leave this door unlocked for you."

Sam opened the back door and jogged to the road, pushing off on her longboard and let out a sigh of relief.

***  
Quinn was dozing off then her phone rang waking her up quickly.

"Hello?" Quinn asked quietly.

Rachel's voice was as cheerful as usual "Hey, where you asleep? Should I just talk to you in the morning?"

"No, it's okay. Are you ready to go back to school?"

"I'm always well prepared. Though I can't help but to feel slightly nervous." Rachel replied.

"And why is that?"

"Everything is going to be so different, I mean, aside from Puck, Santana and Brittany. None of the Glee members know that we're dating. Sam's going to be at McKinley this year, even though she isn't talking to anyone. What is she going to do when we have Glee after school?" Rachel ranted again.

Quinn sighed, taking everything in. "I actually forgot about all of that, but she doesn't want to be baby sat so she can do whatever she wants. And I forgot to remind you that I have Softball tryouts tomorrow morning at 6 am."

"Oh, so then I guess I'll have to meet you before classes start?"

"Sure, I'll talk to you in the morning. Goodnight." Quinn smiled.

"Night" Rachel beamed. Talking and begin around Quinn always put her in the best mood.

****  
Even after playing with the Lions all summer, Quinn was still nervous. She wasn't looking forward to being the new girl again, especially now that all these girls probably knew all about her drama last year. But she held her head high, adjusted her bag on her shoulder and walked to the field, most of the girls were standing around and talking and the outcasts were clear. There had to of been at least 30 girls there to try out, most of which looked at her with shocked expressions and whispered to their friends.

Quinn wordlessly went to put her bag in the dugout and began lacing up her cleats. A tall girl with long brown hair, that was pulled back into a ponytail with a white thin headband, walked in to the dugout and began doing the same. She took one look at Quinn and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow, Quinn Fabray is slumming it with the softball players? Never thought I'd see the day" She said, almost coldly.

Quinn looked at the girl and realized she didn't know who she was, and now that she really looked, she didn't know most of these girls' names, sure she had seen some of them around, but they never registered on her radar.

When Quinn didn't reply, the girl continued. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sound like such a bitch. I'm Blaire. So, what made you decide to tryout?"

Quinn was considering giving the girl the cold shoulder, but decided against it. "Hi, I'm Quinn, my last name isn't necessary and it's sort of a long story."

Before their conversation could go too long, the coach called them to the field. Quinn could still feel all eyes on her.

"Morning girls, I'm coach Mac. Some of you's might not know me because I am not a teacher here; McKinley hires me to coach you ladies. Welcome back to the returning players, and welcome to the new girls trying out. No spots are guaranteed to any players even if you were on the team last year, so don't rest on your laurels. I don't believe in having more than one tryout because as you know, second chances aren't easily given in this sport, so you have once chance to prove to me that you have what it takes to call yourself a McKinley Titan. Go stretch, and throw, then we'll run a bit. After I'll need the infielders to line up at first, pitchers and catchers at the plate and outfielders to center. Go."

Quinn kept up well with the other girls, she had a few over throws while doing a drill in outfield, but then again so did others. Luckily the pitchers there were slower than she was used to this summer and had no problem connecting with the ball. The curious looks never stopped throughout the try out, though Blaire was the only one who spoke to her. At the end of practice, most of the girls where breathing heavily, but Quinn was fine. Cheerio's really helped out her cardio.

"Good work ladies, I already have a good idea of who is going to make the team, the roster will be posted by the end of the day." Coach Mac said, dismissing the girls.  
Quinn felt a hand on her shoulder, "Good work today, it was pretty unexpected." Blaire smiled.

"Thanks...ugh you did well too, good luck" Quinn stammered.

***  
It took Rachel longer than usual to get ready; she knew Quinn wasn't a big fan of her animal sweaters so she opted to leave that out of her wardrobe choice. She decided on a tight blue V Neck and a short black skirt. She wasn't sure if she should wake up Sam, so she ended up standing in front of the girls bedroom door contemplating it for a good 10 minutes, before the door swung open and Sam gave her a questionable look before brushing past her and heading down the stairs.

Rachel drew a deep breath, the followed the girl into the kitchen wordlessly.

"Morning girls, Sam are you sure you want to go today?" Hiram asked concerned.

She just nodded and poured herself a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch. She vaguely remembered that the Berry's didn't like sugary cereal and they usually only had raisin bran and miniwheats. They must have done shopping for her.

"Well I'm driving Hiram and myself to work, have a good day girls" James said, taking his brief case and heading out the backdoor.

Rachel didn't attempt making conversation over breakfast, though she did while they were getting ready.

"Meet you at the car?" She tried.

She shook her head "nope." Then she exited the house with her longboard.

***  
Rachel shook her head and proceeded to school, a little more excited than she was last year. And she couldn't suppress her smile when she seen Quinn waiting by the front door. She was wearing a white tank top with a Purple and white striped cardigan and dark blue skinny jeans.

Quinn greeted Rachel with a big hug and quick kiss on the lips, trying to not stare at the almost visible cleavage.

A group of guys walked past witnessing the exchange from the girls who formerly hated each other and one of them gasped "Dude Wtf?"

"Sorry, forgot. We were going to tone it down right?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Well, if it's okay with you, I wouldn't mind acting completely normal. I don't think she should have to hide our relationship considering we are both comfortable and your mother knows now."

Quinn smiled. "I agree, people can make their own observations, if they ask we can tell them the truth right?"

"Sup, bitches!" Santana yelled from the parking lot. Her Brittany and Puck waved them over.

Rachel instinctively took Quinn's hand in her own. They could both hear the whispers and see the people pointing but decided to ignore it.

"Hey guys" Quinn smiled, receiving a big strong hug from Brittany.

"So I guess you two aren't hiding anything?" Santana replied.

"Nope."

"How's Sam?" Puck asked eagerly.

Rachel drew a deep breath. "Not good, she lashed out of Quinn the other night, and hasn't talked to anyone since."

"How's she getting to school?" Brittany asked, finally keeping up with a conversation.

"She took off on her long board." Rachel replied.

Almost on cue, Sam rode into the parking lot. Taking a quick look at the group then disappeared within the school. In that second she looked at them, they could all see and almost feel the hurt in her eyes. The class bell rang and they all split up for their separate classes. Santana and Quinn had English first period and Brittany, Rachel and Puck had Spanish.

Quinn and Santana took their regular spots at the back of the class. The rest of the students walked in slowly and took their seats. Blaire strode into the classroom and looked around, spotting Quinn and the empty desk to her left, she quickly occupied the seat.

"Hey, Quinn. I would usually say your last name but you said it wasn't needed." She smiled.

It sort of caught Quinn off guard. She looked so different now than she had earlier this morning, her long brown hair was let down and she had long side swept bangs that framed her face almost perfectly. Not to mention her cute, quirky smile that seemed to do up higher on one side.

Quinn let out an unsure chuckle "Hey Blaire."

From the other side of Quinn Santana raised an eyebrow at the two. "Ugh, Q?"

Quinn suddenly remembered that Santana was even there. "Oh, right. Santana this is Blaire, Blaire this is Santana. Blaire was at the tryouts this morning."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Blair smiled sweetly.

Santana squinted slightly and raised her eyebrow "Hi." She replied shortly.

_Note to self. Keep an eye on this bitch._

***  
By the time Sam finished in the office, the students were all ready heading for lunch. She slowly made her way to find her locker, and put her books down to open her it with her free arm. She noticed a big guy and his friends walking at down the hall holding slushies. Their paced quickened and Sam followed their gaze, Rachel was at her locker just down the hall with her back to the guys.

_ahh fuck._

Sam walked over to a few yards in front of Rachel, not that the girl noticed. Karofsky didn't pay any attention to Sam until he felt her slam her good arm onto the bottom of the slushie, sending it up into his face in a cold splash. The hallway went quiet, and for the first time Rachel turned from her locker to see Sam standing defensively in front of her and Karofsky covered in red slushy.

"You BITCH!" he yelled at Sam.

Sam didn't budge. "Don't fuck with Rachel. It's not in your best interest." She said walking away.

She didn't know where she was going, but she just kept walking till she reached the auditorium. She let herself in and slipped into one of the seats. Her phone buzzed a few times before she decided to check it.

_**Thank you...-Rachel**_

_**Where are you? Can we talk? - Puck**_

_**Slushied Karofsky? Badass – Santana**_

__She didn't bother replying, but instead sat in the empty auditorium until the bell rang.

***  
it didn't take long for news to spread at McKinley. Majority of the school knew about Quinn and Rachel by the end of lunch time. People didn't hide their unwelcoming glares, or rude remarks. Quinn and Rachel avoided the cafe at all costs and decided to drive to Subway to eat instead. They came to the conclusion that the Glee club deserved an explanation that they would provide in glee after school.

The afternoon classes seemed to go by painfully slow. Quinn was being shunned by most of the school, she didn't have any classes with Rachel, and Sam wouldn't even utter a word to her even though they were now lab partners for Bio. She wasn't sure what she was more excited for, going to glee and seeing Rachel or finding out if she made the McKinley softball team. She was so consumed in her thoughts she didn't notice Finn's lurched figure practically running at her with enough rage to start another world war.

"You fucking bitch!" He snapped, making her stop dead in her tracks.

She didn't know how to reply. She usually wasn't afraid of people, and she was never afraid of Finn of all people. But now she was utterly terrified, he looked insane, wild... dangerous.

"You're using her! You fucking slut, she is too good for you." Finn screamed angrily. By now the students had packed into the hallway to watch the show down.

It reminded her of when he found out that Beth wasn't his, and she hated to even remember it, let alone relive it all over again.

Not only did she have Finn yelling in her face, but she could hear the snickers and people muttering "dyke". Everyone was against her.

Quinn wanted to run away and cry, but before she could she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Mercedes looking at her sympathetically. When she turned back to Finn, she saw a blur of Pucks plaid shirt pushing Finn into a locker roughly.

"The fuck is wrong with you man? Leave her alone."

"She's a fucking tramp, but of course, you knew that right Puck?" He sneered.

Puck lost his temper and punched Finn in the nose, making the taller guy drop to his knees. Puck took that opportunity to turn back to Quinn and Mercedes and walk away with them. They turned the corner before Quinn started to break down on Pucks shoulder.

"I Fucking hate this school." She tried to put on a smile.

"Hey girl, don't worry about it. It will all blow over soon." Mercedes soothed

"That punk better not show up for glee." Puck said bitterly

****  
as usual Rachel bounced her way to the glee rehearsal room, but got derailed by a beaten looking Finn.

"Rachel! How could you do this? You barley gave me a chance. I can understand you dating someone else, but fucking Quinn? Are you stupid? She's using you for some sick form of Cheerio torture. They're going to make a fool out of you."

Rachel wasted to time replying. "First of all, watch your language when you're talking to me. And secondly, how dare you come back and expect me to run back into your arms after you slept with Santana and lied to me about it. And you know what, I love Quinn, and she loves me, so no matter what you say isn't going to change anything."

"You're making a big mistake; I can have anyone in this school, someone better than you and Quinn. Fuck you both."

"You'll never find another girl stupid enough to love you like I did" and with that she turned on her heel and walked into the Glee room. __

__The whole Glee club was standing by the door with concerned eyes, as soon as Rachel walked in, Quinn ran to hug her.

"Given everything that happened today, I think we should all sit down and talk." Mr Shue suggested.

***  
It took a few minutes to get everyone settled but then Rachel and Quinn started to answer questions.

"I think what everyone wants to know is, how the hell did you two happen?" Matt asked wide eyed.

Quinn and Rachel exchanged a look before Rachel took the queue to begin. "Well, Quinn joined the Lima Lions Softball team, which I was already on. To be honest neither of us was very pleased at first, but over the course of the summer we...bonded."

Brittany snickered in the corner and whispered something to Santana who laughed too. "No Britt, Bonded, not Bondage. I don't think they're that kinky yet."

Everyone laughed, but Quinn looked horrified as did Mr Shue.

"Wait Rachel plays a sport?" Tina asked.

"Yes, and she's really good. I think you guys would be surprised about how much you don't know about Rachel." Quinn laughed.

Artie raised his hand next. "Who's that girl who slushied Karofsky for you?"

Rachel thought back to earlier that day. "That's Sam. She played on the team with us. She is sort of going through a rough time right now."

"Dude, she's a hottie." Mike chirped in.

Puck shot him a death glare. "She's my girlfriend... I think."

"You think?" Kurt laughed.

Rachel took the liberty of replying. "As I said, she's going through some stuff right now. It would be great if we could all look out for her around school. I know we're not at the top of the social ladder but that's what Glee's all about."

"We'll look out for you and Quinn too. I know today hasn't been easy, and trust me I know what its like. We're all like a family right? We got to all look out for each other." Kurt smiled.

Matt rolled his eyes, most of the time he reminded everyone of a male Santana. "I hate to be a downer on this Brady bunch moment, but what about Finn? He's our lead male vocalist. Like it or not we're probably going to need him."

"He'll get over it when he realizes he only has us, but that doesn't mean Quinn should forgive him." Santana said monotone as usual

Rachel looked concerned, she hadn't heard about the altercation. "What happened?"

Quinn just whispered "We'll talk about it later."

"Okay guys, now that most of this is cleared up, we don't have much to do today and I know it's been difficult for most of you so I'm going to let you out early and I'll see you all tomorrow." Mr Shue stood and left.

***  
When the last bell rang Sam practically ran from her classroom and to her locker. She was happy that her longboard just barley happened to fit in her locker. She only had a little bit of homework, but decided against taking her backpack anyways, she left the school as soon as possible but didn't go right to the Berry's; instead she stopped at the church. She wasn't sure why she decided to go, well since she thought about it, she didn't really decide to, her legs just brought her there.

There were a few people in there talking to Pastor Aaron. She didn't know why she felt upset about him being busy because she didn't want to talk to anyone. Regardless of her inner debate she took a seat in the Pew anyways, looking at the stain glass image of Jesus that she and Quinn seemed so compelled by.

Eventually, Pastor Aaron made his way to her, but this time decided not to speak first. That was a bad idea because he ended up sitting there for 20 minutes without hearing so much as a breath escape her lips. But from the time he sat down till know, she could tell she wasn't as tense.

"I talked to Hiram and James Berry the other day. About the Funeral. They figured that you would like to keep it as small as possible." He tried.

"I'd prefer not to have one. She wanted to be cremated and that was it. After my dad died we both realized how much we hated funerals. She said she would never want a bunch of people to stand around and cry over her." Sam wasn't sure were that voice came from. It barley sounded like her. It was drained, cold, tired.

Pastor Aaron nodded. "That is manageable. Though we need to have an official reading of the will with your mother's lawyer. Hiram said he would go with you."

"Can you read it?"

"I'll see if it's okay." Pastor Aaron tired to hide his smile. He knew she was beginning to trust him.

He could see her eyes watering and her face twisting in confusion.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"That you're the closest thing to god I can get, and the closer I am to him, the closer I feel to her..." She bent her head down a little and let the tears fall, but tried to hide her face.

***  
"I don't want to look... I can't." Quinn closed her eyes and refused to look at the final roster in front of her face.

The hallway had been abandoned long ago and Quinn assumed she was the last one to check to see if she made the team.

Rachel laughed and squeezed Quinn's hand a little tighter. "C'mon now who's being the dramatic one?"

"Rach, can't you just look and tell me? I think I'm going to puke." Quinn's eyes were still forced shut.

Rachel refused to look too. "Nope, this is all you. Open your eyes. please Quinn..."

Quinn opened her eyes slowly and looked down the list. Scanning through names she barely knew. Until she came to the second last name.

_Quinn Fabray._

Rachel must have read it at the same time and they both jumped up in happiness, Quinn hugging Rachel excitedly. Their celebration was cut short by the sound of someone walking down the hall. Quinn looked over her shoulder and seen Blaire and another girl walking towards them.

"Hey, Quinn. Congrats on making the team. I checked earlier." Blaire smiled.

Quinn looked back at the list and sure enough Blaire's name was underneath her own. "Oh, you too. Not that I'm surprised though."

Blaire smiled ear to ear at the compliment. "Oh, this is Chelsea. She's on the team too." She said gesturing to the shorter red head.

"This is Rachel... my ...ugh girlfriend." Quinn stuttered slightly before grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Very pleased to meet you, congratulations to all of you, I'm sure you did great this morning." Rachel smiled, leaning into Quinn.

"Yeah, should be a fun season. We have winter practices indoor so we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Talk to you later, Quinn and... Michelle?" She said, botching Rachel's name.

"...It's Rachel." She said trying to stay level headed and forced a smile.

"Yeah... Rachel." Blaire replied, before turning around and walking out the same way she'd come in.

"She's the first person that's been nice to us besides the Glee kids today." Quinn said, making her way to her car.

"Yeah, I guess" Rachel replied, feeling uneasy. _  
__**  
**_****  
**Woah, big chapter again. SEE I told you more Quinn and Rachel. What drama do you think is next for those two?**

**and, no, Sam will not be**_** singing**_** in Glee ever. I feel like that would be a little too much like other stories, but I do have plans for her eventually too.**

**Tell me what you think pleaseee? Reviews help me write faster, seriously it's like a drug. :P **


	6. Chapter 6: Looking Up

**Just a short chapter that I wrote since I've been bed bound for the past 2 days. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

The next couple of days moved by painfully slow for everyone. Quinn didn't start preseason softball practices for a few more days, which she wasn't sure was a good or bad thing. She now had free time after school to spend time with Rachel, though it wasn't the same as it was in the summer. With all the harassment and name calling from people at school, Rachel seemed a little off. In Glee she could barely remember the lyrics or would frequently go sharp and not even care enough to correct herself. Quinn could easily see that something was wrong but every time she asked, Rachel quickly dismissed it and distracted Quinn with kisses, but never progressing from there.

Even with the help of the Glee kids, things at school were still bad. Quinn completely understood how Kurt felt now, and even felt guilty for not being by his side earlier. Being pregnant at McKinley was one thing that people could handle, but being in a same sex relationship was something that was frowned upon in most of Ohio. Quinn knew that people weren't going to accept it anytime soon. Though she found a new friend in Blaire, apparently the girl had serious pull with the other athletes at McKinley and most of them tried to leave her and Rachel alone. Even Finn hadn't been seen much around the school, he kept his distance when he could and even avoided Glee. So needless to say, Quinn was all but begging for Softball practices to start to get her mind off everything else.

Things were slowly look up for Sam. They had done a reading of her mother's will and found out that her mom had left her a lot of money, though Sam insisted that she pay the Berry's for covering her living expenses and surgery, but they refused. Her arm was a little better, she no longer wore the sling and was able to move it a little more than before with limited pain. She never did like taking pain medication, so she decided to deal with the pain without it. She still hadn't been talking much to anyone other than Pastor Aaron and even still, she would go to the church and just sit there often times never exchanging a word with him. Quinn had been considerably surprised to see Sam there on Sunday, sitting by herself silently. Sam also hadn't spoken to Puck, though she would never admit it, she missed him, she actually missed talking with everyone else too, but couldn't bring herself to do so. A few girls from the Lima Lions came to visit but mostly ended up talking to Quinn and Rachel when Sam would stalk away from them. Her nightmares were still very vivid and would often wake up screaming in a cold sweat, and she would still pray that no one else would hear her because they were worried enough as it is.

****  
Rachel had been contemplating this for a while and must have paced back and forth a dozen times in her room before working up the nerve to knock on Sam's door. When there was no answer, Rachel slowly opened the door. Sam was air drumming with her headphones on, wincing slightly at the pain. She took off her headphones once she saw Rachel fidgeting nervously.

"Hey, I know you never want to talk anymore, but do you think you can try and help me out?" Rachel tried, she was desperate.

"Sure, the doors behind you." Sam said; her voice monotone. Usually she would laugh at her own joke, but she didn't have the energy anymore.

Rachel looked defeated, "I'm serious. I need someone to talk to..."

Sam let out a sigh and patted on the bed beside her. She was only doing this because it was Rachel. Ever since they were little they could confide in each other, Rachel told her everything and seeing her so distraught made Sam feel guilty at the thought of turning her away.

"s'wrong?" Sam asked.

Rachel breathed out. "What if we made a mistake? And what if everyone at school is right?"

Sam knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

" You hear what everyone is saying. I'm just Rachel Berry, the Glee loser. I have no business being with Quinn Fabray, if she wasn't with me her life would be so much better. She wouldn't get slushied, or pushed into lockers, or made fun of... I'm not good for her." Rachel's eyes sparkled with tears.

"That's not true; you make Quinn a hell of a lot happier than she was. When I met her at the beginning of summer she had this sadness that followed her around because of Beth, then she started dating you and it went away. Quinn's a big girl; if she wasn't happy with you she would say something." Sam was actually surprised by the expression in her voice that hadn't been there in weeks.

"She probably hates me now though..." Rachel said looking down at her lap embarrassed.

"And why is that?"

"I've been...with holding sex..."

for the first time in a while Sam cracked a smile and let out a laugh, making Rachel smile brightly too.

"I've missed your laugh... I've missed you." Rachel said slowly, not wanting to upset the girl.

Sam ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "About the sex thing, don't deny her anymore, seriously that shit can drive a girl insane."

Sam changed the subject, because she had no desire to talk about herself.

_Wow, that's the most I've talked in...along time._

***  
Quinn walked down the hall clutching her books to her chest, first period had just ended and she had already felt like school should be over. She glanced at her locker, to see Karofsky, Azimo and Finn leaning close by. She readied herself and tried to walk over without being noticed.

"Hey Quinn." Azimo said, causing Quinn to curse under her breath.

"What do you want?" She spat.

"So, Berry is a Vegetarian right? But would you both be considered Vagatarians now?" Karofsky laughed hard at his own joke.

Quinn wasn't impressed, but she had heard better jokes so decided to ignore it. Before she turned away, she saw a flash of guilt run over Finns face before he walked in the other direction.

***  
Having no classes with Rachel seriously sucked, especially this morning because Quinn was late for school and she hadn't gotten the chance to see her at all this morning. So by the time lunch rolled around, both girls were like heat seeking missiles looking for the one another.

Quinn felt arms wrap around her waist from behind as Artie and Puck muttered hello to Rachel. Quinn's jaw hit the floor at the site of her petite girlfriend. Rachel looked good every day, especially since she got rid of those horrid animal and Christmas sweaters, but today something was different. Sure it could have been that the blonde hadn't gotten past 2nd base in weeks or maybe this was just the reaction Rachel was hoping for. Rachel wore a purple tank top that hugged her body perfectly with a black and grey argyle mini skirt that showed off her perfect legs, that alone would drive Quinn insane, but Rachel also had her hair curled slightly and put back in a pony tail, with her bangs out.

"You...Look. Wow." Quinn stammered.

_ Mission accomplished._ Rachel smiled.

Rachel smiled and took a seat next to her girlfriend. She kept up conversation with the Glee kids and Quinn tried to get over her shock. That is until she felt Rachel's small hand on her bare knee.

That little gesture under the table had Quinn speechless, she could barley think straight. Then Rachel's hands began moving slowly and seductively up her leg, meeting the bottom on her own plain blue skirt. Quinn tried not to show the emotion she was feeling on her face, but Santana was looking at the two suspiciously. Rachel slid it up further on Quinn's toned leg up her skirt causing the blonde to jump.

"Are you alright Quinn?" Santana smirked.

All Quinn could do was nod. Her body felt like it was on fire and longed for Rachel's touch. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand from under her skirt and pulled it out, standing and pulling Rachel with her.

"Ugh, Rach and I are going to go... talk to Mr. Shue about something... see you guys later." Quinn lied, pulling an eager Rachel from the cafe.

Santana looked over to where Blaire was sitting, staring and Quinn and Rachel exit the cafeteria. Santana didn't trust most people, but she really didn't like Blaire.

***  
"What the hell Rachel! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Quinn said, once in the hallway and away from others.

Rachel played innocent "What are you talking about?" she smiled sweetly.

"Your wandering hand!"

Rachel's innocence turned into a seductive grin. "What's wrong? Did you enjoy it too much?"

Rachel stepped forward and pressed her body against Quinn's. The blonde looked around quickly before settling on the small computer lab that was often used for Yearbook editing. It was now dark and closed off so Quinn pushed it open happily dragging Rachel with her. As soon as the door closed Quinn attached her lips to Rachel's hungrily. Their tongues were met and meshed. Lips sucked and sipped at one another.

Rachel's ran hands slowly over Quinn's body; shoulder to hip, back to breast. Small moans emanated from Quinn's mouth, vibrating Rachel's mouth. The pressure grew between them as low moans began to echo from the walls. Quinn pushed her hips to Rachel's, groaning at every little bit of contact that she could obtain.

Rachel took the hint and let her hand travel south, under Quinn's skirt. She palmed Quinn's heat causing the girl to shudder. Rachel pulled down Quinn's underwear and slowly rubbed the taller girl's clit, making Quinn break the kiss to moan loudly.

Quinn knew that Rachel would need release too so she pulled down the petite girls underwear and gently started rubbing as well as Rachel moaned into her shoulder.

"You're so wet" Quinn groaned into Rachel's ear.

Quinn had to suppress a gasp as the brunette shoved two fingers into her keeping a steady pace. Rachel was grinding herself onto Quinn's hand before the taller girl followed suit and put two fingers in her girlfriend.

After a few minutes of moaning and finger thrusting Rachel felt Quinn's walls tighten around her fingers. The blonde's soft whimpers pushed Rachel over the edge seconds later.

***  
Puck wasn't a dumb guy, I mean, sure he didn't do well in school but he could read people pretty easily. He also knew that Sam was pushing him and everyone else away because she was hurting and didn't want anyone to care about her. When he told his mom this even she had been pretty surprised by his observation and had advice of her own.

"It's been a while, and she can only get through this on her own for so long before she'll need help. Don't give her so much space; you have to show her that you're still there for her, Noah. She'll appreciate it." Ms Puckerman said.

Puck thought it over for a second before coming up with a brilliant idea. "Yeah, thanks mom. I got to go work on something."

He climbed his stairs 3 at a time to his room, and then fired off a text to Quinn and Rachel before picking up his guitar and laptop.

_** Tomorrow after school, make sure Sam comes to Glee. I have to show her something. –Puck**_

***  
For once, Sam didn't go to the church after school. She had neglected her school work since it started and didn't want Hiram and James to get a phone call saying she was failing, they were already worried about her enough.

She walked into the kitchen to see Hiram, Rachel and James sitting at the island counter top smiling at her suspiciously.

Sam glanced back awkwardly. "Hi..?"

James smiled back creepily "Hey Sam, can you do us a favour and get the...wrench from the garage?"

_wtf, the wrench? Since when did they do handiwork? _ "Ugh, yeah... sure?" she replied.

Sam walked to the hallway and opened the door to the garage, from the stairs it looked like it had been cleaned. She walked down the stairs then stopped dead in her tracks. In the center of the large garage was her drum set, all the heads of the drums had been replaced since she broke them and it was set up.

, a little backwards but she didn't mind.

"We thought you'd like to start playing again..." Hiram said from behind her.

She could barley register her own thoughts and before she knew it she was hugging him tightly "Thank you so much..."

"We even got it sound proofed, not that your drumming sounds bad. Oh and we weren't sure how you like it to be set up so we did our best...you can change it around." Rachel said, hugging Sam too.

Things were starting to look up for her; finally not everything seemed so...dark and unwelcoming, though nothing would ever be the same.

***  
The day had gone by slowly and uneventful, which Quinn couldn't really complain about. No one had really said much of anything to her or Rachel, even Karofsky walked past them without so much as a giggle. It was odd, but she would take it, being invisible was a lot better than being a target right?

Rachel and Quinn had already asked Sam to come to the Glee rehearsal after school, but she flat out refused. So they were kind of at a loss as to how they were going to get her there.

"Can I, ugh talk to you guys?" Finn's big frame loomed over Quinn and Rachel at their lockers.

Quinn exchanged a look with Rachel before nodding to Finn.

He shifted awkwardly on his heels and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm really sorry about what I did and said before. I didn't mean it, I really didn't. I was just... surprised and hurt and I shouldn't have reacted like that. Can you please forgive me?"

Quinn wanted to tell him to fuck off, but decided against it. She was trying the whole forgiveness thing, especially since he forgave her for the whole baby situation.

"Yeah... let's just put it all behind us okay?" Quinn spoke slowly.

Rachel was shocked by her girlfriend's reaction; she would have thought that Quinn would never talk to Finn again.

"...actually. Can you do us a favour after next period, before Glee?" Rachel smiled at her own brilliance.

***  
"What the fuck? Where is she?" Puck asked, when Quinn and Rachel walked into Glee without Sam.

"Puck, watch your language." Mr Shue scolded.

Everyone turned their attention to the door when they heard loud screams of protest getting closer and closer.

"I got her." Finn smiled. Holding a flailing Sam over his shoulder.

Sam kicked and swung her arms angrily. "Can someone tell Lurch to put me the hell down?"

Puck smiled and pointed Finn in the direction of an empty seat beside Tina and Mike, where Finn dropped Sam.

"Mr Shue, if you don't mind, I'd like to sing something." Puck said, tuning his guitar.

"Take it away Puck."

He settled himself in front of the Glee kids, but only making eye contact with Sam.

_"We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine"  
_  
Everyone in Glee showed bright smiles at Puck. No one would ever think he would be the romantic type.

_"Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die, no"_

Brittney and Santana started swaying their arms in the back row, as everyone else caught on and did the same.

_"You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Girl, don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on and on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby"  
_Puck finished the last few chords on his guitar, then looked back up to Sam whose eyes were watering. She stood up and silently took his hand and pulled him into the hall.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch lately." She cried into his chest. She wasn't sure why she was crying but she couldn't really stop the tears from falling.

"shhh... It's fine. Let's get out of here okay?" He said holding her gently.

***  
**The song Puck sings is "Always Be My Baby by Mariah Carey" But I prefer David Cooks version, you should look it up :)  
**  
**Okay, this chapter was mostly to get time to pass a bit in the story and getting a foot in the door for future issues and plots.**

**I don't really give vivid details on the OC's looks because I'd prefer you guys to use your imagination somewhat on how they look, which brings me to this question. If this was a movie or if Blaire and Sam were really in Glee, what actress would you have play them? I'm curious to see who you all think would be a good match. Review Pleaseeee? Pretty Please?  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to Glee

**Whoa, Sorry for the no update in forever. My computer likes to crash for a month. And even though the story is called "The Off Season" I don't much time to settle down between school and other sports, as I'm sure is the same for you guys.  
Anyways here is a short chapter so get the ball rolling again. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Quinn sat in the cold wet grass with the other girls as Coach Mac paced in front of them.

"Morning ladies. Congratulations, you are now a part of the McKinley Titans Softball Team. You should feel honoured, but don't think you've made it and all the hard work is over. Your position on this team is never secured, you slack off and you're gone, especially after last season. Now start your warm up, it's going to be a long morning."

As usual, Quinn was leading the group in the run, but Blaire soon caught up.

"Running away from us?" Blaire smiled.

Quinn let out a small laugh. "Yeah well I thought I could get away from Coach Mac while I can."

Blaire smirked. "5 am Practices aren't your thing?"

" I don't mind that so much, Coach Mac just seems really intense."

"She is. She's probably going to be a hard ass this season too, after last year. "

Quinn's face turned with confusion. "What happened last year?"

Blaire snorted. "It was the first time in 15 years that we didn't qualify for nationals. Everyone took it pretty hard."

Quinn felt really stupid, how could she have not known about that? She couldn't even recall a time that she heard anyone really talk about the girl's softball team.

Quinn looked down at her cleats sort of embarrassed. "I'm sorry, that must have sucked."

Blair shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, it's okay because we're going to win it all this year. How could we not? We've got you right?"

Quinn could feel herself blush but turned her head so Blaire wouldn't see.

"Good Job Quinn and Blaire. For now on I want you two to be fitness partners. Fitness training is every day from 4-7pm." Coach Mac said, retreating to the dugout.

Quinn rolled her eyes _great, so I have Glee for an hour, then fitness then sleep. Good bye life._

Blaire nudged Quinn slightly "looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year."

***  
Puck slowed his truck and rolled down his windows. "Sup beautiful? I'll give you a ride as long as you don't tell my girlfriend." He smirked.

Sam took out her headphones "Does your girlfriend know you have such shitty pick up lines?"

"She thinks they're badass, now get in. That longboard is a death trap." Puck stopped the truck and opened the passenger side door.

"No it's amazing; it's like surfing on land. Don't knock it till you try it." She retorted, buckling her seatbelt.

"I'll ride that thing if you do me a favour." Puck stated.

Sam looked at him suspiciously. "What kind of favour?"

Puck smiled slyly. "Just don't book anything for this weekend, okay?"

Sam groaned "I don't think I'm going to like this."

***  
Quinn and Santana walked slowly into the classroom, both of them not really wanting to be there in the first place.

"Seriously, Q. You and Berry can't keep doing it at school, its gross. Actually I don't want to hear about you two doing anything expect playing scrabble with elderly people."

Quinn felt her face go a shade of red. "I- I ... We didn't do anything." She lied.

"Sure, I don't believe that for a second."

Blaire took her seat not too long after Quinn, but she ignored the death glares from Santana.

"Good morning Santana." She smiled brightly.

Santana narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Good morning, I see the assassins have failed...Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Under most circumstances Quinn would have laughed, but she held it in. "Santana..."

"Shut it tubers, you'll thank me eventually." Santana said putting her head back down in her text book.

***  
Having a supply teacher in class was always a blessing; Sam summed it up to Jesus giving her a well deserved brake now that she's spent a shitload of time in church recently. With a quick excuse to the new temporary teacher, she was able to skip out on the class and roam the halls. Sam had recently given up on thinking before she acted because it never helped, she always ended up arguing with herself and it was beginning to get exhausting. Now she let her feet take her wherever she ended up.

Sam stuck her head in to the concert band room, to find it empty. She slowly let herself in and made her way to the small drum set. It was relaxing to sit on the stool and hold the sticks in her hand and she didn't even have to play a single note.

"Do you play?" Mr Shuester said from he doorway.

Sam jumped a bit and stood up, away from the drum set. "Ugh, I used to..."

"Used to? I doubt you can forget how." He smiled.

Sam relaxed a little. "I didn't forget...I've just gone through a lot..."

He nodded slowly. "So I've heard. If you're feeling up to it, and if your arm is okay, you should drop by the Glee room after school. Our drummer transferred and we need Finn to be learning the chorography. We could really use your help."

"You don't even now if I'm good."

"I have a feeling you are." Mr. Shue turned and left the classroom.

***  
Staying positive at all times was something that Rachel strived to do. That is, until she and Quinn returned to her locker after lunch. Quinn saw it first; the end of her sentence fell flat as her heart sank. When Rachel followed her gaze, the shock hit first. Quinn was roughly aware that people where staring, but couldn't take her eyes off the harsh red spray paint that read "Dyke".

Without a word, Quinn turned Rachel around and pulled her into a tight hug and allowed the small brunettes tears to flow freely.

"What the fuck are you all staring at? Leave." Sam's voice pierced through the crowed angrily, as Puck pushed a few of the jocks away from the scene.

Though Sam had just started at McKinley, many people had already come to fear her just as they feared Santana so needless to say, they had started leaving as soon as she arrived.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" She asked Quinn softly.

Quinn simply nodded sadly.

Pucks fists were balled. "I'm going to find out who the fuck did this."

"Chill Rambo, Lets go find a caretaker to try and clean this off." Sam said, pushing Puck from behind.

Rachel pulled away from Quinn's embrace and slid down her locker to sit on the floor, as Quinn sat next to her wordlessly. It wasn't often that Rachel had nothing to say and Quinn knew she was upset, but a silent Rachel was driving her insane.

"Are you okay?" Quinn tried.

"... I didn't think it would be this hard." Rachel's voice was hoarse but almost a whisper.

"We both knew it wasn't going to be easy..."

Rachel felt in start to a rant coming on. "Yeah, well it's a little hard for me. Don't you see it? Everyone still considers you royalty at this school and aside from a few comments, and the one slushy no one bothers you because you're Quinn Fabray."

"You know that's not true, Rachel" Quinn replied defensively.

"Yes it is! I'm still the annoying Gleek and on top of that, I'm now the lesbian who's a charity case for you. Don't act like you haven't heard it or seen the double slushy days that conveniently skipped you, and I sure as hell don't see your locker spray painted." Rachel yelled.

Quinn yelled back. "What do you want me to do? Slushy myself every day? I can't change the way everyone acts. And yes, I've noticed that you're taking most of the shit for our relationship but it's not easy for me either, you don't hear half the shit people say to me and I try and keep it like that so you won't worry."

" I know but have you noticed that we spend more time defending our relationship than we do actually having one. It's becoming exhausting, Quinn."

Before Quinn could reply, Rachel got up and walked in the other direction.

****  
Quinn knew that Rachel had been right about their relationship becoming exhausting. The only time the really got to spend time together was late after Quinn's softball practice and Rachel's dance class, providing they weren't too tired or had homework. Weekends became time to catch up on sleep and homework for the week started again, making everything seem more stressful.

" Sup Fabray? How's Berry feelin'?" Puck said, walking into the Glee room.

Quinn shrugged lazily. "She's... stressed. We both are."

Puck turned a chair backwards and straddled it. "I know how you feel. That's why I got something awesome planned for this weekend. Sam's going to love it."

" Usually everything you plan turns out bad." Quinn laughed.

Before Puck replied, Rachel walked into Glee and sat next to Quinn giving her a sad smile, but not saying anything since their little argument. Then Mr Shue started talking, cutting off the rest of Puck's conversation with Quinn.

"Hey Guys, since you all know, Kevin transferred schools and now we lack a drummer, But I have found a solution." He smiled brightly, Opening the door and ushering someone in.

"Meet Samantha Logan, Our new Glee Drummer."

** Feel's good to be back :) I hope you guys are getting ready to read again and hopefully review. I would really appreciate it. **


	8. Chapter 8: Moving On

**So here is another chapter, though it has more to do with Sam, I'm trying to move her story along a little quicker so I can focus on the Quinn/Rachel goodness.  
**

**Chapter 8**

Mr Shue smiled. "Meet Samantha Logan, Our new Glee drummer."

Sam stood in the doorway uncomfortably "Ugh…sup?"

"Couldn't stay away from me eh?" Puck waved his eyebrows.

Brittany leaned into Santana and whispered "She looks familiar…"

"Yeah, Britt. It's Sam." Santana laughed.

As Glee co-captain, Rachel introduced Sam to the remaining Glee members she had yet to meet, though Finn didn't look to enthused that he would be loosing his temporary drumming job.

Sam immediately began adjusting the drummset to her small size, as Mr Shue talked about songs to work on for sectionals. 

"Okay, here's the sheet music, start going over it and we'll have a run through in a few minutes." Mr Shue said, handing everyone the music, including the band.

Sam took one look at it and set it down on the music stand.

"Are you having trouble? Drums aren't easy, and neither is this song. You could leave it to a more experienced guy." Finn said, not bothering to leave out the venom in his words.

Everyone turned their attention to Finn and Sam. Puck wanted to intervene but knew he wouldn't have to. Sam could handle her own. He just had to sit back and enjoy the show.

Sam barley hesitated with her rebuttal. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I could play this song with one arm. It's called sight reading, so unlike you, I don't have to sit here for 20 minutes trying to figure out how to count to four. Stick to singing bud."

Majority of Glee began laughing, Rachel tried to be polite and hide it slightly as did Mr Shue. Finn looked away with nothing to say.

***  
After Glee, Quinn was thankful to find out that the after school softball practice had been cancelled, so she decided to drive Sam home considering Rachel was at dance and Puck had football. After much argument, Sam finally agreed.

"So, ugh… How're your classes?" Quinn tried to make conversation.

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "Really Quinn? I thought we would be able to have more interesting conversations than school work."

Quinn let out a nervous laugh. Honestly, since everything happened with Sam and she began getting better, Quinn was nervous to be around her. She didn't want to say anything that could get the smaller girl upset again, not when she was making so much progress.

"So, how did Mr Shue talk you into drumming?" Quinn tried again.

"He didn't have to try very hard. I figured it would give me something to do after school, since…. You know." She trailed off.

"Well trust me; we're all very happy to have you with us, aside from Finn. He's been kind of pissed in general lately."

Sam laughed "Yeah I wonder why. You take his girl, then I take his spot"

Quinn laughed too, as she pulled up to the Berry's house. Though another car was in the driveway that wasn't either of Rachel's dads. Sam and Quinn both recognized the Lima Lions bumper stick on the car. They didn't have to wait log to figure out who it was because they must have heard Quinn's car pull up, and stepped out of the Berry's front door with Hiram.

"Carson!" Quinn squealed and hoped out of her car to hug the girl.

Sam smiled brightly too, even though she had been avoiding all of the softball girls, she was still happy to see Carson.

"Too cool for hugs Logan?" Carson smiled, pulling Sam into a hug as well.

"Not to say I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Ugh, this came for you at school; I guess they didn't realize you switched so I was asked to bring it to you." Carson said handing a letter to Sam.

Quinn got a glimpse of it and read enough to realize it was from the National Team and by the way Sam's face fell, her suspicions were confirmed.

Quinn and Carson exchanged a look of concern as Sam slowly open and read the letter.

_Dear Samantha Logan,  
We apologize for the delay, but we at the National Committee where having a hard time tracking you down after the accident. We all send our condolences for what has happened and wish you a speedy recovery. Although, with the injury you have sustained, we will not be able to add you to the roster for our upcoming season._ _We wish you the best in your future, where ever it may lead._

Our Deepest regrets,  
The National Softball Committee

Sam dropped the letter and forced away her tears as she pulled her longboard from Quinns car.

"I-I gotta go…"

****  
Rachel's phone buzzed in her pocket as she left the dance studio.

"Hey Quinn."

"Rachel, its Sam… She's gone." Quinn's voice was shaky.

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks "What do you mean gone?"

" Carson came over with a letter from the National Committee for her, she read it and left. We thought she would go back to her old house, so we drove there and nothing. I don't want to call Puck and worry him. Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Why wouldn't you go after her!"

"Have you tried chasing after Sam? It's useless."

"Good point. I think I know where she'll be..."

Rachel may have driven a few miles over the speed limit but, she was concerned and it was sort of an emergency. Rachel pulled into the parking lot and walked over to the only diamond with the lights on. Her spotted Sam in her favorite place in center field.

"I never understand how you manage to get the lights on. I'm pretty sure they lock the switches." Rachel said quietly taking a seat next to Sam.

"… I have a key. Coach Tim gave it to me because I was always here." She replied.

"So… I heard about the letter. Want to talk about it?" Rachel tried.

"Not really."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "After years of doing this, I think you should just give up and accept the fact that I always get you talking."

Sam couldn't help but to smirk. "Doesn't hurt to try"

"You're relentless."

Rachel allowed her a few moments of silence, knowing Sam would talk soon.

Finally Sam drew a deep breath and started talking, never looking up from her hands. "I knew I couldn't play softball anymore. I was expecting that letter from them, I thought I had accepted it already and maybe it would hurt as bad… I was wrong. I feel useless again."

"You're not useless, even without softball, you have a lot of offer everyone and you know that."

Sam stood up, offering a hand to Rachel. "We should get back. I'm pretty sure Quinn and Carson are worried."

"Yeah, you should stop the disappearing act. They'll start calling you Houdini"

*****  
Finally the weekend rolled around and Sam was forced to pack her things without the knowledge of where she was going, thanks to Puck. It would be the first time in weeks that she missed Pastor Aaron's Sunday service and she felt as thought she should tell him she wouldn't be attending. Usually at this time on a Friday night, only Sam and Pastor Aaron were there, but this time a young boy sat in the pew that Sam usually occupied.

Pastor Aaron was nowhere in sight, so she took a seat in a pew behind the boy. He was staring at the same captivating image that she stared at for hours on end.

Awhile pasted and the boy still hadn't moved, It was getting late and Sam was curious about how the boy got there and if anyone was looking for him considering the time.

"Hey… ugh… You okay?" she asked. Usually she didn't like to talk to anyone when she was there, but something made her think it would be a good idea.

"Wanna leave me alone?" He snapped.

Sam was a little taken back by his anger. "Sure, whatever. I was just making sure your okay."

"How about you don't pretend like you care, I'm sick of everyone doing that." He said getting up and leaving angrily.

_Kids today are fucking crazy…_

"Remind you of someone?" Pastor Aaron said smirking.

Sam rolled her eyes, "I was not that bitchy"

"Yes, you were. You still are sometimes" He laughed playfully.

"Who is he?" she asked, not to sure why.

"Arden. He's 11." Pastor Aaron replied.

Sam wasn't sure why she cared, but she was interested. "Shouldn't he be home or something it's almost midnight"

"His dad is in the hospital. He has leukemia and is not likely to make it. His mother is in pretty bad shape as well. Arden was here for the same reason you still come here almost everyday."

Sam's heart sank in her chest.

"… I'm not going to be here on Sunday, I'm going away for the weekend… I just thought I should tell you." Sam said, her voice low, still thinking about Arden.

"That might be good for you, enjoy yourself Sam, you deserve it."

*****  
Sam threw her duffle bag into Pucks car and sighed. "Seriously Puck, where the hell are we going?"

"You'll find out eventually" He smiled once again.

" I'm not getting in until you tell me where were going." Sam raised her eyebrow, as if to prove she was serious.

Puck let out a breath and gave in. He intended on keeping it a secret for longer but that wasn't happening considering how stubborn Sam could be.

"We're going camping."

Sam's face crunched in confusion. "What? Why camping?"

"Because, remember when you said that you used to go camping every fall with your parents? And your mom hated it but went because your dad loved the leaves changing? Then it became a tradition? Then you told me that was all going to change because you thought you couldn't do it anymore, well that's not true. We're going, because I would hate to break tradition. Besides, you look hot in flannel" Puck smiled sweetly.

Sam didn't reply, but just jumped to hug him tightly, murmuring her thanks.

"A whole weekend alone with you? I'm not sure I can handle that" Sam joked.

"Well...-." Puck started.

"Morning!" Quinn said walking up to Sam and Puck. Rachel behind her looking utterly confused.

"Morning…" Puck sighed, helping Quinn put her and Rachel's things in the truck.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Rachel said, stamping her foot.

"I guess… we're all going camping?" Sam said looking at Puck for confirmation.

"Yep…"

As Sam hopped in the front seat, and Rachel crawled into the back, Quinn stopped Puck.

"Hey, Puck. Thanks for letting me hijack your camping trip with Sam. I know this was just supposed to be the two of you, but-."

Puck shushed her. "Don't worry about it, You an Rachel need this too after the week you've had."

"Hope you girls are ready for this weekend. It's going to be fucking epic." Puck said happily climbing into the truck.

********  
**Camping! Woot.  
The next chapters are going to include a bunch of Rachel/Quinn fluff, so prepare.**

I'm always interested in your predictions, what do you think is going to happen? I know A LOT of you guys don't like Blaire :P

Review Review Review Review.


	9. Chapter 9:Heights

**Just a reminder, Sam is an original character! I started writing this and Quinn's Seventh Inning Stretch before Sam Evan's character was introduced on Glee. Also, my O.C Blaire, has nothing to do with Glee's new character Blaine, That was just another really strange coincidence. **

Chapter 9

3 hours into the car ride and Rachel and Quinn were already curled up in the backseat and sleeping. Rachel looked completely comfortable snuggling into Quinn, but the blond looked like she had to contort her long limbs makes sure Rachel was comfortable.

Puck looked in the rear view mirror and smiled at them "They're cute."

Sam looked up from her book and turned her attention to the mess of blonde and brown hair. "I know, I feel bad for them though. I don't know how they handle all that stress."

"They're tough, I'm pretty sure they learned it from me" Puck laughed flexing his muscles.

"Shut it Puckerman, no one like your 'guns' okay? Not even Sam" Quinn joked tiredly.

Puck looked up to the mirror. "Afternoon princess, nice of you to join us. You and Berry are terrible road trip buddies. You guys fall asleep as soon as the car moves."

"I agree, I end up talking to myself…" Sam replied

Quinn laughed and shrugged it off. "Are we almost there, I'm hungry."

Sam checked the GPS and smiled "Actually, we are. Probably only another 10 minutes or so."

"Thank god, my ass is cramping up hardcore, Sam your gunna have to give Puckzilla a massage" Puck smirked

Sam's eyes went wide in mock fear " Since I'm pretty sure that you don't wipe after using the washroom, I'll have to pass on that one…"

****  
"Hey, Do you want to set up the tents as me and Puck collect firewood? I thought you and Rachel could get sometime to talk…"

"Yeah, thanks. We haven't really talked much about what happened with the locker." Quinn sighed.

"Well good luck…. Wait have you put up tents before?" Sam replied before walking away.

Quinn laughed. "Ohh, ugh… yeah maybe you and Puck should handle that and Rachel and I will collect the wood."

"Someone talking about my wood? I'm not surprised, it's fucking impressive" Puck smirked, hauling bags from his truck, Rachel following behind him.

"Noah, why must you be so conceded?" Rachel huffed, dropping the rest of the bags.

"I'm not conceded, I'm confident. I come highly recommended." He smiled brightly.

" Not true, Rach had to finish the job for you, remember" Sam laughed. High fiving Rachel.

Quinn blushed heavily.

"I never have an issue getting you off..." Puck retorted

Quinn rolled her eyes."Okay okay, this is gross now. Rachel, were going to get fire wood, while the terrible two puts up the tents."

Quinn and Rachel wondered off into the woods collecting wood and bark silently. Even though the anger had faded from the previous argument at school, Rachel was still distant and tense. Quinn had been hesitant to talk to her about it again, but decided doing it here would be the best option considering Rachel couldn't exactly runaway and ignore the topic.

" Your creeping me out" Quinn stated, picking up a small branch.

"How?" Rachel said, kicking a rock, but not meeting Quinn's eyes.

Quinn drew a deep breath. "Your quiet. Your Distant. And your not acting like yourself."

"I just have a lot on my mind since the other day. Sorry." Rachel replied, but didn't put much effort into making Quinn believe it.

"Well let's talk about it then"

"Its something I need to figure out on my own…I just… need to reevaluate some things."

Quinn's stomach dropped. "…Like our relationship? Rachel if you don't wan-."

Rachel looked up to Quinn quickly and cut of her words " No! Nothing like that, why would you think that?"

"What am I suppose to think? You were obviously really shaken by that stupid locker thing."

"Yeah, to be honest I was. I still am, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you and it never will. I just didn't think it would be this difficult. You make it seem so easy."

Quinn softened and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding." I never said it was going to be easy, but it will be worth it."

Rachel stopped and smiled at Quinn, the type of smile that melted Quinn's heart each day. "Your right. Let's just forget about it and have fun this weekend. Even though I have never been camping and would consider myself only fit for city life, I'm looking forward to this because you're here."

Quinn contemplated hugging her, but both their arms were filled with sticks and bark, so Quinn settled for kissing Rachel on the forehead. "That's what I like to hear."

****  
" About fucking time. We wanna swim, Sam says there's some lake not to far away, so get your suits and let's get moving."

The lake wasn't to far from their camp sight, and it wasn't the most beautiful lake they've ever seen but it would do.

"Sam, where are you going?" Rachel asked, as Sam walked right by the lake's shore and continued trudging through the woods, forcing Quinn, Rachel and Puck to follow.

"Just come and stop complaining."

Quinn over dramatically rolled her eyes at Rachel as they continued following Sam for another few minutes, most of which was up hill.

"We better be here…were ever here is…." Rachel complained.

"What are you complaining about? I gave you a piggy back the whole way up here." Quinn replied, with Rachel still on her back.

Rachel hopped down and kissed Quinn " And I love you for it."

Puck gawked at the two " ."

Sam pushed in him the arm again as Rachel playfully pushed past him to see what Sam was looking at.

Sam stood on the edge of a cliff that led to the water. "Anyone up for cliff diving?"

Quinn's face went pale. "No fucking way. That's like 50 fucking feet!"

"Barley, c'mon it's not that bad" Puck encouraged.

"I'm not doing it. Not even a chance." Quinn said backing away from the ledge.

Rachel moved towards her. "Quinn, I think it could be fun. What if Sam and Puck go first."

Sam had already been one step ahead of her and had started taking off her shorts and over shirt, and then adjusting her black bikini. "Watch, it's not a big deal" She said completely calm.

Sam took a small running start and flung her small body off the cliff, straightening instantly for impact. She surfaced from the water shortly after. "That was awesome!" She yelled up the others.

"I'm out, Berry make sure Quinn gets her ass in the water kay?" Puck said taking and step and jumping in after Sam.

Rachel turned back to Quinn who was getting further from the ledge and shaking her head no. Rachel grabbed her hand lightly.

" No No No, Rach please don't pull me in. I really don't want to do this." Quinn begged.

Rachel could see the fear flash in Quinn's hazel eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Quinn, I won't do that and besides your much stronger than me."

"You can still jump you know? I can meet you guys down there. I don't want to ruin your fun Rach…"

"It would only be fun if you did it. I'll have fun walking back with you."

Rachel went to the ledge to tell Sam and Puck that they weren't jumping and would meet them down at the shore.

Quinn felt bad for not jumping. Usually she was all in for anything that could be considered "adventurous" but if there was one thing that scared the shit out of Quinn Fabray it was heights. You could bring on spiders, bees, clowns, ghosts, or serial killers and she could deal with it fine, but get her more the 15 feet off the ground and she would already start getting dizzy. When she first started cheerleading and coach Sylvester had instructed her to be at the top of the pyramid, she almost had a heart attack. After every routine she would all but kiss the ground and pray in happiness that she was safely on the ground.

***  
Rachel felt almost embarrassed at how quickly Quinn was able to turn her on. All it took was a glimpse of Quinn's body in a bikini and Rachel couldn't stop her dirty thoughts or lingering eyes.

"Lookin' good Berry" Quinn smirked.

"Your not to bad yourself Fabray."

"Oh my god, stop being so gay and get in here…no pun intended" Sam said from the water.

Rachel put one foot in the water and jumped back out, Quinn was already waist deep.

"It's freezing" Rachel complained.

"Ugh, Yeah Berry its fucking fall, not summer."

"It's not that bad once you're in." Quinn commented.

Rachel slowly tried to get back in the water but stopped halfway again trying to adjust to the temperature. Quinn slowly made her way to Rachel and tired to guide her in further but Rachel pulled away.

"Its way to cold, we're going to get pneumonia!" She complained.

Quinn rolled her eyes and lunged at Rachel, wrapping her in a tight hug so she couldn't escape. Despite Rachel's loud protests Quinn let herself fall backwards underneath the water taking Rachel with her.

Rachel emerged from the water probably more pissed that ever before, but Sam and Puck couldn't help their frantic laughter.

Quinn immediately started backing away from Rachel, trying to stifle her laughter and putting her hands up as to say she was innocent.

"You're going down Fabray" Rachel said through her teeth as she swam after Quinn.

****  
"You okay Rach?" Sam asked smirking at Rachel who was currently under 2 blankets and shivering.

Rachel glared "No, I'm probably hypothermic."

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend and hugged her trying to warm her up. "Forgive me?"

Rachel sighed. "You're lucky I love you."

"Awe, how cute" Puck murmured from the other side of the campfire with a mouth full of marshmallow.

"Let's play a game!" Sam suggested excitedly.

Quinn shook her head quickly. "No way, weird shit always happens when we play."

"I agree, last time you made out with Santana…" Rachel said recounted the memory

Puck spit his hot chocolate at the fire, and turned to Sam with wide eyes "NO fucking way! You made out with Santana!"

Sam glared at Rachel from across from the fire before turning red with embarrassment. "Yes, it was one time and we were all a little drunk, its no big, I mean, every one makes out with her right?" she said trying to sound nonchalant.

"That hot! Why did I miss that!" Puck scolded himself.

"Okay maybe we should just play tomorrow or something, I'm tired and I'm sure you two have something insane planned for tomorrow. I think I should get my rest." Rachel and standing and retreating to her tent.

"Yeah, I'll turn in too, night" Quinn waved and followed Rachel.

***  
"Hey Frosty" Quinn smiled.

Rachel turned around quickly, not being aware that Quinn had come in behind her. "Quinn, you didn't have to come to baby sit me you know."

"Who said anything about baby sitting? Maybe I'm tired and want to sleep. Or maybe… I just wanted to cuddle with my girlfriend. But you know I could go back out and talk about the karma sutra with Sam and Puck…"

" No! I could actually use some Quinn spooning therapy. I'm still a little traumatized from almost drowning in artic water." Rachel smirked.

Quinn laid down behind Rachel and whispered " Always so dramatic"

***  
**I fell like I'm doing a lot of apologizing for long waits., but here I go. I'm soo sorry, My damn laptop crashed again and I lost EVERYTHING including my next 4 chapters that were already edited and written. Now that Christmas break is approaching I will have more time to write seeing as how I don't have much of a life.**

**Anyways, please review even though I'm sure you all hate me. :P**


	10. Chapter 10: Facing Fears

Chapter 10

**Yeah I decided to make this is last camping chapter because I want to get into more stuff for when they get back to school.**

Puck shook the girls tent and yelled in " Wakey Wakey, get your asses out here. We're going canoeing."

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and grunted at the pain coursing through her back. This is why she didn't camp, I mean, who the hell actually wants to sleep on the floor? Sure it wasn't so bad considering Quinn was there but still, this whole camping thing could not be good for the spinal cord.

"Quinn, wake up. They want us to do stuff." Rachel said groggily shaking the blond.

Quinn moaned and rubbed her eyes. "Do what?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really listening."

"Then lets hurry before the come back and do something drastic." Quinn whined, zipping down the exit of the tent.

"This is probably a bad idea. I've never canoed before, what if I tip it?" Rachel said worriedly, staring out over the water.

"We won't be going that far. The guy at the rental place this morning said that there is a few nice hiking trails over on the other side of the lake. We only really have to get there and back." Sam said, tossing Puck a life jacket,

Quinn bit her lip nervously thinking. " I'm not strong paddler either. Maybe we should split it up. I'll go with Puck and Sam goes with Rachel so that its even."

They all nodded and slowly began to push the canoes into the water. Puck decided that it would be best if Rachel sat in the front. Usually the stronger person sat in the front to paddle and the more skilled person sat in the back to steer, but considering Rachel was neither, Puck figured that she could do least harm up front.

Thanks to cheerleading, Quinn had impeccable balance and didn't have to worry about not being steady and tipping the canoe. Her and Sam were working great together and had to continuously slow down to let Puck and Rachel catch up. It should have only taken them 2 hours at most, but with the constant stop to regain balance it took Puck and Rachel nearly and hour longer.

When the finally reached the other side they took a small break before beginning the hike. They were right, it was a really nice place. Rachel opened her bag and took out her camera.

" Guys wait. This is a perfect photo moment, and Photos are very important memories." Rachel said as she set up her camera on a rock and clicked the timer. They all squished together and had to crouch a bit to ensure they were in the frame. They shutter clicked, saving that moment in time.

" So, you having fun? I am I living up to this tradition?" Puck asked, coming off a little more nervous than he intended on showing.

" I'm having a great time. I don't know how I can even begin to make this up to you. I means a lot to me." Sam replied.

Puck considered making a dirty joke, but decided against ruining the nice moment they rarely shared.

"How are you feeling about everything else? I know we haven't talked about it in a while." He tried.

Sam took a deep breath in. She knew these questions were going to come back, though she hadn't really prepared for them. "I'm better. No more nightmares or anything. It's still a little hard, sometimes the little things that people do remind me so much of my mom and it makes me feel like i'm suffocating to death. It..It would be easier if I could play softball, I get that it sounds stupid but when I'm playing its like nothing else exists and I don't have to think about anything else but where that ball is going... I miss that feeling."

Hearing Sam's broken hearted words always made Puck feel like shit. He didn't know why because it wasn't his fault or anything but he guesses that it's because he can't find a way to take away her pain completely. "You'll find something. You're drumming again, so that's a good thing."

She nodded. "Yeah it helps. And surprisingly, so does listening to Taylor Swift."

Puck raised and eyebrow "Taylor Swift?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, blame Quinn. She keeps sending me her songs and they're extremely addicting. You should listen to her."

"um, no. I'm a stud Sam. I don't listen to Taylor Swift and I never will. That's Kurt's area of expertise." Puck laughed at his own joke.

"That's what you say now. I guarantee you that you'll like at least 1 of her songs." Sam promised.

On their way back across the lake, Sam and Quinn stopped for a bit and let Puck and Rachel pass them to let Sam's sore arm rest a bit before continuing. They could faintly hear an argument come from Rachel and Puck's canoe and they watched it wobble slightly.

"ugh oh, they're going to tip." Sam smirked.

Quinn followed her gaze, but was still confused. "What? They're not even moving anymore."

"Exactly, and Rachel is moving around and Puck isn't paying attention to keeping it straight." Sam said starting to paddle again but Quinn noticed that Sam was steering further from Puck and Rachel.

"What are you doing?"

"When they tip, they're going to try and hold on to our canoe, which will tip us too and I'm not up for a swim right now."

almost on cue, Rachel screeched and their canoe tipped.

"Good Job Berry!" Puck yelled, trying to tip the canoe back over.

"Sam, how do we get back in?" Rachel asked, yelling to the other canoe.

Sam laughed. " You're not going to, you can see the shore from here, and you have life jackets, Swim. It will be to difficult the other way."

"Are you fucking serious! You're going to leave us?" Puck yelled.

Sam nodded and started paddling. Quinn knew Rachel would be moody after this, but in all fairness, Sam was right, and Quinn wasn't up for swimming either.

When they got back, Quinn felt guilty enough to at least start a fire and start cooking food.

" Hey, Can you do me a favor?" Sam said emerging from the tent.

"ugh, sure?"

Sam revealed two softball gloves and a ball from behind her back and smiled. "Play catch?"

Quinn sighed, not sure what to say. " I don't think that's such a good idea."

"C'mon Quinn, please. I need this. No one else will play with me." Sam begged.

"Sam, your arm is still messed up. You shouldn't make it worse" Quinn tried to reason

" Are you serious! We just canoed across the goddamn lake, I think my arm can handle tossing around a ball. Don't baby me Quinn." Sam said throwing the glove at Quinn and backing up to throw her the ball.

Quinn groaned and picked up the glove. There was no sense in arguing with Sam she was as stubborn as Rachel. Sam smiled proudly as if to announce her victory and threw Quinn the ball, a little more forcefully than she had intended, sending a jolt of pain up her arm. She tried to hide her wince, but it didn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just throw it back." She instructed,

Quinn threw it back and watched as Sam hesitantly gripped the ball and looked from the ball to Quinn and back to the ball, before throwing it. But softer this time. She waited for the pain, but it didn't come.

Quinn heard the sound of a canoe dragging up the shore and Puck and Rachel's angry voices coming through the woods.

"Hey they're back!" Quinn said.

Sam's face twisted in fright and ran over to Quinn, took her glove then sprinted to her duffel bag and shoved everything inside before Quinn could blink.

"You two are dicks. Neither of you talk to me." Puck said grumpily.

"Where is Sam anyways? She better be out looking for us because her guilt got the better of her." Rachel said wringing out her sweater.

Quinn was never good at thinking on her feet. " Shes ugh, getting you a towel."

"How was your swim" Sam said jogging back towards the fire.

Puck threw his hands up in frustration. " Where's the damn towel?"

Sam looked at Quinn confused. " oh shit... I forgot it?"

"You leave me stranded in the middle of the lake and then don't even get me a towel. Girlfriend of the fuckin' year eh?" Puck grumpily stomped off the his tent to change as Sam didnt try and suppress her laugh.

Meanwhile, Rachel looked like and angry wet dog with her baggy Lima Lions sweater drenched from the lake.

" Sorry? I made food though" Quinn tried to lighten the situation.

Rachel stomped off to the tent. " You owe me Fabray."

****

"Noah might be bought off with food, but I am not." Rachel complained.

_She is going to kill me soon. I should write my will. _ Quinn thought to herself. " I know, I'll make it up to you. Anything you want" Quinn winked suggestively.

"Sexual favors wont get you off the hook either Quinn...well not entirely" Rachel laughed.

"Can I watch?" Puck shouted, then looked at Sam and quickly said " Kidding... ahaha..."

Rachel actually wasn't pissed. She understood why Sam and Quinn couldn't help them out of the water, but this was a great opportunity to be manipulative. Sure, that sounds bad, but its all for the right reasons and would eventually be beneficial , or so Rachel told herself.

Rachel looked at Puck's guitar then back to Sam, almost gasping at her brilliance.

" I have an idea!" Rachel said excitedly, and going to take a seat by the fire pit. " Lets sing or something, they do that all the time when you camp right?"

Everyone looked at each other, all wondering if Rachel was on some sort of drug.

" ugh, yeah... don't you guys do enough singing in Glee anyways?" Sam said.

"Regardless, there's no such thing as too much practice." Rachel retorted, motioning for Puck to get his guitar.

"What do you want to sing?" Quinn asked, still trying to be on Rachel's good side.

Rachel stared at Sam and smiled devilishly. " I don't. I want Sam to."

Puck laughed out loud. " Sam doesn't sing, Berry I thought you knew her best."

Sam stared down Rachel, but the petite brunette was unwilling to back down." I do. That's how I know that Sam does and CAN sing."

Quinn was thoroughly shocked by this, Sam always said how much she hated singing and how she sounded like a dying horse. The only time Quinn heard her sing was during karaoke at Camp and Sam wasn't bad, though it didn't really look like she was trying either.

" I can't sing. Shut up Berry" Sam said nervously.

Rachel was still grinning ear to ear watching Sam squirm. " Yes you can, you're occasionally flat, but good nonetheless."

Sam glared " I. ."

" Yes you do. Remember when we were little and we would always sing the songs from Disney movies? I always made you sing the guys part because you have a naturally deeper voice. But we always said that you would be the famous athlete and I was going to be the singer." Rachel managed in one breath.

"Dude, shut up!" Sam said, not wanting this to go any further.

"C'mon babe, just sing something. Who are we going to tell? And I'll totally forgive you for leaving me to get eaten by the loch ness monster." Puck said, wrapping her in a hug.

Quinn felt kind of bad for Sam for being pressured into something she didn't want to do, but on the other hand, she REALLY wanted to hear this. "Yeah, What happens in the forest, stays in the forest."

Sam groaned unattractively loud. " Fine, assholes. I get to pick the song." She said taking the guitar.

"you know how to play guitar?" Rachel questioned

She nodded, tuning the instrument. " Sorta, Puck taught me."

"What song are you going to play?" Puck asked.

"I'm not telling you." I_ promised that he would end up liking a Taylor Swift song and I intend on keeping it.  
_

She took a few practice strums and cleared her throat and closed her eyes, she didn't like people looking at her when she sung.

_"__The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
Your the kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I kind of know that I won't get far"_

Puck was shocked. He really didn't think Sam could sing. Rachel was right, Sam's voice is lower, but not manly, it was..._sexy?_

_"And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of"_

Rachel smiled brightly, Sam had improved since they were younger, even though that's expected. But Sam's voice was now more powerful, yet soft at the same time.

_"Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

_"'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around"_

Quinn was watching Sam like a proud mother. Not only was Sam actually singing, but she was singing Taylor Swift. Quinn was happy that she was the one responsible for Sam's new obsession.  
_  
_Sam began tapping her foot, keeping time as if she was playing her drums. Thankfully, towards the end of the song, Quinn and Rachel joined in, and Sam was silently thankful for it.

"That was hot." Puck said as soon as Sam finished.

She smiled sweetly. " Did you like to song?"

He nodded " Yeah I did, Who sings it?".

The sweetness was gone from Sam's tone as she laugh maliciously. " Taylor Swift!"

"I mean... noo, that song sucked. You were good. That song just wasn't" Puck tried to cover.

All the girls laughed.

" This is what happends when I hang out with chicks all the time" Puck grumbled and got up and went to his tent. A few minutes later, he emerged with a stupid grin that all the girls had come to fear.

"Let's go Skinny Dipping!" He said excitedly.

Quinn scoffed. " You would like that wouldn't you?"

"C'mon its nothing I haven't seen before" he countered.

"It's freezing out here already, imagine what the water is like right now? You can barley see into the woods and you want to find the lake?" Rachel said taking a seat in front of the fire.

"Yeah and anyways, you promised we could play a game." Sam whined.

Puck groaned and sat down at the fire. " Fine, because I know your not going to give this up."

****  
Sam smirked in triumph. "okay, we'll make this simple. Truth or Dare."

Quinn rolled her eyes knowing this wasn't going to end well. It never did.

"Okay I want to ask first. Noah, truth or dare?

" Dare, i'm no pussy. Bring on your worst" Puck challenged.

Rachel thought hard, everyone knew that Puck had no shame and making him do something embarrassing would probably be more fun for him than humiliating.

"Okay, I dare you to eat this." Rachel said holding up a marshmallow on a stick.

Puck scoffed,_ Really, eat a marshmallow. This is beyond stupid._

As he reached out to grab it Rachel pulled it away and put it in the fire until the marshmallow it self caught on fire. She let it turn completely black before blowing it out. To be honest, Puck began wrinkling his nose already at the sight. Puck didn't have a very strong stomach, unfortunately Rachel wasn't done. She picked up a hand full of the ash and dirt and tossed it on the marshmallow before handing it to Puck.

Everyone sat silently with discussed looks on their faces as Puck pondered chickening out.

" Scared hun?" Sam smirked.

Quinn laughed, " Its okay Puck you don't have to do it... girls hate dirt."

Puck glared at her " Screw you guys, I'm Puckzilla I got this. And stop implying that i'm a chick."

Puck held his breath and stuffed the dirty marshmallow in his mouth. He instantly wished that he hadn't hesitated so long because now, the marshmallow was cold and chewy and the dirt and ash mixed with his saliva coating his mouth in a paste. He couldn't hold it any longer and gagged, but managed to keep it all down.

"Okay, my turn. Sam, truth or dare." Puck said still trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

" Umm, truth."

"You cant pick something boring like truth if you were so excited to playing this game." Quinn accused.

"Yeah I can. Truth" Sam restated.

Puck thought hard. " So, Have you ever thought or wanted to date another chick?"

Sam didn't have to think long " Nope."

"What about Carson" Rachel questioned.

" We just made out a bit, nothing serious. Okay next. Rachel, truth or dare?"

Rachel pondered it for a second " Truth"

Puck muttered something about them being lame. But Sam continued. " What is your fetish in bed."

Puck and Sam laughed at Quinn and Rachel's embarrassed faces. "Don't lie Berry!"

"Ugh, Fine. I like... playing with Quinn's hair..." She said looking down trying to hide her face.

Sam looked at Quinn for confirmation. " Shes telling the truth, She's the reason its called sex hair when your finished."

"So that wasn't just 'bed head' all summer? Yuck." Sam teased.

Rachel shook off the comment and regained her composure."So I should normally have to ask Quinn, but I have a good one for Noah, depending on what he chooses." Rachel stated.

"Sure Berry, But i'm picking truth, i'm not eating any more shit you come up with."

"Noah, What was your happiest moment in your life." This may have sounded, well, Lame. But She had always been curious. Puck always seemed like such a hard ass.

He was a little taken back by the question. " I have two. The day Beth was born, even though I was scared shitless and i'm pretty sure Quinn broke my knuckles, but I didn't remember ever being that happy in my life when I saw that they were both okay. I also didn't think I would ever be that happy again, until I finally told Sam I loved her, and she said it back. Those are the happiest moments of my life."

Quinn tensed up a bit at the mention of Beth, but Puck's words were so unexpected and heart felt, that she no longer felt sad.

Sam wanted to say " Aww" but she knew it would ruin the rare moment. Before anyone could say anything, Puck spoke again.

"My turn. Quinn. Truth or Dare." he asked.

Quinn was feeling a little risky. "Dare."

Puck smirked mischievously. "I dare you to make out with Sam for 15 seconds."

"What! No way! It's not fair to Rachel." Quinn tried to think of more excuses.

"Actually, I don't mind. And besides, it's like pay back for leaving us to drown." Rachel smiled.

Sam stood up in frustration. " No fucking way, You can't pimp me out like this."

"It's truth or dare, Sam. You've never chickened out." Rachel egged on.

Puck high fived her._ Damn, Berry and I make a good fuckin' team._

" This is why we left you assholes in the lake." Quinn said defeated, walking over to Sam.

Sam sighed, " Well let's get this over with." Pulling Quinn by the back of the neck, down into the kiss.

Puck silently thanked God. Rachel was surprisingly turned on by the sight. Quinn almost gasped when she felt Sam's tongue brush her bottom lip.

_Santana was right, Sam is a good kisser._..._has it been 15 seconds yet? This is going to be awkward._ Quinn thought.

_Hey, this isnt too bad... shit I lost count, umm... 13..14..15._ Sam thought pulling away, a little breathless.

"That. Was. Amazing." Puck was in awe.

Rachel had a matching expression. "I concur..."

Quinn rolled her eyes and sat back down. "Must we continue this game?

"No, I'm exhausted." Sam said yawning.

"Oh you will be when i'm done with you." Puck smirked, walking Sam back to their tent

"G'night ladies" Puck winked.

"Are you tired?" Quinn asked Rachel.

Rachel shook her head, even though she was.

Without another word, Quinn stood up and retrieved her sleeping bag and pillows from the tent.

"Wanna watch the sunrise with me?

It was colder than expected when not sitting a few feet from the fire, but Rachel didn't mind so much considering she was wrapped in the sleeping bag and in Quinn's arms. She never understood why the cold weather never bothered Quinn, it was almost like she was immune to it. Rachel smirked at the thought of Quinn being a werewolf from the Twilight series.

Quinn looked up in the sky, gazing at the spectacular blanket of stars. The feeling of Rachel in her arms and the sight before her made her feel as though nothing else mattered and all problems were at an unattainable distance away.

" A year ago, would you ever think this would be happening right now?" Rachel spoke, breaking the silence.

"No, not in a million years, but I'm happy it did." Quinn smiled.

Rachel rewarded her answer with a chaste kiss on her neck.

"Now I have a question for you. You have to answer honestly though." Quinn said seriously.

Rachel knitted her eyebrows together. " Well, I never intended on lying"

Quinn tried to word her question in her head so that it wouldn't come out a jumbled mess. " Do you ever think that it would be easier if you didn't date me. Like if you were dating someone else like Finn, you guys didn't fight as often as we do."

Rachel almost laughed, but she could see how much this question was bothering Quinn. " Quinn listen, I would rather argue with you than kiss anyone else."

It was comments like this that made Quinn fall deeper in love with Rachel, and that thought was almost scary.

Rachel yawned lazily, snuggling further into Quinn. She wanted to stay up to watch the sunrise but her eyelids were already feeling dangerously heavy.

"Sleep, I'll wake you up when the suns about to rise." Quinn said, not feeling very tired at all.

Rachel didn't have to ponder it long before answering. " No it's okay, I want to stay up with you."

They talked for 10 minutes before Rachel fell silent, Quinn didn't even have to look down to know the smaller girl was asleep. The feeling of Rachels soft exhales on her neck and long toned legs intertwining with her own made Quinn never want to move from this spot.

*****  
"Rach, wake up." Quinns soft voice broke though Rachel's daze.

Rachel immediately smiled at the sight of Quinns perfect hazel eyes. "Morning."

Quinn placed a warm kiss on Rachel's lips and smiled "Morning. The Sun is coming up. I thought we could go to the cliff and watch it come up. It will look nicer there. Providing we don't look down."

Rachel giggled "Sounds perfect."

Rachel instantly shivered when Quinn got up out of the sleeping bag, she wasn't sure if it was because of the lack of body heat or the fact that Quinn's presence was walk up to the cliff wasnt as bad as it seemed the first day, only it was a little colder given the time of morning. The view was definitly worth the cold air, both Quinn and Rachel stayed quiet, taking in the sight before them.

" I would make a comment about how this sunrise is nothing compared to your beauty, but it's extremely cheesy and played out. But I hope you know that the thought it implied." Rachel said, taking Quinn's hand and leaning into her. Quinn smiled and kissed the top of Rachel's head and stared out across the water.

Quinn felt Rachel shiver slightly and began pulling off her sweater. " You're cold, take this."

Rachel didn't bother arguing, but instead pulled the larger Cheerios sweater on over her head, inhaling deeply to gather more of Quinns scent.

"How come you're never cold? It's actually considerably strange." Rachel questioned, and Quinn stood in her t-shirt seemingly unaffected by the cold wind.

Quinn was still thoroughly mesmerized by the sunrise on the water and barley took her eyes off it to answer. " My body temperature is a little higher than normal, apparently its an irregularity in my blood and metabolism. Or maybe I'm best suited to be an Eskimo."

Rachel smiled. "I thought you were just in a wolf pack or something."

Quinn laughed out loud. " I didn't really like those movies, I mean, how stupid could she be in the first place to want to jump of that cliff? Bella is an idiot."

"She was in love, it was her way of dealing with Edwards absence. I'm sure that if I ran and jumped of this cliff right now you would come in after me." Rachel countered.

Quinn laughed again. " No way. I know that you know how to swim."

" Not if I don't jump far enough out. Then I could hit some shallow rocks, break my legs or hit my head and I would drown. You would have to come in to make sure i'm okay." Rachel eyed Quinn suspiciously, slowly taking off the extra sweater and smirking.

"Don't even think about it Rachel. Cause it will be a lonely swim back to shore for you."

Rachel smiled and moved to the edge of the cliff. " I doubt it."

She didn't hesitate to jump, but she could hear Quinn's yell over the air whooshing past her ears when she hit the water hard.

_Fuck.. Fuck..Fuck_ Quinn swore in her head. God, she hated Rachel for this, why would she do something so reckless this earlier in the morning. It was not healthy.

Quinn slowly made her way to the edge to see if Rachel had surfaced. Every muscle in her body was clenching in fear of the height. She leaned over a bit to see that there was only small waves from Rachel's impact and the small brunette had not surface from the water. Quinn heart immediately started pounding so fast that she could practically hear it in her ears.

_Fuck, Rachel don't do this. Come up... come on..._ When nothing happened Quinn started to panic more. She looked at the trail but realized that she wouldn't have the time to run to the shore and swim all the way out there, especially is Rachel was actually hurt. Quinn took one last look, realizing that this couldn't have been a joke. Rachel couldn't hold her breath this long, no one closed her eyes for a second and prayed for the best. Everything within her body was screaming to not jump, but she took a few steps back and took a running start off the cliff to ensure she would end up far enough out in the water to come up closed her eyes tightly the whole way down, desperately holding in a scream that needed to come out. Before she knew it, she felt the cold water engulf her. She swam frantically to the top to begin her swim.

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed looking around the water frantically. When she turned towards the rocky cliff, she saw her.

Rachel was clutched on to the wall of the rocks, smirking slightly. "Found me?"

Quinn angrily swam over. " I hate you! Do you know how scared I was when you didn't come up?"

Rachel did feel bad about it, but it was all in good spirit. " I know , I'm sorry but think of it this way, You jumped. You faced your fear."

Quinn exhaled deeply releasing her tension and resting her forehead on Rachel's.

"I only jumped for you..."

**Woah, I didn't mean for this to be so long, but I also wanted to move on with the story. Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, to all. I'm sure I'll still be writing over the next few days so don't worry.**

**Please Reply? As a Christmas Gift? :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Bonding

**I hope that everyone had a great Christmas!  
I got a new longboard! Best thing everrrr. Anyways enough rambling, here's the new chapter.**

Chapter 11

The next morning was spent packing up and loading the truck for their long drive back to Lima. Quinn was asleep before Puck or anyone could even put their seat belts on, but no one bothered her considering she was awake all night. They stopped for lunch, though they didn't have much of a choice considering Puck was driving. And finally reached home in the evening.

***  
Sam didn't bother unpacking before she muttered her hello's and goodbyes to Hiram and James then longboarded to the church. 2 days was the longest Sam had gone without going to the church since the accident, and she was starting to get addicted to going. Sam knew Pastor Aaron wasn't usually there on Sundays nights, but she just wanted to go anyways, sometimes she did homework, or listened to her ipod. It didn't really matter to hear, she just enojoyed being there. She was a little surprised to see the same little boy as on Friday sitting in the same Pew. This time his head was slumped into his shoulders and she could hear him sniffle. She mentally cursed herself for being so nosey but walked over anyways sitting in the Pew behind him.

"Hey, ugh…. You okay?"

She was expecting his anger again but this time his voice was small and weak, As if he couldn't muster up the strength to sound angry " I'm okay."

Sam didn't believe him. "But your crying…"

"It's okay to cry sometimes." He sniffled, still not looking at her.

Sam put her hand on his shoulder, not sure why she was comforting a stranger. "and its okay to admit that your not okay."

Arden stared at the floor, his tears falling freely, his eyebrows furring every once in a while almost in confusion.

"My dad… he was sick. The doctors said there might be a chance he would get better. This morning he died, just like that. And no one did anything. Not even god, and we used to come here all the time, I never did anything wrong…" The rest of his words weren't audible due to his sobs.

Sam could feel her throat tighten as she quickly pulled him in and hugged him. Usually she would think this was odd, hugging a boy she didn't even know, but she knew how he felt. This pain was far to familiar for her.

She didn't let go as he clung a little harder to her shirt. "Hey, it may not seem like it right now, but it's going to be okay. My coach used to say Tough times don't last. Tough people do." She saidstroking his hair.

Arden felt embarrassed for his breakdown but took Sam's words to heart. " how do you know that…"

"My dad died when I was younger….and my mom died not to long ago."

He dried his eyes" Sorry… you know about the other night. I wasn't angry at you. Just for no reason."

"I know, I was the same way. Hey, does your mom know where you are?" She asked.

Arden shook his head.

"Shes probably worried about you. Need a ride?"

" I can walk its not that far." He said starting to stand.

"But it's dark and your like 5 years old" Sam smiled.

"11" Arden replied, slightly annoyed.

"whatever, your not going home alone." Sam pulled out her cell and txted Rachel. 10 minutes later Rachel was out front of the church. Rachel unlocked the passenger side door and gave Sam a questionable look, but didn't say anything as Arden climbed in the back.

"So…were are we going?" Rachel asked nervously.

Sam looked back at Arden for directions.

"Do you know where Lumsden and Main is?" His voice was low and almost scared. But mostly still weak from crying.

" Of course I do." Rachel smiled sweetly, and began driving.

" Lumsden and Main? Seriously? Dude, that's like on the other side of Lima. It's a good damn thing you didn't have to walk." Sam said, breaking the silence.

"I have an Ipod. Walking is not that bad. I don't even get scared. And besides, I'm not suppose to be talking to strangers." Arden replied.

Sam laughed. "We promise we wont kidnap you. Actually you know what? Rachel drive slow. And you open your door."

"What!" Rachel replied, slowing the car.

"Kid, open your door." Sam repeated.

Arden did as he was told but still looked at her skeptically.

"See, now you can escape at anytime, just keep your seat belt on." Sam replied, turning on the radio.

Rachel smiled happily, finally Sam was starting to act like her old self.

"My house is right here." Arden said unbuckling his seat belt.

Rachel stopped the car. In front of a fairly big house, she was familiar with the area because Finn lived in this part of town.

"Thank you for the drive…and everything." He said, waving at Rachel too.

"No problem."

He took a few steps and turned around. " Whats your name?"

"I'm Sam."

"Sam…" He repeated. " I'm Arden."

****  
"She just showed up with some kid? Thats strange, even for Sam." Quinn said walking down the hallway with Rachel.

Rachel stopped at her locker and put her books in, thankfully the spray paint had been cleaned off over the weekend. "Yeah, he seemed sad though like he had been crying. Sam didn't really want to talk about it after we dropped him off though"

"Well maybe he'll be good for her, you never know."

Rachel nodded, closing her locker and starting to walk towards her first class. " hey, you didn't have softball this morning?"

" Nope, it's getting too cold to practice outside, so we have fitness training indoors and starting tomorrow we have to practice at that indoor soccer field down the street." Quinn replied stopping infront of her class.

"I didn't know they were that serious." Rachel replied.

Quinn laughed and hugged Rachel goodbye. " Yeah, me neither. See you at lunch."

Quinn sighed and slipped into her seat in between Blaire and Santana who were both already seated.

"Morning sunshine, how did you ever survive not seeing me in practice this morning" Blaire joked.

Quinn laughed too as Santana rolled her eyes. " It was difficult, I promise." Quinn joked back.

Blaire turned to face Quinn more. " So what did you get up to this weekend?"

" I went Camping with Puck, Sam and Rachel. What did you do?" Quinn said.

"Sounds like fun. And I didn't do much, I sat around watching The O.C and thinking to myself '_wow, I __cant wait to run laps and sprints with Quinn on monday'_ and that's about it." Blaire smiled.

_She has a nice smile_ Quinn thought before shaking the thought away. " Yeah, I'm sure you did. And don't worry I'm sure you'll get your wish after school. Coach Mac thinks sprints are fun."

Santana couldn't take anymore of their stupid conversation. It's not like she actually liked Berry or considered her a friend or anything, but she sure as hell liked her better than Blaire. There was definitely something off about that girl.

" Hey Q, Did you and Berry have a good time camping?" Santana said staring down Blaire.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her friends odd question. She usually didn't give a shit about Rachel. " Ugh, Yeah it was a lot of fun. We stayed up to watch the sunrise, well I did, Rachel fell asleep."

" I'm happy you and your GIRLFRIEND had a good time." Santana almost sneered, not taking her eyes off Blaire.

_This was going to be a strange week.  
_********  
The rest of the day went by uneventfully and thankfully, without hitch. Sure there was a few whispers in the halls but mostly about the locker incident that occurred Friday.

Everyone piled into the music room silently and groggily. Mondays were never very productive for the Glee Club. Sam spent her time introducing herself to the other band kids, after all, they would be spending a hell of a lot of time with together whether she liked it or not. When she was adjusting the drumset to her size, she looked up to see Finn looming over her. Her looked around at everyone else, Quinn was helping Santana explain something to Brittney, Rachel was repremending Puck on crude behaviour, Mercedes and Kurt were making fun of Rachel's animal sweater, and Artie, Tina, and Mike were arguing over something. _Looks like I'm going to have to handle this alone._

" Yes?" Sam asked Finn who still stood there looking completely dumbfounded.

He narrowed his eyes at her. " What are you doing?" He asked.

" Adjusting the set? What does it look like?"

" But why? I play it too, I don't want to have to bring it back to my position when your done." Finn said getting angry.

Sam sighed and sat up straighter, though it had no effect considering she was sitting and Finn was standing. "Because If I leave it like this than I can barley reach the symbols comfortably because your too tall. You're going to have to suck it ."

" You cant just come here, take my best friends, my drums and act like its all okay." Finn raised his voice, making everyone take notice.

Sam stood up taking a step closer to him, which looked ridiculous because of the height difference. "Listen Lurch, I have no idea how I offended you, but its not my fault that you were a dick to Quinn and Rachel, Mr Shue also asked ME to be here and whatever is up with you and Puck, you guys can work it out without involving me. I also don't know why you stomp around here mad all the time, but that could also be a reason that no one wants to talk to you."

Finn squared his jaw in anger, mainly because he didn't have anything to say back. He muttered something and took his seat as Mr Shue walked in.

"Hey guys, I think it's time we get down to business because Regionals are just after Christmas. We need a good idea for our big group number. I want to go all out this year. Any ideas?"

Rachel's hand shot up immediately.

"Rachel, I know you have suggestions for just about everything, but I'm going to save them for thinking up good solo ideas." Mr Shue reasoned with her. She lowered her hand dejectedly.

Quinn looked around the room and everyone was avoiding eye contact with Mr Shue. Until she seen Sam's hand go up from the drum set.

"Ugh, i'm not sure if the band can make suggestions but-"

"You cant" Finn said cutting her off.

Mr Shue looked at Finn disapprovingly."Yes she can, that would actually be very helpful Sam, what do you have in mind?"

"A classic musical, Hairspray. Maybe doing 'You Can't Stop The Beat'?" Sam suggested, slightly nervous with everyone staring at her.

Mr Shue seemed deep in thought for a moment before smiling " That's an excellent idea Sam. For this weeks assignments, I want you guys to do Hairspray inspired songs for us."

"But Mr Shue, Hairspray is kinda lame." Tina voiced.

"Hey, I once played Link Larkin in the production of Hairspray." Mr Shue beamed, clearly proud.

Everyone laughed "Sure Mr Shue."

"No I really did!" he defended.

Kurt laughed "That's about as likely as Rachel passing up a solo."

****  
"Sit down and shut up." Coach Mac yelled.

Quinn was already seated on a piece of weight lifting equipment.

"Okay, so everyday after school we will be in here attempting to make you children strong enough to throw without rainbows. You all have your fitness partners, get to it. We'll go for our run in an hour." She said walking away.

Everyone groaned and went to do their own workouts.

Quinn didn't really have much of an opinion on Blaire, she was sort of unreadable. She was friendly, which was refreshing considering how everyone else has been treating her and Rachel lately, but there was something else there, though Quinn couldn't pin point it.

After an hour of working out in the fitness center, Coach mac lead the girls on a run. Quinn assumed it would be around the track on the football field but they ran all over Lima. Many of the girls were far behind and struggling to breath let alone keep up. Quinn and Blaire stayed a little behind Coach Mac talking about everything from movies, to pet peeves. They discovered that they actually had a lot in common, Blaire's parents also attended church but the one of the other side of Lima.

"Are you excited for Florida?" Blaire asked.

Quinn raised an eyebrow " Florida?"

"You really don't know much about McKinley's Softball program do you? Well we go to Florida every year for a week before Christmas. We train there with a few players from the U.S Olympic team. Last year Monica Abbott was there." Blaire said, tucking a loose piece of her bangs behind her ear.

Quinn was considerably shocked. How did she not hear about this? "Woah, that's awesome, but isn't Florida a really long drive?"

Blaire laughed. "yeah, that's why we take some of the Cheerios budget and fly there."

Quinn went pale. " Fly? I-i cant. No Heights No Flights. It's like my rule to survival."

"It's okay, I'll be there. I won't let you be scared." Blaire winked.

***  
"You came." Arden said leaning against a pew.

Sam was surprised to see him, he only usually came at night time. "Yeah I always come here after school."

"Why?" he questioned. Sam noticed that it didnt look like he slept.

Sam didn't like answering questions. "I started for the same reason your here. Now I come and help Pastor Aaron."

"Hes not here. He had to leave. He said if you came to tell you." Arden said matter of factly.

"Ohh..." Sam was beginning to turn to leave when Arden spoke again.

"You're leaving?" His voice was small and still a little sad.

She sighed and turned around. "Yeah, Do you need a ride or something?"

"Not really. I don't want to go home..."

"Why not?" She replied.

"Its sad there. My moms always crying, there's always people there comforting her but they end up crying too. And its not the same without my dad there..." His eyes were sparkling with tears, but blinked them away.

Sam sighed deeply, she didn't like kids. Though Arden was different, He reminded her a lot of herself and for some reason seeing him so sad and hopeless killed her inside. "Wanna get ice cream or something?"

He looked at her skeptically for a second before nodding and following her out to Rachel's car.

"Wait are you like, allowed to sit in the front? Don't you need a car seat or soemthing?" Sam asked.

"Dude, I'm 11 not 3." He sounded slightly offended.

Sam didn't feel very comfortable driving in the first place, and having Arden in the front made her even more nervous, she looked at him every 3 seconds and barley let the car go over 40 miles an hour, only taking back streets. They got ice cream and talked, well Arden talked, a lot. He was like Rachel in that aspect. He talked about school and how much he hated it, and about the band he likes, though Sam couldn't recall their name.

"When I first saw you I though you looked familiar. Now I remember where I saw you." Arden said happily. "Before I found out my dad was sick, he and my mom would take me to the baseball fields to watch the games. My dad said he liked watching softball more because the girls played with more heart. We seen you play, and that girl who drove us last night."

Sam didn't know what to say, she hopped he would drop the subject. " Oh yea.."

"You are really good. My parents used to say that your good enough to play in the Olympics." He said. Sam was happy because he no longer looked so gloomy, but in the pit of her stomache she still wasn't comfortable with the softball subject.

"Yeah well , not anymore." She said in a low voice.

"why not?" He questioned.

"I got hurt and can't play anymore."

Ardens eyebrows knitted together, Sam wasn't sure if he was confused or thinking.

"Its just an obstacle" he came back with.

_God this kid is weird. _"What?"

He sat up straighter. "My dad used to say that obstacles are put in your way to see if what you want is worth fighting for."

Sam didn't say anything for a while. _Holy fuck. Did it really take an 11 year old to make me realize that I could possibly still do this? Well...I'm an idiot._

"Hey kid, can you do me a favor?"

***  
Quinn's legs were so sore she wasnt sure if it was even safe to drive at all. Even pushing the gas pedel hurt, she couldnt wait to get home and sleep. As she drove past main street she spotted Rachel power walking with her arms wrapped tightly around her. Quinn chuckled and pulled over a little and slowed the car beside Rachel and honked. Rachel jumped but calmed down as Quinn waved her into the car.

"Where's your car?" Quinn questioned, putting on the heat for Rachel.

"Sam. She was suppose to pick me up after dance but she never showed up and I forgot my phone in my car." Rachel said annoyed.

Quinn tried not to smile, but it was hard. Rachel was so cute when she was upset.

"How was softball?" Rachel asked.

Quinn groaned. "I'm extremely sore. But I found out that we're going to Florida before Christmas break. You should have tried out, it would have been amazing with you on the team."

"Softball is fun but the school year is time for me to prepare for the rest of my life." Rachel said as if it was rehearsed.

Quinn laughed."Softball is what brought us together."

"I like to think that it would have happened anyways, like fate" Rachel stared at Quinn.

***  
Sam popped the trunk to Rachels car, pulling out 2 baseball gloves. Not her own, but it would be suffient. She tossed the other one at Arden and walked down to the diamonds. She took her keys out and opended the light box and flicked the field lights on, stepping out on the diamond. It felt good to be there, under the bright staduim lights, feeling the dirt under your shoes. The smell, the sounds . Everything.

" Hope you can catch kid, cause you're going to help me get my arm back in shape."

**Woah, Crazy eh?  
This is pretty much building up towards the big stuff that will be happening in the story.**

**Review, Review, Reviewwwwww :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Whipped

**Woah, I enjoy everyone's love and enthusiasm for Blaire. Nooottt. Seems like 90% of you guys hate her.  
Hey, you guys might have a change of heart?  
Anyways, here's a bit of a shorter chapter but informative nonetheless. Enjoy :)  
******  
Over the course of the week Rachel, Quinn, Puck and Sam really didn't see much of each other. The only time spent together was in Glee and various classes they shared. After school Sam disappeared to the baseball fields with Arden in secret, Puck had football, Quinn had softball, and Rachel had dance.

Usually Quinn would go over to Rachel's to do homework, or make out or just talk, but with the strenuous morning softball practices, Quinn was far to exhausted to see Rachel after practice. She would often go home and sleep then wake up and do it all over again the next day. As the week approached Thursday, Quinn was almost certain that she had seen more of Blaire than of Rachel. Spending time with Blaire wasn't bad at all, honestly Quinn was happy that she had a friend out side of the Glee kids now that none of the Cheerios, aside from Britt and San, would talk to her.

This was honestly, without a doubt, a week from hell for Rachel. Quinn was always too tired to see her and the one class that Quinn did have with Rachel, the blond was falling asleep every 3 seconds. Which only left Glee. It was terrible, all the Glee kids had done their Hairspray assignments and had been spectacular. Tina had sung "Good Morning Baltimore", Mercedes sung "Run and Tell That", Finn, Mike and Artie performed "Ladies Choice", Santana and Brittany shocked everyone with turning the song "I Can Hear The Bells" into a duet and Mr Shue felt inspired and sung "Nicest Kids In Town." .Today Quinn and Rachel were suppose to perform and for the first time in her entire life, Rachel hadn't prepared anything.

Rachel spotted Quinn talking to Blaire by her locker before first period started and sped walked over to her.

"Quinn we have a serious problem." Rachel blurted out, causing Blaire to take a step back in shock.

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend. "What's the problem?"

Rachel suddenly remembered her manners. " Oh, I'm sorry for the rude interruption...ugh... Blaire right?"

Blaire nodded " yeah, don't worry about it."

"Quinn, It is Thursday. Our Hairspray Glee assignment is due today. We have nothing prepared." Rachel said in one breath.

Quinn ruffled through her bag " Not necessarily. I remembered, so I did some research. We're doing the song "Without Love", here's the revised lyrics. I had to change them a bit to suit us better. We can practice at lunch. I'm sure we'll be fine."

Rachel flung herself in Quinn's arms, "Oh thank god. This is why I love you. I have to go but I'll see you in the choir room at lunch, love you!"

as Rachel bounced away Blaire turned back to Quinn. " Shes, ugh...enthusiastic?."

Quinn laughed, " yeah, shes never short of energy I can promise you that."

Sam felt a tug on her headphones, rudely ripping the sound canceling music from her ears.

"What if there was a fire alarm! You wouldn't even hear it." Puck said.

" Ahh, but I would see everyone running." Sam replied.

Puck laughed and bent down to kiss Sam on the lips " Morning."

She smiled back. "Morning."

" So where do you disappear to after Glee yesterday? And for like the whole night? I tried calling but you didn't answer" Puck questioned, Ignoring the snickers from Finn and the football team behind them.

Sam weighed her options, she could tell the truth, but then Puck would most likely get pissed at her for trying to play softball again, or she could lie and he wont know any better.

"I ugh, helped Pastor Aaron then I was playing drums in the garage, couldn't hear my phone. Sorry." She said, avoiding eye contact.

Puck narrowed his eyes, " okay... how about tonight? I don't have Football we could do something after Glee."

"Ugh, no can do. I'm shopping with Hiram tonight...we're finally painting my room." She lied again.

"Kay cool, I'll help you paint." Puck offered.

"No its okay. Hey, can you get my drumsticks from your truck? I forgot them in there and I'll need them for Glee. Thanks hun." Sam said quickly walking away before she had to lie abut anything else.

Puck stood there stunned, _What the fuck just happened?_

"Dude, you're so fucking whipped." Karofsky laughed with Finn.

Puck turned his attention to them " Shut up, No I'm not."

"She's got your balls on lock down bro." Finn laughed again and high fived Azimo.

"Whatever guys, fuck off."

***  
Santana and Brittney had to talk with Coach Sylvester so they didnt get to go for lunch until it was almost over. They walked through the deserted halls towards the Cafeteria. Brittney was going on about something duck related until Santana spotted Blaire around the corner with some girl. Santana put her hand over Brittneys mouth and tugged her back around the corner, telling her to be queit.

Santana peaked out again at the girls whom were rummaging through a locker. Santana strained to listen when she heard Quinn's name.

"Quinn does like me." Blaire argued

Her friend rolled her eyes like she had heard it before " Sure as a friend"

"Exactly, and with all this time shes spending with me and not that little runt, its bound to turn into more. Especially when we go to Florida. Its so on." Blaire winked.

"Do you think that's such a good idea?"

Blaire glared at her friend. "Yeah I do. Quinn and I would make a much better couple than her and Raquelle."

"You mean Rachel." Her friend corrected.

"Whatever, I don't really give a shit what her name is. I give it until Christmas at the most and Quinn Fabray will be screaming my name. Promise."

_Fuck, I might have to say something to Quinn._

*******  
Finally Last period, Sam couldn't have been more relieved. She just wanted to go to Glee and then go pick up Arden and head to the fields.

Puck sat in the last period class he and Sam shared when Finn and Karofsky walked in and took their seat behind him.

"Wtttssshhh" Finn imitated the Whipping sound.

"Hey Puckerman, wheres your master? Karofsky laughed.

Puck ignored them. It wasn't worth it.

" Woah dude! Are okay?" Finn said sounding concerned.

Puck turned to face him " What are you talking about?"

"You look like you can't breathe dude, it might be cause Sam's got your leash a little tight" Finn laughed hard at his own joke.

A few other students joined in on the laughter.

"You're not going to say anything Puckerman? You've turned into such a pussy since you started dating her." Karofsky commented.

_Is he right? Am I really loosing my badassness? Fuck that, this has got to change. I have a Rep to protect._

Puck stood up "Hey, shut the fuck up! There's no way I, Noah Puckerman is whipped."

Finn saw Sam walk in but stayed by the doorway to hear Puck continue. There was no way Finn was going to warn Puck either.

"Sam is just a girl, a girl who cant control Puckzilla. She doesn't tell me what to do okay? I tell her whats up. Wanna know why? Because I'm Noah Puckerman and I get what the fuck I want, when I want it."

a few guys cheered and Puck high fived them, when he noticed Finn and Karofsky laughing. He followed their gaze and turned around to see Sam at the door. Eyes watering.

_Fuck..._

He tried to take a step closer and explain... or say something...anything...but nothing came out. She shook her as a tear fell and backed out of the classroom. He never felt so shitty in his life. Mr Shue walked into the classroom and set his briefcase down starting the class.

***  
Sam walked around trying to control her tears. She hated crying, shes done too much of it over the past few months.

"Shouldn't you be in class Logan?" Santana's voice rang out.

Sam wiped every evidence of tears and turned around " I ugh, didn't want to go."

Santana wasn't stupid, she knew Sam was crying.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Sam faked a smile. "Nothing I'm fine."

Santana rolled her eyes "Sure, whatever. I tried to help."

Sam sighed and gave in. "Its Puck, hes being a dick."

Sam went on to tell Santana the whole story, though Santana didn't look very surprised, just more disappointed.

"I think I should just go home. Skip Glee ya know? I don't think I can handle him right now, or Finn. I fucking hate Finn too." Sam said looking out in the distance over the football field.

Santana laughed, " Don't go home, Go to glee. Don't give either of them the time of day and it will piss them both off more than you think."

The latina paused for a second before continuing. "and don't hate on Finn so much. I know hes been a douche lately but hes actually a decent guy I guess. The whole Quinn and Rachel thing really fucked him up."

"Since when did you get so soft Lopez.?" Sam smiled.

" No fucking clue. Don't tell anyone."

***  
Puck almost ran to the Glee room to see if Sam was there. He prayed that she would be. He didnt know what he would say, but he needed to make it okay.

What he wasn't expecting was to see Sam in Glee laughing with Rachel and Quinn and looking over sheet music with the band.

_Maybe shes fine now? I should still go and apologize._

Puck shoved his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath. "Sam, about earlier, I'm soooo sorry. I didn't mean any of it."

Sam shot him an icy glare that reminded him of Quinn in her Cheerio's days. "Whatever Noah, I can't control you, I'm just a girl. You're free to do whatever the fuck you want. Leave me alone." and she turned back to the sheet music.

"Okay, Rachel, Quinn are you guys ready?" Mr Shue asked.

They both nodded and took their positions. Quinn signaled the band and started

"Once i was a selfish fool  
Who never understood never looked inside myself  
Though on the outside, i looked good!  
Then we met and you made me the girl I am today  
Rachel, i'm in love with you  
No matter what you say  
'Cause..."

Rachel picked up the next part.

"Without love  
Life is like the seasons with No summer  
Without love Life is rock 'n' roll without A drummer  
Quinn i'll be yours forever 'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love  
Quinn, never set me free  
No, i ain't lyin'  
Never set me free,  
Quinn No, no, no!"

The rest of the performance was surprisingly good considering they just put it together at lunch. Mr Shuester complimented them on the lyric changes to suit their relationship and advised the group they should try that more often.

"Puck your up tomorrow. Make it good and then we'll start on "You cant stop the beat.'"

***  
"Hey Q, Can I talk to you for a second?" Santana asked as they were dismissed from glee.

"Yeah sure, its not going to take long right? I have practice." Quinn replied.

Santana took a deep breath trying to figure out how to word it."Its about Blaire. Be careful. Shes definitely not interested in your friendship, if you get what I'm saying."

Quinn rolled her eyes."Seriously? Shes just friendly with everyone."

"C'mon Q you cant be stupid. You know shes going to try and break you a Berry up."

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "You're just saying that because you've never liked her."

Santana got defensive. "No that's not true. I didn't like her because shes always hitting on you. I'm being a good friend."

"If you want to be a good friend, stay out of it. Especially if you have no idea what your talking about. " Quinn turned on her heel and walked away, not believing a word Santana said.

**Aww poor Sam eh? I wonder what Puck is going to do to make her feel better.  
And Woah! Santana trying to be helpful? No good deed goes unpunished I suppose.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think is going to happen? And what do you think Sam and Arden have up their sleeves? **


	13. Chapter 13: One Long Day

**You guys honestly make me laugh ridiculously hard with your reviews, it's amazing. More than half of you want me to kill Blaire as quickly as possible, but wheres the fun in that?****  
****  
I'm sure you have all had about enough of my trivial excuses for lack of updating, and honestly so am I. Hopefully this marks the end of my laptop issues and I can continue to post more frequently. 3 weeks without my laptop has been hell to say the least. I have been pathetically trying to write little blurbs and scenes for this sorry on my iPhone. due to my sheer need to write. So I guess it counts as keeping busy, well without further ado. Here's the long awaited chapters. Thanks for your patience.  
**

Chapter 13**  
**

Santana sighed deeply " I don't know Britt, She was pretty pissed."

Brittany rolled her eyes at the Latina. "So tell her what we heard Blaire say, she'll believe you."

"I didn't tell her because I know she won't believe me. She's going to think I'm making it up, B."

"It's worth a try, if that' what will save Quinn and Rachel's relationship. You gotta do it, S."

Santana gave in finally. "Fine, I'll try."  
****

Quinn, Sam and Rachel all hung off the bed upside down eating m&m's silently. Sam was still upset about the whole thing with Puck and hoped that hanging out with Arden would take her mind off it, but as soon as she got home, she felt like crap again. Rachel called Quinn, and the blond showed up minutes later with a large bag of M&M's. It had become a tradition for the sad.

Quinn was on the verge of sleep when Sam spoke. "I miss the Lions girls. It's weird not having them around at school everyday."

Rachel sat up excitedly. "Invite them over! We can have a slumber party or something. I miss them too!"

Quinn was struck with brilliance. "I'm not usually up for serious partying, but it could be a good idea. My mom is leaving for the weekend to visit my sister again. It's short notice but we can have it tomorrow night."

"Really? I'll text everyone! Except for Puck, he can screw himself." Sam said bitterly, making Quinn and Rachel laugh.  
****

Quinn thought about what Santana said about Blaire, but she couldn't see it. When she saw Blaire, she just saw someone who was making an effort to be friends, considering they had to see each other everyday for the next couple of months. Santana had been known to lie about things for personal gain, but now Quinn was confused. What would Santana get out of saying Blaire is trying to break her and Rachel up? It's not like her and the Latina were still fighting for the top of the pyramid.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty, you awake?" Blaire said setting her bag down and digging around for her equipment.

Quinn was still so exhausted from staying up with Rachel and Sam all night. As soon as she entered the indoor soccer field for their makeshift softball practice, she sat down and began falling asleep, before Blaire woke her.

"Huh? Umm yeah. I'm just a bit tired" Quinn replied, grabbing her glove and standing up.

"A bit? You might need a bib cause you look like you might drool and pass out" Blaire smirked. It was a cute smile, Quinn noticed. She liked how the right side of the girls mouth raised a little higher than the left, resulting in a lopsided grin that was strangely attractive.

Quinn returned the smile. "Oh gee thanks." She replied sarcastically.

"It's okay, it doesn't ruin your angelic face." Blaire joked.

Santana's stupid theory was starting to make Quinn start wondering if Blaire was really joking or if she was serious.

Quinn shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. "So ugh, Aside from being here and at school. What do you do for fun?"

Blaire sat down to put her cleats on. "Sleep? I mean, I don't have much time for anything else these days."

Quinn though it over briefly before asking. "Well what are you doing tonight? There is a party at my house. You can bring anyone you want."

"Like who?" Blaire raised her eyebrow quizzically at the girl.

"I don't know? A guy." Quinn tried to play cool, though she doubted it was working.

Blaire smiled at Quinn's awkward state. "A guy?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you like guys...?" _God, this was not going well, good job Quinn. You're an idiot._

"Are you asking me if I'm a lesbian?" Blaire replied boldly.

Quinn's eyes went wide in shock.

"What! I ugh..." she stammered.

Blaire laughed. "Calm down, just because I play softball doesn't mean I'm a lesbian, Quinn. Don't believe the stereotype." Blaire winked. Last time someone told her that, she ended up falling in love wit her. Hopefully it wasn't a reoccurring event.

"But a party could be fun, text me your address later." Blair said, standing up and going for her warm up jog.

_Woah, where did the butterflies come from?  
****_

Puck walked down the halls not necessarily confident in his game plan to get Sam back, but extremely hopeful. He knew he fucked up, and he honestly didn't mean a word of what he said, but Finn and those assholes were like his kryptonite. They knew exactly how to piss him off, bruise his ego and challenge his manhood. He fully intended on getting them back, but Sam was more important. He stayed up all night prepping for today.

"Chang! Where's Artie we don't have much time left." Puck yelled.

"Calm down, he's in there, we wait for the text then we move in. Patience is a virtue my friend." Mike said leaning against the lockers outside of the main office. Puck huffed and crossed his arms waiting impatiently.

_**Go!- Artie**_

Puck tapped Mike and they sped walked into the office, passing right by Artie and the office staff who were trying desperately to help him back into his chair. _Perfect distraction._

Mike flung open the door to the PA room, just as the speaker was about to start the announcements.

" Sorry Bro, I'm gonna need that for a second" Puck said pushing the smaller kid aside and taking the microphone.

Mike held his hand over the kids mouth so he wouldn't complain, and held him back from Puck. Though he wasn't likely to struggle.

Puck cleared his voice. "G'morning McKinley! This is Puck speaking, as if you couldn't tel by my god like voice. I would like to make a pretty important announcement to everyone."

Puck directed his attention to the door, which was being pushed opened by an angry Mr Figgens. Puck pushed his back against the door, forcing it closed before continuing his speech.

" So you all know my girlfriend Samantha Logan right? Well I hope shes still my girlfriend, but you see. I fucked up big time, excuse my language. And I have some serious making up to do, I just want everyone to listen up and know that I, Noah Puckerman, am hopelessly, head over heels in love with Sam Logan. Go ahead, say I'm whipped, say whatever you want, because that's not going to change anything... so Sam, prepare for the craziest day of your life. Oh and there's a party at Quinn Fabray's tonight."

Mike fived Puck and let the poor kid go as Mr Figgens came crashing into the room declaring their temporary suspension from the football team and an additional 2 weeks of detention for Puck.

_**Thanks asshole, now the whole school knows about the party.I shouldn't have told you at all! If my house catches fire, its on you.- Quinn.**_

_**Love ya? :)- Puck.  
*****_

Santana raced to find Quinn before she headed into their first period, where Blaire would surely be monopolizing Quinn's attention. Unfortunately, Quinn was walking with Blaire. Santana blocked their path and crossed her arms, putting on her best bitch face. " Excuse me, but I have to talk to Quinn for a second."

"Go ahead" Blaire said, not making any attempt at moving.

"Alone." Santana seethed.

Quinn was getting sick of their stupid stand offs. " What do you want, S?"

Blaire walked into the class reluctantly, shooting Santana a hateful glare as Santana returned her a triumphant, cocky smirk.

"Yesterday I heard Blaire and her blond friend talking about you. That's how I know that shes trying to break you and Berry up. She said she's going to get you before Christmas time and that when you guys go to Florida, shes going to make a move." Santana poured out in one breath. She suddenly felt like Rachel.

Quinn rolled her eyes. " I've had just about enough of your sabotaging shit, Santana. I know you don't like Blaire, but I do. Shes my friend, and why is it so bad that I have a friend who isn't in Glee? I think I deserve at least that...so please stop trying to ruin it for me."

"But Q-" Santana tried.

"Shes not even gay,S. I asked." Quinn said with a low, soft voice. She didn't like fighting with Santana. Sure, they had their stand offs but they were still best friends.

Santana lowered her voice too. "She could be lying."

Quinn shook her head. "She isn't."

"Fine, if your not going to believe me, then at least be careful...don't trust her too much." Santana said calmly walking to the classroom.  
***

Sam rushed into her class, everyone was looking and talking about her because of Pucks stupid announcement. Sure, it was sweet, but she wasn't just going to forgive him that easily.

The class was passing by painfully slow for Sam's liking so she choose to roll little paper balls between her fingers and flick them in to Jacob Ben Israels hair. Sure, she didn't have anything against him personally, but he was kinda creepy and his jewfro was just such a good target for fun. She silently cheered when one of the little white paper balls would stick to his ball of hair.

"Samantha!" Mr. Howel spoke from the the front of the class. Sam snapped her head up, hoping she wasn't caught.

"Ugh... yeah?"

"I asked, What is Symbolic Interactionism?" He flashed a smug smile almost waiting for her to say she didn't know and wasn't paying attention. Everyone turned to face her, waiting on her answer. Artie and Tina shot her a remorseful look,

" Symbolic Interactionism is a theory that states, that people act based on symbolic meanings they find within any given situation. Like, How we act toward others based on the meaning that those other people have for us." Sam replied. She has always had a bad habit of challenging authority.

A few students smiled, as Mr Howel scoffed and turned around .

" Get' em Giirl" Artie voiced, earning a few laughs.

The bell finally rang, Sam thanked god.  
***

Although Rachel was a very good student and always paid attention to her studies, she did enjoy having classes with friends. Sadly, she shared none with Quinn this semester, but thankfully her and Sam shared 2nd period. It was a routine, meet Sam and walk to the 2nd floor together. But today, she didn't plan on making small talk about Glee assignments.

" WHAT THE HELL? What are you going to do about Noah's announcement! That was awfully romantic of him. Which is completely out of his nature." Rachel said quickly.

Sam was taken back. " Ugh, Hey Rachel, wanna not give me a heart attack?"

Rachel calmed her self "Oh, sure thing. I apologize."

Sam smiled and shook her head at her friend. "and to answer your question, I plan on doing nothing. One little thing isn't going to make me forgive him. I admit, It was sweet , but if I give in so easily hes going to think its not a big deal. And him saying that I'm just some girl, really hurt. So I'm going to act like he doesn't exist."

Rachel's eyes went wide, as the trademark smile surfaced her face. " That's going to be difficult"

Sam then heard it. The guitar strum. Sam knew what was about to happen, so she rolled her eyes and followed Rachel's gaze. Sure enough Puck was standing in the middle of the hallway with a white t-shirt that read " I'm Whipped" scribbled across it in child like writing. Sam fought the urge to smile, so she decided to walk away, class was going to start soon anyways.

What she didn't expect was for Puck to follow and start playing and singing.

_**"Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you."**_

Puck sung loudly as everyone in the halls stopped to look at him as he passed, still practically chasing Sam and Rachel through the halls. Sam blushed and tried to hide her smile again, so she began to pick up the pace and sped walk.

"Sam! Hes singing Taylor Swift for you, that's sooo cute." Rachel mused, being dragged by Sam by the hand.

_**"I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you."**_

Sam couldn't believe he was still following her. By now, most of the school had seen this strange parade. Sam and Rachel finally climbed the stairs, Puck in tow and spotted their class room. Home Free. Or so she thought. Puck followed them right into the class room. He seemingly had all the other girls swooning, but Sam.

_**"Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears."**_

The teacher walked in an instantly tried to shew Puck away.

"Mr Puckerman! Please leave, this is not your class."

Puck paid him no mind, but instead followed Sam to her desk. And sung directly to her, pleased that he could see the smile she was so desperately trying to cover.

_**"The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me."**_

"Noah, might I remind you that you are in enough trouble as it is for the announcements. You might want to run now. Sam gets your point." Rachel said.

He weighted his options before winking and saying " See ya in Glee" and running from the class. Sam let out a deep breath and put her head against the desk.

_So much for ignoring him._

_***  
_Quinn was already regretting her decision for this party. Thanks to Puck's stupid announcement, almost everyone at McKinley thought they were invited to her house. This was bound to go badly. Thankfully all that was left in the day was Glee. Coach Mac decided against Friday after school fitness, so after Glee, Rachel and Sam were going to go straight to her house and get ready for the party.

Quinn stalked into the Glee room tiredly taking her seat. She was usually one of the first ones since her last period class was closest. The moment she sat down, she could feel herself falling asleep until Rachel walked in followed by Mercedes and Tina. Something about Rachel's presence made Quinn feel better no matter the situation, Rachel Berry was the perfect cure.

" Heyy you" The brunette smiled.

Quinn smiled back and scanned over Rachel's body for what seemed like the 100th time that day. It was difficult not to enjoy Rachel's painfully short skirts and perfectly toned legs. " I missed you"

Rachel chuckled and sat down next to the blond. Quinn instantly leaned into the smaller girl's shoulder and closed her eyes, taking in Rachel's scent. " I missed you too Quinn, although I seen you at lunch."

Quinn mumbled something, not exactly making an effort to use her words effectively. She was much to tired for that.

"Quinn you're exhausted. Have I not stressed the importance of proper rest?" Rachel complained running her hands through her girlfriends blond hair.

" No matter how long it's been, I will NEVER get used to that sight..." Kurt complained at Rachel, walking into the room with Santana and Britney.

Sam came in next with the rest of the band and immediately took their positions at the respective instruments.

"We can start as soon as Puck gets here, it's his day for the Hairspray assignment." Mr Shue said. Everyone glanced at Sam whom just looked annoyed and worried.

" I'm here Mr Shue. Just had to get out of detention." Puck smiled strutting in with a hand full of sheet music. He handed it out the the band, but skipping Sam and giving the percussion music to Finn.

"Wrong person dude, you're girlfriend plays drums now, remember?" Finn said, glaring at Sam.

"Not today" Puck commented, he fought the urge to punch Finn. Since when was he such a douche bag?. Puck grabbed a chair from the back and placed it at the front by its self and motioned for Sam to go sit.

Sam rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Just get over here and sit." Puck replied.

The glee kids encouraged Puck and Sam reluctantly gave her sticks to Finn and sat in the chair Puck provided.

" You guys ready?" He asked the band, whom all nodded.

The music started and all those who knew the musical smiled brightly.

_**"They say it's a man's world  
Well, that cannot be denied  
But what good's a man's world  
Without a woman by his side  
And so i will wait  
Until that moment you decide"**_

Puck didn't take his eyes off Sam, and she couldn't look away even if she wanted to.

_**"That i'm your man  
And you're my girl  
That i'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two**_

_**A king ain't a king  
Without the power behind the throne  
A prince is a pauper. Babe,  
Without a chick to call his own  
So please, darling, choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone  
Tell me,**_

_**I'm your king  
And you're my queen  
That no one else  
Can come between  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two"**_

All the Glee kids swayed back and forth smiling. Kurt and Mercedes waved their cell phone lights in the air dramatically.

_**"Lancelot had guinevere  
Mrs. Claus has old st. Nick  
Romeo had juliet  
And liz, well, she has her dick**_

_**They say it takes two to tango  
Well, that tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll twist the night away**_

_**Just like frankie avalon  
Had his favorite mouseketeer  
I dream of a lover, babe,  
To say the things I long to hear  
So come closer baby,  
Oh and whisper in my ear**_

_**That you're my girl  
And i'm your boy  
That you're my pride  
And i'm your joy  
That i'm the sand  
And you're the tide  
I'll be the groom  
**__**If you'll be my bride  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two"  
**_  
Everyone Cheered loudly and clapped as Sam hugged Puck.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?'" he whispered happily.

"You've been forgiven since this morning. It's hard to stay mad at you."  
***

Rachel flopped on Quinn's bed and sighed. "Quinnnnn, Come lay down."

"Can't Rach, Ive got to prepare the house for possible hell. And since Sam is picking up the girls. We have to do this alone."

"You don't actually have to do anything. Your house is fine. You on the other hand need to relax. We have like 4 hours until people get here. I think you've earned a nap."

Quinn didn't have to think about it long before laying down behind Rachel, cuddling into her back. Quinn slipped her hand up Rachel's shirt and traced lazy patterns into the girls toned stomach. Rachel pushed further back into Quinn's body, relishing in the warmth of Quinn's arms and the warm breath on her neck.

"Rachel?" Quinn murmured.

"mm?" the brunette replied.

"I love you."

Rachel smiled. "I know, and I love you too."

"I just like saying it." Quinn clarified.

"I'll never get tired of hearing it."

Quinn's eyes finally closed in what seemed like forever.  
***

Rachel's phone buzzed annoyingly in her pocket as she woke up. She slowly unpeeled herself from Quinn and slid out of the bed to answer her phone.

"Hello..?" Rachel said, her voice filled with the haze of sleep.

" Dude...you have sex voice right now. You better not be answering the phone while railing Quinn." Sam said loudly.

"What? No! I just woke up. Where are you?"

Rachel could hear Sam shush someone in the background. Most likley Puck asking if her and Quinn were indeed having sex." Where almost at Quinn's. Just picking up a few things and we'll be there."

"Okay, see you guys soon." Rachel replied.

"Yep, bye"

"bye"

Rachel hung up the phone and looked out the window. The sun had gone down and it was already 7:30 pm. Everyone would be arriving at around 9, so Rachel decided to let Quinn sleep a little longer knowing the blond almost never took long to get ready, it was almost a skill. Rachel dug her clothes out of her bag and walked to go shower.

She dried off and changed into her party clothes, not yet bothering to fix her hair. Quinn was still out cold, breathing softly on the bed. Rachel smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, lightly shaking Quinn awake.

"Hey gorgeous. What time is it ?" Quinn mumbled.

" Around 8. Sam should be here soon with the girls and Puck."

" Lay down with me for a few minutes." Quinn smiled, pulling Rachel's hands .

Rachel smirked and straddled Quinn who raised her eyebrow at the brunette.

"You're on my side of the bed Quinn." Rachel smiled devilishly at her girlfriend below her.

"If we stayed like this, then who needs sides?" Quinn replied pulling Rachel down her her mouth.

Rachel eagerly slipped her tongue past Quinn's lips, instantly gaining access. Quinn moaned into the kiss and slid her hands down Rachel's sides to rest on her ass. Rachel rolled her hips into Quinn's making both of them gasp at the contact. Only then did Quinn become painfully aware at how long it had been since her and Rachel had sex.

" Oh God! Why does this always happen to me!" Sam yelled shielding her eyes over dramatically.

The two girls broke apart quickly to see Puck, Sam and the rest of the Lions girls.

"Get out!" Quinn yelled.

" You said you were not railing each other!" Sam yelled at Rachel.

" So fucking hot" Puck muttered, wide eyed.

"We're going to go wait down stairs... I can't believe we just twat blocked them." Payson said, walking away chuckling with Carson and Karlee.

" Hurry up and get ready, it's party time bitches!" Sam said closing the bedroom door.

** I was originally going to write the whole party into this chapter, but decided against it because of the length of this chapter already. SO MUCH HAPPENS.  
what are your thoughts on :**

Quinn/Blaire/ Rachel  
Sam/Puck  
Friendly Santana  
and the Party. What do you think is in store?

Reviews? :D


	14. Chapter 14: The Party

**Woah, WTF. I NEVER even contemplated the possibility of Rachel,Quinn and Blaire having a threesome. There's no way I would even write such Faberry ****sacrilege****. And Secondly, the reason for Blaire is pretty much for the dramatic factor. I mean, Rachel and Quinn's story line was somewhat boring. I don't want to give anything up, but have faith in me.**

**I also appropriate all of your reviews/alerts. So thanks again.**

_**Chapter 14**_

The party was in full swing. Thankfully, Puck had volunteered to work the door as to keep some people out, considering he was surely the reason for them showing up. Rachel had finally gotten Quinn to stop worry about everything and dance,drink and have fun for a while. They introduced the Lions to the Gleeks and everything seemed to going well.

"Hey, Let's go get you another drink" Rachel yelled over the music to Quinn.

"Are you trying to get me drunk and seduce me later?" Quinn joked.

Rachel pulled the taller girl by he hand into her kitchen." I don't need you to be intoxicated to seduce you, Quinn. And I'm not implying your easy either."

The kitchen was more or less packed. Littered with Alcohol, Lions and Gleeks (oh my?) all sitting around talking. It was probably one of the remotely quite places in the house right now.

"No it was actually the nastiest shit ever. It wasn't even real slushy but we had to make do with that we had. It was more like juice and ice chunks." Payson explained. It was difficult to understand her due to her laughing so hard.

All the Gleeks laughed , with the exception of Kurt, Santana and Brittany. Santana was more concerned with talking to Taylor about something, most likley comparing notes on how to be a bitch.

"I can't believe you slushied the Cheerios. That's totally badass." Artie mused.

Quinn smiled at their friends all getting along and the memories of camp, as Rachel handed her a dark drink. Quinn didn't have to say anything, Rachel could read her facial expressions.

"Crown Royal and coke. Don't give me that look Quinn, your acting like I'm feeding you Arsenic." Rachel smiled.

Quinn laughed and took the drink. It was strong, but good nonetheless. Her petite brunette girlfriend could have given her just about anything and Quinn would drink it.

"Hey SAM! Come be on my team for Flip Cup!" Puck called from a swarm of football players. Sam looked in his direction and shook her head with a sad expression.

Quinn and Rachel exchanged a look and Rachel went to talk to her.

"Hey, I've noticed you're not drinking." Rachel commented. It was true, Sam hadn't had a drink in hand all night.

Sam rolled her eyes " I know. I just haven't... you know what. Never mind. I just don't feel like drinking today."

Rachel had come to master Quinn's signature skeptical eyebrow raise. "Thou shalt not lie. You're always at the church so I'm confident that you know that. And besides, your Sam Logan. You always want to drink."

Sam drew a deep breath and released it. "Not now."

"You know, just because you want to have fun. Doesn't mean anything bad. Don't compare what that stupid drunk driver did to you. Besides your staying here tonight. You'll be fine, you're my best friend and I'll make sure of it. And don't take this as peer pressure." Rachel lectured.

Sam hugged Rachel and ran off towards Puck. Rachel turned around to find Quinn but she looked like she was engaged in conversation with that Blaire girl.

"What are you looking at Berry?" Santana stalked up Behind Rachel, making the girl jump.

Rachel didn't have to reply, Santana had already spotted Quinn and Blaire and groaned disapprovingly.

" What? You don't like Blaire?" Rachel questioned.

Santana snorted. _Could Rachel be that stupid too?_ " Hah, no. and you shouldn't either."

"why's that?"

Rachel didn't like the look on Santana's face. " Should I have any reason not to trust Quinn?" Rachel asked again.

" No." Santana deadpanned.

Rachel could sense where is was going. "Should I trust Blaire? She seems like a nice girl."

"Nope..." Santana said again, walking away.  
***

Quinn had completely forgotten that she had invited Blaire at all, but when the girl showed up, Quinn was almost ...happy?

"No seriously, you should see me when I'm sick. I'm a mess. I look like a swamp monster." Quinn laughed.

Blaire smirked. "There is no way. I'm sure you look gorgeous as usual."

The way she looked at Quinn made the blond feel suddenly...uncomfortable. Maybe Santana was right and when Santana is right, it pretty much means shit has hit the fan.

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Blaire's hand cover her own. " Hey, you wanna go somewhere... quieter? Like outside or something?" Blaire said wearing a sly grin.

Now Quinn was really uncomfortable. How had she not been able to see this earlier? God, she was really an idiot. " Whoa, Blaire... I'm dating Rachel... I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea, but I love Rachel and I have zero intentions of ruining that."

Quinn watched Blaire's eyes narrow then soften into an innocent stare. "Ugh, yeah...I think we both got the wrong idea. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship or make it awkward considering we have to play together all year... trust me, that wasn't my intention..."

Although Blaire looked sincere... Quinn didn't believe her. Not for a second.

Blaire made some excuse to run off, leaving Quinn wanting to bang her head against a table repeatedly. Instead she hunted down Santana.

"S, I'm so sorry. I should have believed you."

Santana flashed a smug grin. "What did she end up humping your leg like a creepy stalker?"

" A few more minutes and I wouldn't put it past her. God, why am I so stupid? I should have known earlier." Quinn said, downing the rest of her drink.

"Yeah you should have. And you should probably find Berry. She saw you talking to Blaire."

"Ugh, shit. Okay. And again, I'm sorry. " Quinn said. It hurt her ego deep down to have to apologize to Santana Lopez, but Quinn was the only one to blame for her current predicament.

"You can make it up later." Santana called after the blond.  
***

Rachel wasn't hard to find. Her and Kurt and Mercedes were arguing over fashion choices.

"Can I steal my girlfriend away for a second?" Quinn asked innocently.

"Please do, girl still thinks Argyle is the best thing since sliced bread." Mercedes laughed.

Rachel was forming a rebuttal but was taken away by Quinn.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Blaire. I really didn't know until now."

Rachel sighed. It was almost impossible to stay mad at Quinn. " Neither did I, so no need to apologize. And besides, looks like she got over you quickly.."

Quinn was suddenly confused. "what?"

Rachel pointed to the living room. Blaire was sitting on Finn's lap and making out with him.

"What the fuck? It's been like 15 minutes... What is going on?" Quinn pondered if Rachel had actually put something in her drink, this was one strange damn night.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and pulled Quinn away. " It doesn't matter as long as I don't have to share you."

"That would never happen." Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead, pleasantly surprised at the butterflies she still got when Rachel was around.  
***

"Girls cant beat guys in flip cup. It just wont happen. Ever." Karofsky said smugly.

_Who the fuck let Karofsky in?_

"Dude, seriously. They'll kick your and Azimo's ass." Puck challenged, throwing his arm over Sam's shoulder.

A crowd started around the table and was cheering the football players on as they talked shit.

" Fine, Me, Quinn and Rachel. Against you, Azimo and Hudson." Sam offered.

"Yeah and loser has to run down the street and back naked." Puck yelled.

All the girls gasped in unison. "Puck!"

"Don't worry, you won't loose." Brittany said happily.

Azimo laughed cruelly."Seriously, a bunch of lesbians can't beat 3 football players. Especially Berry. Shes practically an infant."

All the girls smirked. Obviously these guys didn't know "Summer Rachel"

Quinn choose to drink first, then Sam, then Rachel

"Let's go girls!" Puck cheered happily.

"Dude, are you gay? Stop cheering for them, do you WANT to see us naked?"Finn questioned.

Puck wasn't fazed. "Nope, but I also don't want to everyone at this party to see my girls naked. And I only cheer for the winning team."

"Okay, lets go."Quinn broke up the argument.

"1,2,3 GO"

Quinn tapped her cup to the table then tapped cups with Azimo. She blocked everything out as she chugged the cup full of beer. When she was finished, she looked up at her competitor, whom seemed to be struggling with his own beer. More of it seemed to be on his shirt than in his mouth. She quickly lined up the cup and flipped, it didn't stand. Azimo finished and tried flipping too, but his didn't land either. Quinn's flipped over and stood, Sam instantly put the cup to her lips and practically inhaled the cup. By the time she was finished, Azimo had only JUST got the cup to stand. One flip from Sam and the cup stood.

Karofsky finished his cup and flipped quickly too, closing the gap between teams as Rachel chugged her own beer, but Finn struggled with his. Rachel lined her cup up on the edge of the table and flipped. It wobbled, but fell. She tried again as Finn just settled his own down to flip. She tapped the bottom of the red plastic cup, sending it flipping, and standing on the brim.

The small crowed erupted in cheers. As Karofsky, Azimo and Finn all blamed each other for the loss.

" Now strip. And get outside." Brittany beamed.

The guys groaned and took off for their naked run  
***

The night was finally winding down, and almost everyone had left. Blaire left with Finn, which confused everyone but Quinn didn't want to think about it. A few of the Lions girls that Sam picked up, decided to stay the night as Taylor drove the rest home. Most of the Gleeks decided to go home with designated drivers too.

"Get up you too" Carson complained. Pulling on Quinn's hand.

Quinn and Rachel were currently snuggled up on the couch talking quietly, while everyone stayed in the dinning room talking and laughing at the huge dinning room table.

"C'mon the party is not over. It's a tradition we have to play some crazy drinking game to get everyone hammered."

"Hammered? That sounds dangerous." Brittany mused from the other room.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she followed Carson and Rachel to the others.

" What are we playing? No dares please. I don't want to move." Santana said lazily.

Rachel sat on Quinn's lap due to lack of seats. Rachel could recall a time when Quinn would tense up to this kind of PDA, but instead, the blond rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

" Lets play Questions." Payson suggested, making Sam and Carson jump up happily. Rachel groaned loudly.

"I hate this game" she whined.

"you hate this game because you think to much, lets play" Sam said shifting in her seat excitedly.

Puck had never played this game before, which was strange. He usually knew every drinking game. "and how do we do this?"

"Okay, so one person asks someone else a yes or no question and the other person has to answer without any hesitation or laughing, once you've answered you have to ask someone else. No repeating questions. And it has to be quick, no stopping. If you break a rule, you take a shot." Carson explained.

"Okay, ill go first. Remember no hesitating." Sam reminded.

She turned to Rachel and spoke quickly. " Rachel have you ever been skinny dipping."

"Yes" Rachel shifted to Puck " Are you afraid of dolls?"

"Hey! Screw you Berry. That was a secret." He yelled.

Everyone laughed. "Drink up Puckerman" Santana laughed harder, as she poured him a shot for breaking the rules.

Puck took the shot and winced slightly at the taste before moving on.

"Carson have you ever made out with a team mate?" he quirked an eyebrow,

there was no sense in her lying anyways, everyone knew. " Yes"

"Brittany, do you like guys?"

" No" She replied cheerfully as always, then turned to Santana.

"Santana, do you like it when I do that thing with my tongue?"

Everyone was wide eyed.

"Brittany!" Santana yelled, utterly embarrassed.

"DRINK" Quinn reminded happily.

Santana took her shot and turned to Quinn.

"Q, is Berry good in bed?" She smirked.

"Yes" Quinn said quickly, moving on.

"Payson, have you had any sexual thoughts about a girl on the team?"

"Yes... I mean ...no?" She stuttered as everyone laughed

"See, S. I told you all softball players were gay." Brittany replied.

An hour an a half later, everyone was more or less wrecked. Payson, and Carson had already passed out, Brittany and Santana had gone up to Quinns moms room, no one dared asked why. Sam and Puck used their private time to make out on the living room couch as Rachel and Quinn decided to turn in for the night. Quinn could tell that it wasn't going to be a pleasant morning.

The blond drunkenly hopped around trying to claim her balance as well as take off her jeans before climbing onto the bed with Rachel, whom was already snoring softly. Only then did she realize that Rachel had passed out without changing and the girl was still in her tight jeans and v neck top. Quinn argued with conscious for awhile before deciding to give Rachel a change of clothes so she could sleep comfortably. When she was done, she flopped on the bed and let sleep consume her.  
***

Before Rachel even opened her eyes she could feel the hangover. The nauseousness came in went as she laid in the bed, too afraid to open her eyes as if the hangover would get worse. She could feel Quinn's warmth behind her...but someone in front of her?

Rachel opened her eyes to see Sam's face inches away, sleeping soundly. She instinctively jerked her head back quickly, accidentally slamming into Quinn's face.

"Ahh FUCK! Holy shit." Quinn yelled, waking from her sleep and holding her nose.

Rachel turned around quickly to face Quinn " Oh my god. Quinn, I'm so sorry."

"What is going on.. oh god, I feel like i've been hit by a truck." Puck's voice sounded, from the other side of Sam.

Sam groaned and sat up. Holding her ears. "Holy hell, I'm dying... my head is going to explode."

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Quinn questioned, slightly irritated at her rude awakening.

"You guys looked more comfortable then the couch. And Sam wanted to be spooned by Berry." Noah grumbled, too tired to laugh at his own joke. He turned over, and pulled Sam by the waist into him and snuggled into her shoulder.

"All you had to do was ask Sam" Rachel chuckled but suddenly stopping to fight a wave of nausea.

"I feel like I have the Black Plague." Quinn whined holding a pillow over her face.

"That's what happened when you have Tequila and Crown Royal." Sam replied.

No one moved or spoke for a while as they tried to recover.

"...Isn't it awesome that I've made out with everyone that is in this bed right now." Puck smirked proudly.

All three girls scoffed and Sam pushed him off the bed with a thud.  
***

Puck handed another bottle of water to the girls before going back to cooking breakfast, though it wasn't likely that anyone aside from him and Quinn were planning on eating. Sam, Santana and Brittany all sat around the table with their faces against the cold wood. No one talking. Carson and Payson had just left and Quinn was currently holding Rachel's hair back in the washroom.

"Is Rachel having an exorcism, S?" Brittany asked, finally having enough of the scary retching sounds.

"No, B. I'm sure she could use one though." The Latina replied, not bothering to lift her head.

Sam snorted at the joke.

Quinn's Iphone beeped on the table next to Sam's face. She knew she shouldn't have peeped, but she looked at the screen anyways.

"Quinn! Someone named Blaire texted you!" She yelled out so Quinn could hear her in the washroom.

Santana's head snapped up. "Ew. What the fuck?"

Quinn walked out of the washroom, her hair thrown messily into a ponytail with stands loosely tucked it behind her ears. "What?" she asked.

Santana shot her a venomous look. "SwimFan texted you. I though you set her straight."

"I thought I did." she replied, taking her phone from Sam and opening the text.

_**Heyy Quinn, Can ya do me a favor and give me Finn Hudson's number? He gave it to me last night, but I lost it on my way home.- Blaire.**_

"What did she want" Rachel asked leaning against the doorway.

"she wants...Finn's number?" Quinn said in disbelief.

" Don't believe it, shes playing some sick fucking game Q, Trust me. I've played some shady mind games and this seems like one of them." Santana reminded.

"Well...give her Finn's number. See what she does with it." Rachel suggested calmly.

"Can someone please fill me in on this? I'm so fucking lost right now." Sam groaned.

**See, I'm not planning anything THAT stupid.  
However, Blaire will NOT be gone completely. If this makes you stop reading then, Sorry.**

**Share your thoughts :)**


	15. Chapter 15: The Letter

Chapter 15

The rest of the day was spent tending to their hangovers and watching The O.C all day. Despite the hangover, Quinn loved spending the entire day with Rachel in her arms. She decided to push all thoughts of Blaire from her mind and to deal with it at a later time.

Before Sam and Rachel went home, they helped Quinn clean the mess made from the previous night then headed home.

***  
Rachel tossed her stuff into her room, usually she didnt approve of messyness but tonight was an exception. Her thoughts were preoccupied and figured she could put her stuff away in the morning after her ellpitical workout.

She huffed and sat at desk with her head in her hands. The picture frame on her desk caught her eye, she lifted it to her face and smiled brightly at the memory captured in the fame.

It was taken at Softball Camp in the summer. Rachel remembers when it was taken, almost perfectly. It was early in the morning before their workshops and Carson had run in front of Sam, Quinn and herself to take a picture or the trio. Sam being...well Sam, crouched down in front of Rachel and Quinn with a big bright, goofy grin, eyes wide and two thumbs up. Rachel had her hand around Quinn's waist pulling the blond closer to her.

Despite everything in the picture, Rachel couldn't take her eyes off Quinn. She was utterly breath taking. Even though she was wearing the Lima Lions tank top and baggy shorts with her hair thrown messily into a ponytail, Quinn was perfect. Her blond hair seemed to reflect the morning sun perfectly. Her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of hazel, it seemed as though someone sprinkled gold flakes amongst the color. Rachel swooned over the blonds perfect lips and stunning teeth that resulted in the most radiant smile anyone to create.

She sat there staring at the picture for awhile before realizing, she didn't think she could live without Quinn. It was a scary thought, being so dependent on someone. Before she knew it she was across the hall knocking on Sam's bedroom door. After a few non-responsive knocks, she opened the door and went it.

Sam was laying on her bed with her giant headphones on and air drumming. She slipped them down to her neck when she noticed Rachel.

"Rach, I told you. I really don't want to watch the wiggles." Sam repeated for the 2nd time that day.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "As disappointed as I am about your lack of an open mind, this is not about the wiggles. It's about Quinn."

Sam has never been good with advice, quite the opposite really. She usually ends up making people considerably worse; but it was Rachel so she sighed and motioned for the girl to sit.

"You know I'm no good at this right?" she clarified.

"Oh no, I'm aware. Ever since that last time you told me 'It's okay you can regret it in the morning' and I listened." Rachel grimaced.

Sam snorted.

Rachel shrugged it off an"Anyways, I'm worried...about Quinn."

"Why she seems perfectly fine, exhausted, but fine."

"I don't trust Blaire." Rachel blurted.

Sam laughed. "No one does. She's creepy as hell."

Despite Sam's easy going replies, Rachel was still nervous. "She's... beautiful and funny and her and Quinn see each other more than I even get to see Quinn. What if Quinn realizes that I'm not that great."

Sam raised her eyebrow. "Your kidding me right? You're Rachel Berry, the only person Quinn has thought about since the summer. That's not going to change because some stalker has showed up and wants in Quinn's panties."

"but there always together."

Sam turned to face Rachel better and forced the girl to look at her. "Quinn might be forced to see Blaire everyday, but you're the one who she _wants_ to see after shes exhausted, sweaty and should be sleeping. I wouldn't worry. She loves you. Just trust that."

Rachel thought it over and nodded.

"Pretty sick advice eh? I'm getting better" Sam smirked.

Sam's words had helped, but the knot in her stomach hadn't subsided.  
***

"Not sure about this Sam. I'm a proud Jew, I cant just stroll up in a christian church." Puck said, rethinking their Sunday plans.

"It's church Puck, they don't discriminate." Sam replied.

Puck followed along, he had originally asked to join her at the Sunday service to see this side of her life, seeing as how it was a hugely important factor now; but he was beginning to get second thoughts.

He watched as everyone greeted Sam happily like they had been friends for years, it was entertaining to see her so happy. She introduced him to a few people before proceeding inside. Sam began talking to the pastor, but he kept his distance as they spoke, but then she turned and waved him over.

"Puck, this is Pastor Aaron. Pastor Aaron, This is Puck." She introduced.

The man smiled cheerfully and shook Pucks hand. Puck did the same.

Pastor Aaron smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you, Noah. I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope" Puck chuckled nervously.

"Only the best." Pastor Aaron reassured.

He continued. "Well we're going to get started. So you guys should find you're seats."

Sam scanned around and Puck noticed some kid in the back wave them over, and Sam headed in the direction; once again Puck trailed.

Sam nodded and gave the kid a ridiculous handshake before sitting. No words were exchanged as the service began. To be honest, Puck sorta tuned out and took in his surroundings. He rather enjoyed it, especially the look on Sam's face. He hadn't seen it before. It was... hopeful? He couldn't find a word to describe it. Puck barley registered that it was over until Sam tapped him on the shoulder and everyone was standing up.

"Hey Sam, This is my mom!" The boy said. The woman he was standing with smiled and shook Sam's hand

"This is my boyfriend Noah Puckerman." She introduced. The boy eyed him suspiciously before reaching out.

"I'm Arden." Puck chuckled to himself and shook the kid's hand.

"Arden, why don't you wait out front, I would like to talk to Sam for a second." The woman spoke tiredly.

"Sure mom, I want to talk with this guy anyways" Sam shot Puck a quick smirk as he followed the Arden away.

It was strange, this was Sam's first time meeting Arden's mom. From all the times Sam picked him up and dropped him off, she could only catch glances of his mom opening the door for him, and that was all. She looked exhausted,and Sam could completely understand what the woman was going through.

She looked at Sam with tired, yet thankful eyes. "I would really like to thank you. What you've done for Arden during this time has been amazing. Pastor Aaron assured me a few weeks ago that he was in good hands, and I know it may seem like I'm a bad mother and all I-"

Sam cut her off quickly. "No, no no. Don't think that. What you've gone through isn't easy, trust me I know. And actually, Arden had been helping me, hes a great kid."

Ardens mom smiled. "He is, and you wouldn't believe how much he talks about you. He really looks up to you. Actually, I wanted to give you this. Arden wrote it in class."

She handed Sam an envelope and walked off.  
****

"Sneak attack!" Quinn yelled jumping butt first on Rachel's bed, stirring the girl from her sleep.

"Quinn? What the hell?" Rachel replied groggily.

"Wake up! We'll go out for brunch."

Rachel rubbed her eyes."What why? Shouldn't you be at church?"

"Forgive me for wanting to spend time with my girlfriend." Quinn made an exaggerated motion to get up, but Rachel wrapped her arms around the taller girl and pulled her back down.

Rachel giggled. "Okay, ism in. Where are we going?"

" It's a surprise, but they have a complete vegetarian menu for my babe. Now get dressed!" Quinn said, tapping Rachel on the ass as she got off the bed.  
***

When Sam got home, Rachel was gone, so she decided to read what Arden's mom had given her. She took the paper out of the envelope and unfolded it. Smiling and the childish writing.

_** What i'm grateful for.**_

_At first it was hard to think about what I'm grateful for this year. So much bad things has happened that I almost didn't do this at all. Then I thought of my new friend Sam. She's the best, but I don't always tell her that cause I find it funny when we argue. Sam helped me to not be so sad when my dad got sick and passed away. Her dad and mom passed away too, so I trust her when she says everything will be okay. Shes does really cool things, like rides a really long skateboard, plays drums and is really good at softball. Every day we go and play softball, she says I'm helping her get better. Now that it's cold I hope we can still hangout. The other day my friend James asked me if I wished I had a brother or sister, but I feel like I do when Sam's around. She's my new big sister. The best one ever._

Sam folded the paper back up and smiled brightly to herself.  
***

It was obvious that this place Quinn was driving them to wasn't in Lima. That became clear the moment they merged onto the highway. Rachel wasn't complaining though, she liked long drives with Quinn, even though she normally fell asleep. This time she was determined to stay awake, by battling Quinn to a sing off to every song that came on the radio. Not for vocal strength, but to see who knew the lyrics to each song. Quinn won most of the rounds, just due to the fact that there was no Broadway songs on the radio Rachel could excel in. For once, she didn't mind loosing.

Quinn pulled into the restaurant parking lot and so see Rachel smiling happily.

"Where did you find this place!" Rachel beamed, looking at the 50's style dinner.

" Google. You mentioned you've always wanted to go to one so I looked up one with a Vegetarian Menu." Quinn replied proudly, getting out of the car.

Rachel followed along. " This is...perfect, thank you."

"My pleasure." Quinn replied, accepting the kiss from Rachel.

The diner was everything that Rachel hoped it would be. Ever since watching Grease when she was little, she had wanted to go to a 50's style diner, unfortunately, she hadn't known of any in Lima.

"So, what are your plans for the holidays?" Rachel asked Quinn.

Quinn finished chewing and cleared her throat. " Well actually, my mom sort of called and dropped a bomb on me this morning. She wants her my sister and I to all go on vacation over the holidays...with my dad. She thinks we should all reconnect as a family..."

"You don't seem too please with that." To be honest, neither was Rachel.

Quinn shook her head. "I'm not. I don't want to go. But there's no way my moms going to let me stay home alone for the whole break. So I'm stuck going with them I guess."

Rachel had a stroke of genius. "Not exactly... how would you like to spend Christmas with us?"

Quinn smiled. "Rachel, I love you but I can't ask you or your dads to do that...and besides, you don't even celebrate Christmas."

"Well we celebrate it now that Sam's with us. After everything shes been through, converting her to Judaism isn't a smartest idea. So we're going to celebrate both."

" That's thoughtful, but still... there's no way your dads are going to allow this." Quinn said.

"Just because we're sexually active with each other doesn't mean they don't trust me Quinn, granted they will probably make you room with Sam, but I'm okay with as long as I get to see your gorgeous face for 2 whole weeks."

Quinn thought it over. "It would be 1 week because I'm going to be in Florida for softball, but..okay. If your dads agree, ill talk to my mom."

"Okay, deal"

**Short chapter. I had serious writers block, but this should get the ball rolling again.**

**This is irrelevant, but if you have a Tumblr, send me your URL. I'm looking for interesting blogs to follow :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Keeping Calm

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait!**

_**Chapter 16.**_

Quinn's 5 am alarm went off loudly, ringing through her room. She opened her eyes and instantly wanted to cry. Monday morning. Monday Morning practice. She didn't think she could handle it today, she was exhausted, had unfinished homework and most importantly, she wanted to stay away from Blaire. She knew it was going to be extremely awkward and would rather fake sick to avoid it all.  
But Quinn being...well Quinn, doesn't run from her problems, so she groaned and sat up in her bed, and prepared for the day.

When she walked through the door of the practice field, Blaire was already stretching. So Quinn shoved her headphones in her ears, not bothering to turn on music; she just wanted to give the image that she couldn't hear. Quinn went to the opposite side of the room, but Blaire followed soon after.

"Hey Quinn" Blaire said excitedly. Quinn continued to dig through her bag, pretending not to hear.

Blaire huffed. "Quinn, I know you can hear me, your headphones aren't even plugged in." Blaire grabbed for the end of the headphones that was danging from the blonds pocket.

Quinn felt the embarrassment wash over her. " Oh...ugh. Hey..." She said awkwardly.

Blaire rolled her eyes. " ...This can't be awkward between us Quinn. We're teammates, we're fitness partners. It would suck if we couldn't talk the way we used to because of this stupid little... incident. I would like to just be friends. Okay? That's it. Friends and teammates."

She seemed sincere... and she was right, there was no need for this whole season to be shot because she was worried about it going to practices and games. Though Quinn knew better now...Blaire isn't to be trusted.

"Teammates" Quinn stressed, staring Blaire directly in the eyes.

"Deal." Blaire stuck out her hand to shake on it, instead Quinn grabbed her glove and went to stretch.  
****

Rachel tucked the sheet music into her locker and looked for her texts books tiredly. She jumped when she felt soft hands slip around her waist and pull her in.

"Morning beautiful" Quinn whispered.

Rachel smiled at Quinn's boldness. Lately, the blond had been more lenient with public displays of affection. Granted, there wasn't a ton of people around at the moment, but Rachel still appreciated the gesture.

Rachel turned around in Quinn's hold, facing her taller girlfriend. "Morning, how was practice?"

Quinn just groaned.

"That great?" The brunette laughed.

"Don't really want to talk about it."

"That's fine, I'm perfectly content with not talking about anything Blaire related. By the way, we have a quick Glee run through at lunch time. I have to get to class, see you then?"

"Of course" She gave Rachel a quick kiss and headed in the opposite direction.  
***

Rachel started off to her class, hell bent on not being late, but was rudely interrupted by Santana grabbing her by the arm and pulling her quickly down the hall in a near sprint.

"Santana what the hell?" Rachel complained.

"Zip it Berry, you'll thank me later." Santana replied, stopping at the girls washroom. The Latina put her index finger to her lips indication Rachel to be quiet. She slowly pushed the door open, letting Rachel tiptoe in front of her as she closed the door without it making a sound. Rachel could hear people in the stalls but waited for Santana to do something.

The Latina pointed to the stall at the very end and pushed the small brunette in, closing it behind them. Santana stood on the toilet, pulling Rachel up with her so their feet were unseen.

_What the fuck is going on? I need to get her committed after this._ Rachel thought.

The other stalls opened and the taps turned on, letting the water run. Though the noise didn't block out the distinctive voices of Blaire and her friend Chelsea.

" You're insane Blaire, just give up. I mean, she made it obvious that she loves Rachel." Chelsea said.

Rachel strained for to hear better. But lost her balance and her right foot slipped into the toilet bowl. Santana cupped her hand around her mouth forcing her laugh back inside her body. They stayed completely still, assuming they had been caught, but the girls continued talking. Rachel and Santana had gone unnoticed.

Blaire scoffed "Just because there's a catcher, doesn't mean I cant score. Besides, she's going to get tired of that hobbit soon enough, then she'll notice what shes missing."

" I don't think its such a good idea. You've already got Santana Lopez hating you, don't make it worse. Shes fucking scary dude."

Rachel turned to look at Santana who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Doesn't matter, I have a plan in the works." Blaire replied, sounding nonchalant.

Rachel heard the water turn off and the door swing shut. Santana jumped down from the toilet and instantly started laughing.

"Nice moves Berry."

Rachel stepped down and out of the stall, shaking off her soaking foot. "Stop laughing, this is disgusting. Do you know what kind of germs there are in a toilet?"

" I hope that question is rhetorical."

Rachel finally took her attention from her foot back to Santana."It was. Anyways... how did you know they were going to talk about Quinn and I?"

" I saw them walk into the washroom, and I got a hunch. So I ran to get you. I know everyone thinks shes a stalker, but I want to make sure that I'm not the only one who thinks she's bat shit crazy."

"Thanks Santana..."

Santana adjusted her bag, feeling uncomfortable at the almost friend like moment her and Rachel were having. " Don't mention it. Now what are you going to do about this bitch?"

Rachel huffed, clearly overwhelmed. " I don't know. Quinn knows how weird Blaire is and Quinn's made it obvious that she doesn't like her. Though I don't want to give Quinn a reason to think I'm being an overly cautious and jealous girlfriend."

" Okay Berry, just make sure what ever crazy ass plan you're going to come up with is good. And if you need help, I'm in." Santana offered.

Rachel furred her eyebrows and looked at the Latina questioningly. "Why are you being so nice?"

" I'm not. I just really fucking hate Blaire." and with that, Santana left the washroom.  
***

After a brief Glee rehearsal, the group proceeded to their normal seats in the cafeteria. Since joining the Glee Club, all the members slowly began joining each other for lunch until it became a daily routine. That is until recently, when Finn started sitting with Karofsky and the other football douche bags.

"How did you soak your foot anyways?" Quinn laughed looking at Rachel as they walked through the cafe doors.

Rachel was planning on lying anyways, even though she rarely approved of it. But her reply was cut short when she walked face first into Mike's back.

"What the hell is going on? McKinley is officially the twilight zone.." he said staring across the cafe.

Rachel stepped around Mike and Tina and followed their gaze. Blaire was sitting on Finns lap smiling and joking around happily.

Quinn took in the sight, raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow and walked to their table and sat down. Seemingly untouched by the peculiar sight. The rest of the club followed her in a haze of confusion.

"How aren't you completely mind fucked about this? I'm sure as hell confused." Santana questioned Quinn.

The blond shrugged her shoulders. " I don't really care. As long as shes not trying to sit on my lap. I don't give a shit what shes doing."

" yeah, not yet"Brittany commented.

Quinn rolled her eyes. " and I'll deal with her **_if_** that time comes."

"Hey, where's Sam? She disappeared after rehearsal." Puck said through a mouthful of food.

Everyone exchanged glances, no one having an answer.  
***

Quinn tried hard to make this whole Blaire issue seem less dramatic for Rachel sake. It was obvious that the small brunette was killing herself just stressing over the issue, so Quinn thought that if she made it seem like no big deal, Rachel might relax a bit. Though in reality, Quinn was stressing too, maybe even more than Rachel was. So just for that reason, Quinn avoided Blaire as best as she could during after school practice, and when it was needed, she kept the conversation on the task at hand and nothing personal. All seemed to be going well until Coach Mac made the annocement after practice.

"Ladies, I've got your room assignments for the Florida training camp." Quinn looked up suddenly and sent quick prayers to Jesus.

She stressed more and more as Coach listed off names and her's hadn't been said.

_Not her, anyone but her, please god pleaseeeee..._

" Ugh, Blaire and ...Chelsea." Coach mac announced. Quinn let out a sigh of relief and thanked god.

" Oh wait... sorry. Blaire and Quinn." She corrected.

_Oh for fuck sakes! You've got to be kidding me._

She knew she shouldn't but she glanced over at Blaire, who was grinning from ear to ear.

_Shit...  
***_  
Sam had been going over the speech in her head a thousand times throughout dinner and again in her room. She was ready now...at least she hoped. She creeped down the stairs and looked both ways. Scouting out Hiram and James's positions. Once she caught sight of them in the living room, she made her move.

"Hey papa B's" Her smiled cheerfully. Almost too cheerfully.

Hiram raised his eyebrow and James chuckled. " Sam, we know you well enough to know that you only call us that to butter us up. What would you like?"

_damn, plan b it is then. No beating around the bush._

Sam took a deep breath and started. "I want to play for McKinley's softball team."

Hiram groaned and turned the T.v off. This wasnt going to be an easy conversation.

"Sam hunny, you know you can't" James replied sympathetically.

"No, but I can. For the past few weeks Arden and I have bee practicing! I can throw almost as well with my left arm...I'm left handed now... I picked up the tryout forms from the atheltic office today. You just need to sign..." She rushed.

"It's a little late in the season." Hiram replied, hoping that it would deter her from her task.

Sam was practically begging now. " They only have a 12 girl roster. They have room, and not to be cocky or anything, but they wont turn me down. They need me."

Hiram and james exchanged a sad look. "Sam hunny, It's just not a good idea. Its only been a few months since the accident...I think its time you move on. Theres more to you than just softball."

Tears stung her eyes. " No their isnt."

" Yes there is. Which is why we are not going to sign those forms for you. You need to find who you are without sports. I'm sorry." James said, getting up to hug her. Instead she turned on her heel and stomped away angerily

_***_  
Rachel knocked on the Fabray house and waiting for the door to be answered. Usually on a school night Quinn went home and slept, or tried to make an effort to talk to Rachel on the phone, but usually fell asleep anyways. Though, today Rachel just really wanted to talk to Quinn.

Judy opened the door and smiled. "Hello Rachel, here to see Quinn?"

"Yes Ms' Fabray, Is she asleep?" Rachel replied politely.

"Hunny, I told you to call me Judy, and I would assume so. She didn't even eat dinner. Poor girl is wearing herself out. You can go on up."

Over the last few months, Judy had warmed up to Rachel, which wasn't abnormal considering every parent loved her.

Rachel didn't bother knocking on Quinn's door knowing the girl would be asleep. When she entered she thoughts were confirmed. Quinn was laying on her bed with a law text book across her chest sleeping. Rachel only felt momentarily guilty waking the girl up.

"Quinn! Wake up. I come bearing bacon." Rachel said. Quinn opened her eyes slowly.

" You had me at bacon... what are you doing here? Not that i'm not happy to see you.." Quinn smiled.

" You seem a little distracted today, and I missed you." Rachel replied, cuddling into Quinns side.

Quinn draped and arm around the smaller girl. "I missed you too, even though I seen you a few hours ago."

" So how was practice after Glee?"

Quinn sighed. "... Fine...Tiring... The usual."

Rachel looked at her skeptically, waiting for her to continue.

Quinn gave in. " I found out I'm rooming with Blaire for the Florida trip..."

Rachel's heart sank, she had completely forgotten about that.

They both remained silent for a few minuets, though it wasn't awkward. _  
_

"Quinn? Why do you love me ?" Rachel asked seriously..

Quinn shifted in her bed feeling suddenly uncomfortable and sighed. She hated questions like this.

Rachel knew what was coming so she continued. "Don't say that I'm being ridiculous or silly. Just answer...Please?"

Quinn knew Rachel wanted reassurance, but she didn't know what to say "I dont know Rachel..."

Rachel sat up quickly. "What? That doesn't sound good..." Sadness almost instantly filling her eyes.

Quinn sat up and looked into Rachel's huge brown eyes. "like...If you fall in love with someone because they're just beautiful, then whats going to happen when the beauty fades? And if you fall in love with someone because you think their funny, what's going to happen when the jokes get old or you're having a bad day and don't feel like laughing?"

" But when you really love someone like I do, none of those things matter and you can't find a reason, but you just do. So, Rachel I just can't help but to love you. So I guess you're stuck with me, I hope you don't mind."

Rachel blushed and kissed Quinn."But you still think I'm beautiful and funny right?"

Quinn chuckled, "Of course."

After a few minutes Quinn broke the peaceful silence. "Did you really bring bacon?"

"nope" Rachel laughed.

***  
It was late when Rachel reached home, her dad's had been in bed already and she was sure she would hear about it in the morning, but she was more focused on getting to bed. As she past Sam's room she noticed the light was still on, though she continued to her own room. She opened her door to find Sam sitting at her desk, looking the same photo Rachel had been staring at only the day before.

" Seemed like so long ago." Rachel stated from the other side of the room.

Sam didn't take her gaze off the photo. " Yeah... I was so happy."

"Arn't you happy now?" Rachel asked.

Sam teared her eyes from the photo and looked at Rachel. " I'm trying, but..."

"but what?"

Sam ignored the question. " I have proposition for you Rach... I think you'll benefit from it too."  
***

** I hope this chapter makes up for the insanely shitty previous chapter. There's nothing like a good cliffhanger right?**

**What do you think Sam has in mind? Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Just A Phase?

**I tried to upload sooner, but at least it didn't take a month right?  
*****

" Sam you're acting kind of sketchy right now. Whats up?" Rachel asked.

Sam pleaded." I need to play softball Rachel. I just have to."

"Sam... you know you can't-"

Rachel had rarely seen Sam act this way. Usually she regarded everything as a joke and never took anything seriously.

"Can everyone stop saying that? I can play I have been for the past couple of weeks I'm ready."

Rachel decided to stop arguing "How do I come into this?'

" I need you to convince you dads to sign off on it."

" why cant you?'"

Sam huffed and sat at the edge of the bed. "They already shot me down. And besides, you are far more persuasive than I am. Plus,you have them both whipped."

Rachel almost laughed. "Not to sounds selfish, but how would this benefit me."

" I knew you would ask that. And just think about it. If I play for McKinley , then I would be at all the practices, games, and yes, even the Florida trip." Sam was hoping Rachel would catch on.

" I don't see how that-"

Sam cut her off. "Just think about it for a second"

"Oh! I get it. Though I feel like it would be morally wrong to have you spy on Quinn and Blaire for my benefit." Rachel replied honestly.

Sam groaned. Did Rachel really always have to be such a do gooder? " It's not spying, think of it as... observing. We all know Quinn isnt going to do anything. I'll just act as ...a sheild so Quinn doesn't have to deal with Blaire's stalker like advances."

Rachel thought it over, weighing the pro's and con's. " This still sounds as spying...but I'll take it. I'll prepare a power point presentation for them tomorrow during my spare. "

" Thank you Rachel, this means the world to me."

"Just don't... hurt yourself okay?" Rachel replied.

"I promise."

" Oh and can you write out the argument they made to you, so I can compile sufficient counter points?" She always had to be prepared.

Sam smirked. "Give you them in the morning."  
***

The day passed fairly quickly for Rachel's liking. She wasn't exactly ready to not only convince them to let Sam play, but to let Quinn stay with them over winter break, which was rapidly approaching. Though, Quinn seemed even more distracted than usual. When Blaire and Finn walked by them hand in hand, Rachel caught Quinn glaring; almost burning holes in the backs of their heads. Rachel only hoped that the source of Quinn's annoyance was derived from anger and not jealousy. Though as soon as that thought came, the brunette felt guilty for even doubting Quinn.

Rachel raced home after school and set up her power point that she had made that day. Sam had run off somewhere... probably to the church, though Rachel couldn't be certain considering Sam's whereabouts where always more or less a secret.

The front door opened and Rachel could hear her fathers both talking.

" Hello! Why are you both home at the same time. Daddy, you are always 30 minutes late." Rachel stated.

" Yes, he was picking me up from work... Rach sweety is everything okay?" James questioned.

She flashed her typical Rachel smile. "Perfectly fine, as a matter of fact I have a brief presentation for you two downstairs."

Hiram rolled his eyes."Oh god, another power point? See James, this is why the projector in the basement was a bad idea."

" It will only take a few moments!" Rachel argued. Her fathers could be so difficult at times.

" Fine, but not long, I have to start dinner."  
***

The best part of softball practices had always been fitness training. Quinn didn't have to talk to Blaire at all. It was headphones in and work out. Sure, Blaire would have to spot her every now, but Quinn tried to exchange as little words as humanly possible.

She finished up her last set of sit ups, when she noticed Finn's awkwardly huge body lurking outside of the fitness center like an idiot. Before she could register what she was doing, she was already halfway out of the door.

" What are you doing here Hudson?"

" Oh scary Quinn is back..." He replied in his typical dimwitted tone that used to irritate her to no end. Clearly somethings don't change.

" Must I repeat the question?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "I'm waiting for my girlfriend."

Quinn was appalled that he assumed she was so stupid. " Don't tell me that you and Blaire are actually dating, because I'm not an idiot. I know its all bullshit."

"Who are you to say that we don't have real feelings for each other?"

"You've known each other for like 3 days Finn"

Finn smirked. " You sound a little jealous"

Quinn chuckled. " Oh, right of course. Like I would be jealous of Blaire, do you seriously think I want you back?"

" I never said you were jealous of her, maybe you're jealous of me." Finn continued smiling like he had just stuck gold.

Finn's new confidence only fueled her anger. " Now you really don't know what you're talking about, but try and comprehend this. I love Rachel, Rachel loves me. You're and Blaire's stupid plan to make Rachel and I jealous isn't going to work and Rachel has no intentions of going back to you. Got it?"

Finn took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest. "You sure about that Quinn? It's only a matter of time before Rachel realizes this whole bisexuality thing is just temporary and she comes running back to me. You're a faze Quinn, deal with it."  
***

"Okay, as you know Sam has been my best friend for years and I care deeply about her happiness."  
Rachel flipped the slide.

"As do we" James replied.

"ugh Rachel, we know were this is going and the answer is no. We told Sam that yesterday." Hiram clarified.

Rachel refused to give up. "No! Don't be hasty. I spent time on this presentation and you have to hear me out. I'm afraid in Sam's emotional state yesteryear she couldn't present you with valid Pro's for her proposal."

James gave in. " Fine, continue. Just cut to the chase please?"

" Okay. Well, Sam fully understands the danger in her re injuring her arm and even though she's come up with an alternative, she has also regained majority of her strength back."

" Rachel, its still not worth it. If she hurts herself again, then shes going to go through all that pain and sadness over again. Shes happy now, she needs to accept what has been given" Hiram stated.

Rachel decided to disregard the rest of her power point, clearly the rest of her points were irrelevant to her fathers arguments and she could move quicker without it.

Rachel studied both her fathers looking each of them in the eye. " She's not happy. Can't you see that?"

James sighed. " Maybe she's not trying. Shes so caught up in the fact she can't play softball that she hasn't given anything else a chance."

Rachel had to force her self not to stomp like a child. " Yes she has, she joined the Glee band, she's there everyday, she goes to the church all the time and she even hangs out with Arden every day to make him happy. But still, something is missing and that's softball."

" Like we said the other night. She has more to offer than just softball." Hiram replied.

" But that's not what she wants. Do you remember when I had laryngitis? And even though I was being extremely over dramatic about the situation, what if I could never sing again?" Rachel asked.

"It would be extremely unfortunate."

" Then what if there was a way that I could sing again and be happy, would you let me?""

James looked at his husband, he could tell he was giving in to Rachel's arguments." It depends Rachel, there are always risks."

" Yes or no" Rachel said simply.

" yes."Hiram replied quietly.

"I'm asking you to consider the same for Sam. You signing these papers is you actually deciding whether or not to give her life and happiness back. Do you really think you can pass on that?"

***  
Sam longboarded into the driveway, practically running inside to find Rachel. Hiram and James were no where to be seen, so Sam darted up stairs to Rachels room.

"I hope you weren't going for the stealthy approach Sam. I could hear you banging that thing off everything in the house." Rachel motioned at the longboard still in Sam's arms.

" Sorry... so how did it go?" Sam replied, still out of breath.

Rachel nodded at the folded piece of paper on her desk. Sam quickly grabbed at it and opened it to reveal Hiram's signature.

" Oh my god, Rachel you did it!" Sam squealed, lunging at Rachel and knocking her backwards on to the bed.

"Like I said, don't hurt yourself otherwise I'm sure my dads will kill me for convincing them to let you do this."

"I know! I got this Rachel. Just wait, come summer time I'll be yelling at you to step up in the batters box at Camp." Sam grinned.

" I wouldn't expect any less from you Sam."

Seeing Sam's smile confirmed that she was doing the right thing. Even if Rachel didn't get anything out of the situation, she was sure she would have ended up helping Sam anyways. Sam had been there fore her for years before anyone at McKinley even bothered trying to talk to her. It was only right that Rachel would attempt to do the same.

" Where are your dads?" Sam asked.

Rachel yawned." Having dinner with Quinn's and Puck's moms again."

" Did you ask your fathers about Quinn staying here for the break?"

" Nope, I figured I would only ask for one thing at a time. No need to overwhelm them."

"Good idea."

Rachel sat up on the side of the bed. "I always have great ideas. No one ever wants to listen though."

Sam just snorted and hit Rachel in the face with a pillow, like they had done countless times over the years.  
***

** Yeah so most of you predicted this would happen. Clearly I need to step it up with the cliffhangers.  
****  
Since you're all psychic, predict what you think is coming next :} Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Fear of Planes

**Chapter 18**

"Quinn, lets go you're going to be late!" Judy called from the doorway.

Usually on her days off Judy didn't bother leaving bed to see Quinn off to practice, but today was different. Quinn woke up with breakfast already made and her mom offering to drive her to practice before school. Warning bells instantly sounded in the blonds head but she couldn't really refuse, so instead she packed up her equipment and put it in her mom's car.

" So, why are you up so early on your day off?" Quinn questioned.

" Because I wanted to talk to you and I wont get a chance after you get home, you always go right to bed."

It was true, since Softball started Quinn hadn't seen much of her mom, even though they lived in the same house. "Sorry..."

Judy sighed, but didn't take her eyes off the road. "Quinn, you're waring yourself out. I thought that this vacation would benefit you, having some time away but with further thinking I realized spending quality time with your father would most likely stress you out more. Especially considering he knows nothing about you dating Rachel."

"...I would have thought you told him by now."

" Do you want me to tell him?" Judy replied looking at her daughter. Quinn was visibly uncomfortable talking about her father.

Quinn tried her best to mask any emotion. "I don't care. I'm finished caring about what he thinks."

"Exactly, this is why I've taken Hiram and James's offer."

Quinn raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow "What offer?"

" Well last night at dinner, we were discussing you kids, and I told them the same thing about the vacation and your father and they agreed. They offered to let you stay with them over Christmas break."

Quinn sat up in her seat excitedly. "Really? And your letting me?"

" Yes, some time away from practices and school will be good for you, especially time to spend with Rachel, Sam and Noah."

"Mom, thank you so much." Quinn smiled.

" Don't thank me too much, there will be obvious ground rules." Judy replied.

Quinn rolled her eyes. " Of course."

" Don't say it like that Quinn. Rules are necessary."

" For what? Whats the worst that could happen?"

Her mother gave her the classic Fabray eyebrow raise.

" Oh my god, its not like we can get each other pregnant." She replied, feeling uncomfortable again.

" I know, but it is Hiram and James's house. I don't want you to be having sex with their daughter for two weeks."

Quinn covered her face in her hands. "Oh god mom, please can we change the subject?"

Judy stifled a laugh. " For someone who has had a baby, you act like your 11."

"Oh look, we're here!" Quinn said, practically diving out of the car.  
***

Rachel got out of the shower and checked her phone. She usually had " Good morning" texts from Quinn and reminders to lock up from her dads.

_** Morning beautiful!  
My mom drove me to practice this morning (awkward) which means I don't have my car. Do you think you can swing by get me before school? - Quinn**_

Rachel checked the time and estimated how long it would take so she wouldn't be late.

_**Of course, I'll be there around 8:30?- Rachel**_

Rachel wasn't really expecting a reply unless Quinn was on a water break, so she put her phone down and got dressed for the day. Downstairs Sam was already in the kitchen eating cereal and playing music off the Ipod dock on the counter.

" What'cha listening to now?" Rachel rarely knew the bands that Sam listened to.

" The Summer Set. They have a girl drummer!" Sam replied, with a mouthful of Cinnamon toast crunch. She was just like Puck sometimes it almost scared Rachel.

" Where do you find these bands?"

Sam just shrugged and continued eating.

" Want a drive? I have to pick up Quinn first though." Rachel offered.

" No I can longboard. It's no problem."

" Sam, it's winter. Its too cold to longboard."

Sam studied the outside and looked back at her longboard. " Fine"

It didn't take long for Rachel to gather her things and get in the car with Sam.

" Don't tell Quinn that I had anything to do with this. I would rather not have her hate me."

" Sure thing, I'll just talk to Coach Mac when shes not around." Sam replied, not really paying much attention.

Rachel gasped and slapped Sam's arm, causing the other girl to look at her. " You haven't even talked to the coach?"

Sam shrugged. " Nope, not yet. I figured talking to your dads would be more of a challenge. I doubt Coach Mac will have any issues with me bettering the team."

" Your modesty is astounding." Rachel commented as they pulled up to the indoor field. They didn't have to wait around for Quinn, whom was already waiting outside.

" I see you've ditched the danger board Sam. About time." Quinn smirked, climbing in the backseat.

" Yes, just so I can steal the front seat of your girls car. You've now got competition Fabray." Sam winked.

" Hah, your so funny." Quinn replied with a blank face.  
***

Sam walked quickly past the boys locker room, cringing at the over whelming smell of dirt, sweat and body odor. She stopped and looked around for the coaches offices. During her short time at McKinnley she still hadn't seen all of the school, not that she ever had any reason to explore. As she continued down the hall, she spotted her destination. Coach Mac's office. Sam took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds of silence an irritated voice erupted from behind the door " It's open."

Sam wasn't sure why she was nervous, she has delt with bitchy coaches and she rather enjoyed being such a smart ass to instantly made her think of Coach Valo at camp.

She pushed open and door and walked in. " Hi, I'm Sam Logan..."

" I know who you are Samantha. What do you need?" Coach Mac replied, not looking up from her computer screen.

Sam quickly realized that small talk wouldn't help her any. " I want to be on the team. I have the signed forms."

This threw Coach Mac off, she definitely wasn't expecting this. She studied Sam's face to see if there was any hint of a joke.

" And what makes you think that you can just get on the team, the season has started and you haven't done any tryouts."

" I don't doubt my skills, you know as well as I do that I would benefit the team."

Coach Mac suppressed a smirk and leaned back into her chair. " Cocky are we?"

" I prefer the term confident."

" Well Sam, let's not pretend like your skills are an issue here. Lima isn't a big place, I'm very aware of what happened and that your arm is damaged. Your not to play at all, isn't that right?"

Sam was hoping that this wasn't going to be an issue. " I've been practicing, I promise my arm isn't an issue anymore."

Coach Mac sighed and gave Sam the same look she had been receiving alot lately. A mixture of sympathy, sadness and confusion. What ever is was, it made Sam feel utterly pathetic. "I know what it's like to be sidelined because of an injury. I know everyone has told you that you can't play anymore and it's impossible for you to try, but I don't believe in impossible Sam and clearly you don't either. Although, if you play now while your arm is still weak, it will make it more difficult in the future."

Sam desperately tried to keep her voice steady. " No, I can do this now."

The older woman seemed to be in deep thought for a few moments, giving Sam a twinge of hope. "You still have a lot to offer this sport and the girls could learn a lot from you Sam. I'm in need of an assistant coach if your interested."

The disappointment felt suddenly overwhelming. " I'm not, I want to play, not watch everyone else."

" I'll help you get your arm strength back so you can try and play this summer. The Lions will need you more than we do. Just think about it okay?" Coach Mac offered.  
***

"I'm just saying that bedazzled vests would be great when we get to nationals. It would make a statement" Rachel desperately argued.

Mercedes tried not to laugh. " Rach, hunny just no..."

Rachel huffed and turned back to her lunch as everyone continued talking at the table.

" Hey look Finn is coming over." Britney pointed out

everyone turned quickly around and stared as Finn and Blaire walked over. No one said anything as they slid in at the end of the table. Rachel and Quinn were still in shock when Puck spoke.

" Ugh? Why are you here?" Puck said narrowing his eyes.

Finn looked at everyone at the table before answering. " Why can't I. I'm in Glee, we all sit together."

" No, not since you became Karofsky's bitch boy."

Finn sighed and stared at his food for a moment, thinking of what to say. " I know, I've been a jerk, but you guys are my friends. I miss you."

_Bullshit, total bullshit_ It took every fiber in Quinn's body to hold her back from tackling him off his seat and chocking him.

" Well good to have you back man" Mike said happily.

" That doesn't explain why shes here" Santana said glaring at Blaire

" She's my girlfriend..." Finn replied with less kindness than he showed Puck.

" She's not in Glee." Rachel spoke up.

Finn raised his voice a little. " Since when do we judge who sits with us. Last time I checked Glee was a safe place for anyone."

" Guys just cut it out." Artie interjected.

Rachel could tell Quinn was having murderous thoughts, and slipped her hand into and blonds and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Coach Mac canceled after school practice in exchange for a team meeting. Everyone assumed it was final details about the Florida trip, so they packed into the change room.

" So I have some news regarding the trip but before we get to that, I'd like to introduce your new assistant coach, though I'm sure you all know who she is. "

Sam stepped around the corner and gave an awkward smile and small wave. Quinn made eye contact with her and raised a questioning eyebrow.

" Umm, Shes our age. Why is she coaching us? What makes her better than any of us here" Blaire said with no attempt to hide her poisonous tone.

Blaire's tone didn't faze Sam in the slightest. " Oh, I'm sorry Blaire is it? Well let's run over your accomplishments shall we?... oh wait there are none? I thought so."

" Until you make the national team, I suggest you keep quiet Blaire" Coach Mac added.

Quinn suppressed a laugh and flashed a bright smile at Sam.  
****_**  
1 week later.**_

" Do you have to go?" Rachel said with a mock frown.

Quinn dropped her bags and pulled the smaller girl into a hug " Yes, but after this is over you get me all to yourself for a whole week."

Rachel stayed in the blonds arms. "mm that sounds amazing. This is going to be the longest couple of days of my life."

" I'm smart enough to pack my laptop. I'll skype you tonight." Quinn replied, resting her chin on the top of Rachel's head.

"I hate to break up this wonderfully nauseating moment, but we gotta go Quinn. Flights boarding." Sam called, still in Pucks embrace.

She groaned and reluctantly let go of Rachel. " See you in a week."

"Miss you already"

Quinn placed a quick kiss on Rachel lips knowing if she allowed herself to linger in the kiss anymore, she wouldn't want to leave. She then picked up her bags and followed Sam towards their gate.

" Hey Fabray, take care of my girl 'kay?" Puck shouted.

"Yeah, Sam take care of my girl too." Rachel copied.

" Did you realize you we just told our girlfriends to take care of each other" Puck said waving his eyebrows.

Rachel slapped him in the stomach " You're gross."

Quinn walked down the isle of the plane, scanning the numbers for her seat. The anxiety running high and they hadn't started moving yet. She quickly slid into her seat, instantly upset that she had a window seat. She didn't want to look outside. She didn't want to see the safety of the ground thousands of feet below her. Though that had to be the least of her worries as Blaire wordlessly claimed the seat beside her.

_Why am I being punished?_ Quinn thought.

"What? I didn't plan this. Stop looking so disgruntled Quinn" Blaire stated.

Just in time, Sam stopped in front of their seats and placed a hand on her hip. " Hey, I'm going to have to sit beside Quinn, you can move now."

"My ticket says to sit here, sorry" Blaire said, pretending to not care.

Sam narrowed her eyes. " Take mine and sit somewhere else okay?"

Before Blaire could say anything, Coach Mac waved to get Sam's attention. " Actually Sam, sit with me. We need to go over a few things before we land."

Sam rolled her eyes and walked 2 isles back to sit with Coach Mac.

To avoid conversation, Quinn quickly pulled her book out and began reading. She could see Blaire glancing at her in her peripheral vision but tried to ignore it. Quinns attempt at reading was quickly abandoned when the plane started moving towards the runway. Both her hands griped the arm rests involuntarily as the plane picked up speed and took off into the air. She made the mistake of looking out the window of the ground below her getting more and more distant, then snapped her eyes shut.

_I'm going to die...holy fuck I'm going to die._

" You okay?" Blaire asked.

"Perfectly fine." she gritted.

As if on cue, the plane began to shake. The pilot made an announcement about small amount of turbulence, as if it wasn't a big deal.

" This is it, I'm actual going to die" Quinn muttered to no one in particular.

Blaire snorted and smirked. " Quinn Fabray, afraid of something. I never thought I'd see the day."

" Could you shut up? I'm trying to have my final moments in peace." Quinn snapped.

" You're really scared aren't you ?"

Quinn didn't reply, she just tightened her jaw and closed her eyes.

"Well first of all, this wont help" Blaire said leaning over Quinn's body and pulling down the shutter on the window. Her loose brown hair cascaded into Quinn's face and the blond became very aware of their closeness as Blaire moved back slowly.

There was a brief awkward moment until Blaire spoke again. " Let's play a game."

Quinn closed her eyes again. " I'd rather not"

" C'mon it will get your mind off the fact that we're 30,000 feet in the air."

" Not helping" Quinn deadpanned.

" Sorry, but look." Blaire began digging through her carry on bag and pulled out a note book and two pens, placing them on the fold down tray for food.

She opened the book and faced Quinn. " I draw something, then you draw something else that beats what I drew. Then I can draw something that beats that and so on."

Quinn rolled her eyes." I don't get it."

" 'kay watch." Blaire drew a slingshot.

" Now you draw something that can destroy it." Blaire finished.

Quinn thought for a second, then drew scissors to cut the band on Blaire's Slingshot.

After an hour and a half and 6 scribbled on sheets of paper, Quinn had almost forgot about being scared and was more concentrated on beating Blaire at her own ridiculous game. The pilot came over the intercom announcing their arrival.

Reality snapped back to Quinn and she rested her head back in her seat. " ...Thanks for distracting me."

Blaire grinned from ear to ear. " No problem, you can go back to gripping the seats now, we're about to land."

Quinn smiled and braced herself for landing.  
***

Rachel walked into the Glee room, momentarily surprised that Quinn wasn't there before remembering she seen her off at the airport earlier that morning. Before she could take her seat, Finn called her name from the door, motioning for her to come out into the hall.

She wasn't the type to hold grudges, and everyone deserved a second chance, so why not Finn?

" Hello Finn." She politely greeted.

" Hey Rach. About my behavior recently and those things I said a few weeks back, I'm really sorry." He said, giving her the same look that used to melt her heart.

She nodded, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. " Apology accepted."

He dug his overly large hands into his pockets and continued. " It's just, this thing with you and Quinn took my by surprise."

Rachel was almost offended by his tone. " This thing, is our relationship Finn. And Granted, it was unexpected, but that doesn't mean its not real."

Finn discarded his plan and started to loose his temper."Rachel, I don't care that your dating a girl, but Quinn Fabray is not right for you. Have you notice that you're not serious anymore? You're slacking off because of her. Your acting like the person that she wants you to be, not who you are."

" That's not true. " Rachel shook her head rapidly, trying to get Finn's words out of her head.

But Finn didn't back off. " Where are all your animal sweaters? You don't wear them anymore. You don't fight Mercedes or Kurt for solo's anymore. Your friends with Santana..."

He didn't give her a chance to reply before he continued, this time his tone softened. "Rachel, I'm know I'm not perfect. I'll annoy you, i''m not smart but put all that aside, you'll never find anyone who cares and loves you more than I do."

Rachel backed up and regained her composure. "Finn... I already have, and that's Quinn. I'm sorry."

" Just don't give up on me yet..." He called after her as she walked back into the Glee rehearsal.

*****  
So I almost ended the chapter halfway but figured you guys deserved more for the wait. I hope this all grabs your interest again.**

And don't worry, Blaire might not be around for much longer.

Also, this is completely unrelated, but if you have a Tumblr, send me your URL's I'd love to follow you guys.

Reviews :D


	19. Chapter 19: Always Rachel

_**I'm Back!  
**_

* * *

"Before you all do something I would rather not know about, let me put down some ground rules. You have the rest of the day to unpack, go swimming, explore but don't go far and for the love of god don't bug me or get drunk. Oh and have fun." Coach Mac smiled, handing out the room keys to the assigned girls. Quinn ripped the key from Blaire's hand and marched off to the elevator with her luggage.

Sam stood in the lobby awaiting awkwardly.

Coach Mac sighed, forgetting the predicament with Sam. " I forgot to call ahead when you joined us to get you a room, and since you're technically a student, its not appropriate to share with me. So it looks like i'll have to put it on the schools tab."

Sam smiled instantly at her brilliance. " Oh no, it's fine. No need to spend unnecessary cash. I can room with the girls. It's no big. I'll sleep on the couch or something."

Coach Mac raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

" Yeah it's cool." Sam tried to dim her 1000 watt smile.

" Who are you going to room with?"

" Quinn and Blaire."

* * *

For the first time in a while Rachel Berry was actually bored. Homework finished, video uploaded, no dance class and Quinn was in Florida with Sam. She prayed for anything to cure her boredom when she got a text from Santana.

_**"Listen Runt, we're going out tonight"- Santana**_

Rachel rolled her eyes at the new nickname.**_ "How nice of you to offer, but no."_**

_**" We're going to a party. Be ready at 11."- Santana**_

_**" A party? I don't know Santana, it's a school night. There's no way my dad's will let me."**_

_**"I'll be there at 11 to bust you out. No animal sweaters"- Santana**_

_Shit..._

* * *

Sam smirked and swiped the card key, unlocking the door and strolled her way into the room. Quinn was texting silently, and Blaire was no where to be seen.

"You killed her already? Good job Quinn" Sam joked.

Blaire walked out of the washroom, not looking very pleased. "You're hilarious. What are you doing here?"

" I'm you're new roommate." Sam grinned, knowing her mere presence was irritating Blaire.

Blaire pivoted and put her hand on her hip. "What the fuck? No there's not enough sleeping space. There's only one bed."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Blaire. " and a couch. Either way I wasn't sharing a bed with you Blaire."

" Well i'm not sleeping on the couch." Blaire stated.

" You don't have to." Sam replied.

Blaire was getting increasingly annoyed. " You and Quinn can't share the couch, there's not even enough space for one."

" So you can spoon Sam, I'll take the couch." Quinn offered.

" What?" Blaire all but shouted.

Sam quickly replied. "What? You're only down the get touchy with Quinn? How rude, i'm offended."

Quinn snorted.

" I don't care i'm not sharing a bed with you."

Quinn replied. " Then you take the couch."

Sam quickly offered up. " Yeah actually that's a good idea. Let's vote."

" That's not fair." Blaire all but yelled.

Quinn's HBIC tone returned. " Democracy is always fair. I vote you sleep on the couch."

" Me too " Sam cocked her head and grinned.

" You both fucking suck." Blaire said, stomping back into the washroom.

Sam laughed. " We'll try not to keep you up with our loud violent love making."

" Sam!" Quinn chuckled, throwing a pillow at the shorter girl.

* * *

11:15 rolled around and Rachel sighed happily, coming to the conclusion that Santana had probably taken Brittany instead and she could just go to bed. She did not want to go out in the first place, let alone sneak out of the house. Almost on cue, Rachel heard a tap on the window. Before even turning around she knew who it was, but she still held out hope that she was wrong.

She held her breath as she turned around, to see an impatient Santana crouched on the small roof outside her window. Rachel walked over quickly and let the girl in.

"Jesus Berry, take long enough?" Santana spat impatiently.

Rachel ignored the question."How'd you climb that?"

Santana walked further into Rachel's room. "Cheerio's, why aren't you ready?"

"I'm not going, this is a bad idea, I don't even know what's going on."

The Latina threw her arms up in frustration. "We're going to a party. How much more did you need to know? Let's go."

"I can't we have school tomorrow, who's party is it anyways?" Rachel whined.

"Doesn't matter, get ready please Berry." The look in Santana's eyes was enough to make Rachel change her mind.

"I'm going to regret this." Rachel replied slowly.

20 minutes later, Rachel was ready. They spent another 10 minutes arguing over which way to sneak out, Rachel insisting that she couldn't climb down the side of her house forced them to take the difficult way through the front door. Every two steps in the hall, they would both stop, strain their ears for any signs of movement from her fathers room. Everything about this situation screamed bad news, but Rachel couldn't turn back. There was more to Santana's "need to party" than she was letting on. They may have not been friends until this year, but Rachel knew how important it was to have someone listen, and if that's what Santana needed, she wasn't going to pass it up.

Rachel stopped asking questions as they made their way to Santana's car. The whole drive Santana made useless small talk asking if Rachel had heard from Sam and Quinn at all yet, glee, Broadway and pretty much every aspect of Rachel's life. She wasn't stupid though, she knew that Santana just wanted all attention off her.

They drove to an area near the edge of Lima that Rachel wasn't very familiar with. It wasn't a very nice area of town and Rachel found herself wondering who in the world Santana could have known over here. Although the Latina bragged she was from " the wrong side of the tracks" it wasn't true. Her father was a doctor and lived in a nice neighborhood near Quinn. So when they pulled up to a sketchy looking house with even sketchier looking people piling in a out, Rachel suddenly regretted coming.

" Santana..."

Santana already knew what Rachel was thinking. " What Berry?"

"Why are we here?"

"It's a party, don't act like you don't party. We all learned the truth back at camp last summer."

Rachel sighed. " It's not that, it doesn't look like anyone there goes to our school. This isn't a good idea."

" They dont, they're older." Santana replied.

"Why didn't you bring brittany? I mean you're best friends. There's no way I was your first choice to be here."

Santana's jaw tightened and she got out of the car, locking the door. Not looking back at Rachel.

_Lord help me tonight._

* * *

The night was spent awkwardly unpacking and listening to Sam and Blaire argue until finally Blaire had enough and left to Chelsea's room until lights out. Quinn couldn't have been happier to have some breathing space from her.

"I'm exhausted." Sam complained.

Quinn continued sorting her clothes. "Yeah i'm sure Blaire bashing takes a lot out of a person."

Sam rolled over staring at Quinn suspiciously. "Would you like me to stop?"

" No" Quinn replied, not making eye contact.

" You don't even sound like you're convincing yourself Quinn."

Quinn huffed, put the folded shirt down. " Sorry, I'm happy your here. Really."

Sam sat up on her knee's and looked at Quinn seriously. " Then what is it? I've gotten the impression that before Rachel you we're Quite the bitch. No offense."

" It's true. But once I realized how much I hurt Rachel, it makes me sick to be like that to anyone anymore." Quinn spoke honestly.

"Aside from Finn?" Sam smirked.

"He antagonized me. What he receives is a direct result of his actions." Quinn smiled slightly.

" I agree, and I get what you're saying but if you don't do something quick about Blaire, you could probably end up loosing Rachel because of it."

Quinn furred her eyebrows slightly. " Rachel knows I love her."

Sam dropped back to lay on the bed again. " I know, and yeah of course she knows, but when you see Finn all over Rachel, how do you feel?"

Quinn sighed. "Like shit."

" Exactly. And you know she loves you and it still bothers you." Sam replied, as if everything was so obvious.

"You're right." Quinn agreed, finally understanding.

" When am I wrong? That's a rhetorical question Quinn, I'm never wrong. I'm awesome." Sam smirked. It instantly reminded Quinn of Puck and Sue mixed together.

Quinn laughed. " You're an idiot."

" Have you called Rachel?" Sam asked.

" I tried, went to voicemail. She might in the shower."

* * *

Rachel sat in the car debating with herself if she should follow Santana in or wait it out. After 30 minutes she couldn't stop herself from walking towards the house, there was no way she could possibly leave Santana in there alone.

Rachel walked in the house, trying best as she could not to bump into people. Everyone was indeed older, she noticed. Quite a bit older too. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling suddenly self conscious with all the eyes on her as she weaved through the crowd. There was no use in yelling Santana's name because the music was too loud to even think straight. Thankfully the house wasn't that big and she spotted Santana walking into the backyard. Santana was raising another shot to her mouth as a few guys cheered her on.

Rachel broke through the crowd and grabbed Santana's shoulder. " What are you doing?"

" Drinking, its what you do at a party." Santana slurred slightly. Rachel could smell the booze on the Latina's breath.

" You don't even know anyone." Rachel tried to whisper.

Santana looked around briefly. "Yes, I met him at the liquor store down town today. His name is Patrick."

" Actually my name is Clay..." The tall older man replied.

Santana waved him off. "I dont care."

Rachel pleaded again. "Let's go."

" No"

"Yeah, she wants to stay. Let her." Another guy voiced.

Rachel had enough, and turned to the two guys. " She's 17 years old. Which if you didn't know, is considered a minor. I'm willing to bet that you, are both well into your 20's... I don't think I need to say anymore."

The guy put his hands up defensively and stalked off with his friends in the opposite direction. Santana continued taking drinking from the bottle as Rachel grabbed her by the hand, angrily leading her out of the crowded run down house.

"Dear god Berry, you're so fucking boring." Santana yelled.

" I'll ignore that since you're pretty drunk, get in." Rachel replied holding the door open.

Santana huffed, and went into the passenger side without complaining. Five minutes into their silent drive she had finally finished the bottle and Rachel could tell the girls eyes were glossed over.

" Rachel... Don't take me home."

Rachel sighed. " Why not?"

Santana's head was resting against the window. She looked so helpless as she effortlessly replied. " I just don't want to be alone..."

" Then why don't I bring you to Britts?" Rachel couldn't think of what else to offer.

Santana bitterly chuckled, the laughter not reaching her facial expressions. "That's worse than being alone."

* * *

Sam laughed and threw another candy high in the air for Quinn to catch in her mouth. It bounced off her lip and rolled to the ground with a pile of others. Blaire had still not returned and the girls were silently wishing that Blaire had stayed in Chelsea's room for the night.

The hotel room phone rang loudly, and Sam leaned over quickly to answer it. She spoke briefly before hanging it up and making her way to the door.

"Coach Mac wants me to help her go over a few things for tomorrow, shouldn't take long. Text me if swimfan comes back okay?" Sam said, quickly putting on her shoes.

Quinn began picking up the mess of failed candy tosses. "Will do."

Quinn rolled over onto her stomach and attempted to call Rachel again, but once again it rang and went to voicemail. She left a quick message before hanging up. She heard the click of the card key and smiled.

" That was really qui-..." The rest of her sentence died when she seen Blaire, and not Sam.

Blaire kicked off her shoes and walked further into the room, sitting at the edge of the bed Quinn was laying on. " Yeah, sorry i'm not Sam. Don't let your disapointment show too much Quinn."

"Sorry..." Quinn replied, not knowing why she even apologized.

" Don't apologize when you don't mean it. " Blaire spat rudely.

Quinn sat up angrily. " This is fucking ridiculous. I'm not going to spend all my time here fighting with you or listening to you and Sam fight. It's the first night and I'm already sick of it."

Blaire turned to face Quinn. " You're the one who brought Sam the body guard."

"because you can't take the hint that I'm in love with Rachel. It's not even a hint anymore Blaire, I've told you this."

Blaire just laughed and shook her head.

This small gesture pissed Quinn off even more. "What? Go ahead say it."

Blaire steadied herself and stood, facing Quinn once again. "Rachel Berry cannot give you what I can Quinn. Why can't you see that? You're both so different from each other. We both come from the same world, we can understand each others problems and families" She took a step closer to the blonde, the continued. "Rachel can't, she's not as deep as you are Quinn, she doesn't understand you like I do. And you know that Rachel is going to go away to Julliard and all her time will be spent trying to achieve her dream and we both know that it's great and your happy for her, but just how much time is that going to leave for your relationship."

Blaire's eyes sparkled, as she fought the tears. She took a few steps closer to Quinn and continued in a lower voice, no longer screaming. "Just because she's the first girl you've loved doesn't mean she has to be the last."

It took a while to digest everything Blaire had just found herself trying to find some truth in the other girl's words. Quinn wasn't aware of their proximity until she felt Blaire's lips on her own. Blaire's hands held Quinn's hips, pulling their bodies together as their lips meshed.

It only took Quinn a few seconds to recover from her shock. She pushed hard on Blaire's shoulders, ripping the brunette away, sending her stumbling backwards.

" What the fuck is wrong with you! You can't just say all that shit then kiss me!" Quinn yelled, she felt the heat of her anger rise into her face.

Blaire stared down Quinn from the other side of the room. " You know i'm not wrong. Deep down Quinn, you know everything I just said was true."

Quinn closed her eyes briefly then yelled again. " No, actually it's not. Rachel understands everything about me. She's the only person I trust enough to tell anything to. And even if Rachel goes off and forgets about me, I won't forget about her. It will always be Rachel for me. Always. If that isn't clear enough than listen closely. There's no room for you Blaire, not now, not ever. You are not Rachel. You could only wish to be as amazing as her."

In all the commotion, they didn't notice Chelsea, Sam and Coach Mac standing at the door. Sam's keycard in her hand.

" We heard screaming. I see why. We'll deal with this in the morning." Coach mac said leaving the room angrily.

"Blaire, we're changing rooms. Pack your stuff." Chelsea said emotionless.

Blaire blushed, momentarily embarrassed at the scenario "What? No."

Chelsea replied quickly. " Just stop, it's embarrassing. Get your stuff."

Quinn stormed out of the room, feeling suddenly claustrophobic. Sam followed her out until Blaire was gone.

* * *

_I cannot thank you all enough for your patience. I do believe I owe you all an explanation. I've needed time to myself after some personal issues, then decided to proceed with this story.  
This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Sam, who recently passed away. She was and will continue to be a huge inspiration to this story._

Thank you all again.


	20. Chapter 20: Aftermath

**Chapter 20**

_This is sort of a quick filler chapter._

* * *

Rachel didn't have any other ideas, so she brought Santana back to her house. It was harder getting back into the house, up the stairs and across the hall now that the Latina was drunk and had no sense of stealth. When they finally reached Rachel's room, the tiny diva felt more accomplished than ever. That is until Santana started speaking- no screaming.

" Do you know I hate everyone!" She yelled.

Rachel quickly cupped her hand around the Latina's mouth, shutting her up. " Shhh... Jesus Santana are you trying to wake up my dads?"

Santana made no motion to remove the hand, but instead just shook her head.

"Okay if I let go, you can only whisper. Deal?"

Santana nodded.

Rachel let go. " Now what the hell is going on Santana?"

Santana's head slumped forward as she slurred. " You won't understand Berry. You have Quinn and she loves you back."

Rachel was momentarily confused, before connecting the dots and coming to a conclusion." I'm assuming this is about Brittany."

" Who else would it be about." Santana replied in a whiny tone.

Rachel sighed and sat next to her on the bed. " I didn't know you felt so strongly about her. You two always seemed so casual... What happened?"

Santana racked her brain for the right words, but still finding it difficult to concentrate in her intoxicated state. "She started spouting all this shit about love, and opening up my feelings. I thought about it, and I realized she was right. You know what I got out of that?"

Rachel wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical or not, so she stayed silent until the other girl continued.

" Fucking rejected." Santana said, making a random hand gesture in the air.

Rachel pulled the girls hand down, and forced her to make eye contact as she said. " Santana... you never know what could happen okay? It could all work out."

" I just want what you and Q have. I've never seen Q so happy, not when she was with Finn anyways. I want to make someone happy like you do Rachel." Santana began getting teary eyed.

Rachel didn't know how to reply, so she simply hugged the Latina. And for the first time, it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable to be around her. It was the first time they truly felt like friends.

* * *

After Blaire changed rooms Quinn was far too exhausted to do anything but curl up and sleep. She was thankful that Chelsea was kind enough to stand up against her best friend and force her to switch rooms. She had very rarely talked to Chelsea even at practices, but she knew that she was in debt to this girl she hardly knew.

Quinn wasn't able to sleep much, so she was up extremely early. She didn't have to try hard to not wake Sam. That girl could sleep through a nuclear explosion and barley shift. Chelsea slept on the couch and stirred every so often but never woke through Quinn's morning routines.

The only one she really wanted to talk to at this point was Rachel, so she took another chance at being the nagging girlfriend.

_**Hey, I miss you. Have a great day today and call me later?- Quinn**_

Quinn wasn't expecting a reply this early, it was even earlier than Rachel's normal workout regime. But in a few seconds, her phone buzzed with a reply.

_**I miss you too, I'm so sorry I missed your calls. Last night got...weird. Do you have time to talk now?- Rachel**_

_**Yeah, Skype?- Quinn**_

_**See you in a second :)- Rachel**_

Quinn pulled out the chair at the desk and opened her laptop that she had unpacked the night before. She never really had any use for Skype, but to talk to her sister on occasions but now she was glad she had it. There was no way that she would have been able to last this week without seeing Rachel at all.

_**RachelBerry* is calling you**_

Quinn smiled as Rachel's face appeared on her screen.

" It's been 24 hours and I feel like I haven't seen you months." Rachel said smiling.

Quinn grinned as she took in her girlfriends sight. " I've missed you."

In their months of dating, Rachel had developed an amazing gift of always being able to read Quinn's tone and facial expressions, no matter how hard the blonde tried to conceal it. Just as she was doing now.

" What's wrong Quinn." Rachel deadpanned.

Quinn didn't have the energy or the will to lie to Rachel right now, but at the same time she wasn't entirely ready to explain the whole situation.

" Some stuff happened here last night. I don't really want to talk about it just yet, though I promise I'll tell you all about it when we come home okay?"

Rachel tried not to look overly concerned, and despite her curiosity she could tell that Quinn didn't want to talk about it. "Okay, but are you and Sam alright?"

" Yes, we're fine." Quinn replied.

" Good, and remember to make a really happy and upbeat playlist for your trip home." Rachel smiled.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because everyone knows that music directly influences your mood. If you listen to happy music the whole way home, you'll come home with that beautiful smile on your face." Rachel beamed happily.

Quinn laughed. " Rachel, I'll be coming home to you. If that's not a reason to smile, then I don't know what is."

" Quinn, that's very sweet of you to say bu-." Rachel started, but was cut off.

" Ugh Rach, Why is Santana in your bed?" Quinn gawked.

Rachel turned around on her seat quickly and saw Santana sitting up in her bed, looking disheveled and holding her head.

" I can explain." Rachel said wide eyed.

Santana groaned. "Berry who the fuck are you talking to this early?"

Rachel moved her laptop over, to give Santana a better view. " Quinn."

She squinted then waved. "Oh, hey Q. Berry I need to piss, then I'm going home. See you at school." then got up and walked out of the room.

" We have to talk about last night Santana, you're not getting off that easy." Rachel called after her.

Quinn laughed. "Getting off?"

Rachel was mortified, and started speaking at what seemed to be 1,000 words a minute. " No! God no. Santana got drunk and didn't want to go home so I let her sleep here. It's a long story. I guess I'll tell you when you get home. I'm sure I'll have more information by then."

Quinn's reply was cut off as her hotel room phone rang. She sighed knowing the sound wouldn't wake Sam, so she would have to get it herself.

" One sec."

Just as she suspected, Sam had not moved an inch on the bed, but Chelsea had put her pillow over her head and was groaning.

" Um, Hello." Quinn spoke into the phone.

Coach Mac's voice boomed over the phone. " Quinn, can you and Sam please come to my room in 30 minutes. We have some things to discuss."

" Quinn's heart started beating fast in her chest, she didn't want to have to face any of this now, but ignoring it wouldn't help. "Yeah, we'll be there."

Quinn quickly made her way back over to the computer and said her goodbye's to Rachel, then got dressed and put her long blonde hair into a quick ponytail. There was only one bathroom so it didn't make much sense to wake Sam up before getting ready, and besides, it took Quinn a lot longer than Sam to get ready.

Quinn walked back into the other room and Chelsea was already sitting up on the coach, folding her blankets.

She looked up as Quinn approached. " Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

The blonde sat at the desk, putting on her shoes. " For what? You didn't do anything. I should be thanking you."

The other girl shook her head. " No, I knew what she was planning she told me all the time. I tried to tell her that it wasn't the best idea, but she didn't listen. I should have just come to you guys and said something. We could have avoided all this."

" It's okay, Shes your best friend. I wouldn't expect you do to any different."

Chelsea gave her a weak smile, then changed the subject. "You should wake up Sam."

" Oh yeah! Sam, wake up!" Quinn yelled, walking over to the bed and hitting the smaller girl with a pillow. Sam didn't stir at all.

" Is she dead?" Chelsea laughed.

"No, just a heavy sleeper" Quinn replied, pulling the blankets from the smaller girls body. Finally, she awoke.

" If you interrupt my sleep again, I will interrupt your life. I don't care if Rachel is your girlfriend, I will end your life Fabray" Sam practically growled.

Quinn smiled, knowing this was regular behavior for Sam in the morning." You have to wake up, we have to talk to Coach Mac."

" uuuugggghhhhh oh god." She groaned.

* * *

"Lopez, What the hell happened to you. You look like shit." Puck called to the Latina at her locker.

She didn't reply instead gave him a pissed off glance and gave him the finger.

"Rough night I know. I talked to Rachel. We're going to have to talk about this you know." Pucks voice softened.

Santana rolled her eyes. _If he already knew, why'd he ask?_ "No, we don't. Don't worry about it. I can handle it on my own thanks. You and Berry can but out." The attitude returning to her voice.

Santana's bitchy tones no longer had any effect on Puck. "You know what might help? Doing a song in Glee. I'm sure the band won't mind rehearsing with you at lunch. Tell Shue you want to sing at glee after school" He suggested.

"I'll pass. " Santana said walking past Puck without a second glance. A little ways down the hall Puck spotted Rachel.

"I tried Berry. She wont talk." He said, falling in step next to the little diva.

"I'm worried about her."

"I'm sure she'll come around eventually. Just got to give her time I guess. Anyways have you talked to the girls this morning? "

Rachel sighed. _Who would have thought that I, Rachel Berry would be sick of Drama. _ "Briefly. Something happened, then Quinn had to go. Said we'll talk about it when she's home. No text from Sam?"

"Nope." Puck huffed unhappily shoving his phone back in his pocket."

Rachel grinned. "Aww is someone missing his girlfriend? " She teased.

"Shut up Berry." Giving her a playful push then pulling her into a friendly hug.

"It's okay, I miss my girlfriend too." Rachel replied hugging Pucks torso.

"It's going to be a long fuckin' week." he sighed.

"Language!"

* * *

Sam and Quinn knocked softly at Coach Mac's door, not really knowing what to expect from the meeting. It didn't take long for the door to open and Coach to gesture them inside. Blaire was all ready sitting on the red plush armchair that didn't seem to fit in with anything in the room. "Take a seat ladies, we obviously have some things to discuss."

"Last night, I made an executive decision to pull Blaire from the training, and roster for this weeks activities. I cannot condone any forms of harassment so this will be your punishment. Unless, Quinn. You would like to take this further, report it to authorities back in Ohio?" Coach Mac asked.

Quinn was already extremely uncomfortable in the room, and now with all eyes on her, it didn't help. "No... I don't"

Coach Mac sighed, "Well then, Blaire. No ball for you."

Blaire stood and you could see the anger rising from her before she even opened her mouth to say anything at all. " What are you kidding me? I've been on this fucking team for 3 seasons. This was my chance to get a scholarship. You can't bench me."

Coach Mac appeared completely unaffected by Blaire's outburst, and responded as if the girl had only whispered. " Yes. I can. You're lucky Quinn is keeping the police out of this. Be thankful being benched is the only punishment."

Blaire let out a menacing chuckle and shook her head. "Fuck this. I quit. This team is a joke. I'd like to see how well you do without me."

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh. "Oh, I'm sure we'll do just fine."

"Matter of fact. I'll call the airline and get your flight pushed up to as soon as possible then call your parents. You're going home Blaire." Coach Mac said, looking more tired than irritated.

Quinn and Sam sat in an awkward silence and Blaire shot them both a hateful look then stormed out of the room. Coach Mac sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out the next course of action.

Sam finally spoke up. " Not to state the obvious but she was our third basemen. We don't have another. Kim can play it but we need her on short. What're we going to do for the showcase?"

Quinn and Mac exchanged and knowing look as Quinn turned to Sam. "Did you pack your glove.?" 

* * *

Santana had sung a few songs to Brittany already, but now seeing the blond sitting on Artie's lap whispering seductively in his ear in front of the whole Glee club, only fueled her rage. This morning, she thought Puck's suggestion was ridiculous. By the time lunch rolled around, she had a change of heart. Thankfully the band geeks didn't have anything better to do than rehearse with her. So now she didn't have any reservations about raising her hand and asking, no, telling Mr Shue that she had a song for the club.

Everyone eyed her suspiciously, aside from Rachel and Puck who smiled and cheered her on happily. She took a deep breath and nodded to the band, then waitied for her cue as the music started up.

_You and I fell apart like a rag doll torn at the seams_  
_Then he came in stitched up the pieces like some kind of hero_  
_I, I bet it was easy to act like a damsel in distress_  
_I guess you got what you wanted_

It was obvious to everyone in the room who the song was directed to even if Santana hadn't been staring Artie and Santana down.

_He'll pick you up just to knock you down,_  
_One day I'll see you both in hell._  
_Is it everything that you thought it'd be?_  
_When he's lying there I bet you think of me._  
_I swear he'll only dress you up,_  
_Go out just to show you off._  
_Girl I don't know what you see,_  
_You're more than just a mannequin to me._

Rachel and Puck exchanged a surprised look. It wasn't everyday Santana showed so much genuine emotion, especially in front of the whole Glee club. Rachel glanced at Brittany, seeing her teary eyed, and Artie shooting poisonous looks at the Latina, who paid no mind.

_Now you and I are staring at each other from across the room_  
_And there he goes, hanging on tight like the necklace I gave you_  
_I'm moving on, living well is the best revenge._  
_Oh is this, is this what you wanted?_

_He'll pick you up just to knock you down,_  
_One day I'll see you both in hell._  
_Is it everything that you thought it'd be?_  
_When he's lying there I bet you think of me._  
_I swear he'll only dress you up,_  
_Go out just to show you off._  
_Girl I don't know what you see,_  
_You're more than just a mannequin to me._

Brittany had enough and got up and walked angrily out of the room, causing Santana to stop singing and immediately follow her out. Artie started after them, but was halted by Puck holding back the wheel of his wheelchair. "Let them talk." He said simply.

Santana finally caught up the blond and grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop walking and face her.

"Hey, you don't have any right to be upset okay? You got what you wanted. I've sung enough songs, told you what I've felt and you still choose Artie." Santana was unable to keep her voice to a soft tone.

Brittany tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks "Then why did you just do this song, S?"

Santana tried once again to keep her voice strong, but it wavered regardless. "To tell you goodbye. I can't keep doing this. It hurts way too much Britt. But just know, Artie doesn't love you like I do."

Santana started walking away, afraid to show the other girl the newly falling tears.

Halfway down the hall Brittany called out. "S, Wait!"

For the first time the Latina was able to lower her voice, and in a tone only a little louder than a whisper she said. "I'm done waiting for you Brittany. It's your turn now."

* * *

**Hey guys, I know a few of you guys have asked me to write some Brittany/Santana drama so here ya go.**

Also, this chapter was mostly a filler because I intend on doing a few time jumps to get the story moving further along. Don't worry, it won't affect the story line. 

**Reviews? please, I am in need of some feedback. Good or Bad. **


End file.
